Por siempre te amare
by anali88
Summary: El heredero del imperio chiba supo en el instante en que la vio que no importaba todos los obstáculos que tuviera que sortear pero tendría a Serenity Stukino a su lado...por que ella seria su único amor
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Taeuchi yo solo escribo para divertirme

**POR SIEMPRE TE AMARE... **

**PROLOGO**

Darien se enamoro de serena desde el primer momento en que la vio... aunque en ese entonces ella era aun una adolescente de solo 17 años y ya era todo un futuro ejecutivo heredero de una gran fortuna con apenas tan solo 21 años pero desde que la vio por primera vez supo que ella seria el amor de su vida...


	2. CAPITULO II EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Taeuchi yo solo escribo para divertirme

CAPITULO I EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Darien era un joven con un futuro prometedor pues era hijo único de Mamoru Chiba un empresario multimillonario dueño de cadenas de hoteles, aerolíneas, navieras, etc. Y de Atenea Shiels un famosa conocedora de arte directora del museo británico de Londres darien estudiaba el 9º semestre de economía en una prestigiosa universidad a donde conoció a su actual mejor amigo Andrew Furuhata heredero de Construcciones Furuhata S.A. de CV un día en un partido de fútbol de la prestigiosa universidad londinense en la que ambos estudiaban conocieron a Samuel Tsukino quien era heredero de Valores Tsukino una pequeña pero prometedora empresa el es un chico al que le encantaba los deportes extremos y rápidamente se hicieron si no amigos buenos compañeros de andanzas...

Para el cumpleaños de la madre de Darien el decidió preguntarles a sus amigos alguna sugerencia para festejarle a su madre...

-Pues a mi madre le encantan las comidas con sus sofisticadas amigas jajaja—comento samuel

-Cierto sammy tiene razón por que no le organizas una fiesta sorpresa en la hacienda que tienen tus padres será un gran pretexto para volver a ver a esa hermosa chica que me robo el aliento la que es tu prima sammy-dijo andrew

-¿Que no estarás hablando en serio te gusta Lita pero si no es nada femenina—respondió sammy

-Claro que lo es—dijo enfadado drew

-Basta ustedes dos se supone que me iban a ayudar con mi sorpresa no a ponerse a discutir sobre la prima de samuel—comento darien

-Ok ok yo creo que drew tiene razón deberías organizarle una comida en tu hacienda así servirá para que nuestras familias al fin se conozcan ya que nos hecho buenos compañeros de travesuras jajaja—dijo riendo sammy

-Tienes razón organizare la comida con ayuda de mi nana Luna y su esposo Artemis y no se olviden de invitar a sus familias—finalizo darien

Así trascurrieron los días para darien mientras se encargaba de organizarlo de todo con demasiada ayuda de luna se aviso a los invitados tanto amigos como familiares de la familia Chiba-Shiels mientras tanto en otro prestigioso internado de la cuidad de Londres tres jóvenes platicaban sobre la fiesta a la cual las había invitado su pícaro primo sammy...

-Será un gran evento he odio que darien chiba además de guapo es riquísimo- comento mina con una bella sonrisa en el rostro

-Amm pues yo no quiero ir por que ahí estará el baboso ese del otro día el tal andrew-dijo molesta lita

-Jajaja si te mueres por el—dijo mina muriéndose de la risa del puchero que hizo lita

-Eso no es cierto brincos diera que yo pusiera mis bello ojos en el—Respondió lita molesta

-Ya basta niñas—Dijo serena sonriendo

-Debemos pensar que nos vamos a poner sere tiene razón el sábado será un día genial a lo mejor me ligo a darien jaja—Dijo mina

-No puedo creerlo eres incorregible—Dijo lita aun molesta

-En fin presiento que el sábado marcara algo muy importante tengo una corazonada—finalizo sere

El gran día por fin llego en ambas casas estaban nerviosos la madre de serena no cabía de la felicidad pues los chiba eran una familia muy poderosa pues ella siempre había apreciado lo material incluso mas que lo que de verdad valía la pena ese día hizo que sere se arreglara mas de lo normal con un vestido rosa que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas que le acentuaba su estrecha figura con un pequeño abrigo negro que lo complementaba a la perfección a sere no le gustaba pues la hacia verse mas grande de la edad que en realidad tenia además de que el escote era un poco pronunciado pero como su madre había insistido no tuvo mas remedio que llevarlo

-Madre me siento como una exhibicionista—había argumentado sere

-Pero si te ves preciosa además tal vez hoy conozcas a tu alma gemela—finalizo su madre

Pasaron a recoger a lita y a mina a su casa pues Lita y mina eran medias hermanas el padre de lita había fallecido hace tiempo y su madre después de quedar viuda casi inmediatamente volvió a casarse con el Sr. Kayama Aino padre de su hermana mina cuando ella solo tenia 2 años echo que provoco que lita al ir creciendo se volviera rebelde y dejara de estudiar hecho por el cual en la actualidad ambas estudiaban junto con sere el ultimo año de la preparatoria en el internado para señoritas "Luz de Luna" la tres eran inseparables pues la madre de sere y de sus primas ambas eran muy interesadas pues cuando Selene vio la oportunidad de casarse con Kenji Tsukino hizo lo necesario para conservar ese matrimonio embarazándose casi inmediatamente de sammy cuando llegaron a la finca de los chiba las tres jóvenes se sorprendieron pues el lugar por fuera era precioso parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas..

Horas antes en la hacienda todo se organizaba para que todo quedara perfecto pues los padres de darien estaban por llegar

-Nana todo debe ser perfecto mi madre se merece lo mejor—dijo darien

-Todo sera perfecto mi niño te lo prometo—le respondió luna

-Muchas gracias nada—dijo darien dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer que lo cuido cuando era pequeño

Al bajar del automóvil en que viajaba sere y su familia su madre comento emocionada

-Esto es perfecto—dijo selene

-Es hermoso madre—respondió sere

Como me gustaría que la sosa insulsa de mi hija conquistara a darien chiba pensó la madre de sere

-Vamos niñas es hora de entrar—Las llamo kenji

Al ir entrando acudió a recibirlas drew con una gran sonrisa saludo a sammy y su familia pero en todo momento sus ojos no se apartaron de la bella lita

-Bienvenidos—le dijo drew

-Gracias amigo mío—comento sammy—esta es mi familia mi madre selene tsukino y mi padre kenji tsukino—ambos contestaron mucho gusto en conocerlos

-Estas son mis primas LITA KINO mi prima mayor—dijo su nombre con un poco mas de énfasis—y esta su hermanita menor mina aino

-Es un verdadero placer—comento drew

-Igualmente—respondió secamente lita

-Eres muy amable—dijo mina mirándolo con curiosidad pues lita ya le había hablado de el

-Y esta preciosidad es mi hermoso conejo de la luna mi hermana sere—comento riendo sammy

-Sammy ya no soy una niña para que me llames conejo—respondio sere con una bella sonrisa

-Vaya eres bellísima gracias a dios no te pareces a samuel—dijo riendo drew

-Jajaja que gracioso eres—dijo molesto sammy

Drew los condujo a una mesa con todos los demás invitados y le indico que cuando la madre de darien entrara todos debían gritar FELICIDADES

Al fin darien apareció en el jardín e inmediatamente acudió al lado de drew y sammy

-Todo listo mama esta a 5 min. de la finca—dijo darien

-Si todo es prefecto—respondio sammy sonriente

-Es hermosa—dijo distraído drew

-Que quien es hermosa drew—pregunto darien

-Niño darien ya llegaron su padres—interrumpió artemis distrayendo a darien impidiéndole ver a sere y sus primas

En cuanto entro atena y mamoru chiba al jardín todos se levantaron y gritaron

FELICIDADES

Atenea no podía creerlo su hijo le había organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños y no solo eso había invitado a toda la gente a la que atenea le tenia cariño por lo cual se abrazo de su hijo dejando correr unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus bellos ojos color ámbar..

-Hijo mío esto una gran sorpresa—dijo emocionada atenea

-Te quiero madre feliz cumpleaños—contesto darien

-Eres nuestro orgullo—dijo mamoru

-Gracias padres ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta—finalizo darien

En ese momento luna dio la indicación de que los meseros comenzaran a servir la comida que consistió en varios platillos deliciosos que darien y luna eligieron con muchísimo cuidado en la mesa tsukino mina no dejaba de hablar sobre lo guapo que era darien

-Es mas bello en persona—dijo ilusionada mina

-Cierto no es feo—respondio lita quien observaba muy a menudo a drew

-Pues a mí me parece normal—dijo sere con tono neutral

Aunque en su interior no entendía por que ese extraño le causaba tanta curiosidad era como si quisiera ir a su lado y saber todo de el pero se controlo por que sabia que su querida madre estaba escuchando todo y como siempre se sintió incomoda con su madre por lo mismo cuando la comida termino decidió ir a dar un paseo por los jardines en compañía de sus primas

-Lita, mina vamos a buscar el baño—dijo sere

-Claro—Grito mina

-Mina—la reprendió lita

Mientras tanto en otra mesa drew le comentaba a darien que lita era hermosa pero no mostraba interés en el

-Es que es bonita—dijo drew sonriendo

-Quien aun no la conozco—respondio darien

-Mira se han levantado vamos chiba es mi oportunidad ven conmigo para que distraigas a sus acompañantes—le dijo drew poniéndose de pie

-Esta bien pero me deberás una son solo unas niñas—suspiro darien

Las chicas iban caminando cuando de repente darien sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado con un mazo pues de repente sintió que vio estrellitas era como mirar a un ángel era la mujer mas bella que había visto en su vida nunca era preciosa tenia un cabello rubio como el sol y unos ojos azules como el mar una mirada tan pacifica que le paz y le incitaba a acercarse y besarla en esos labios tan carnosos hechos definitivamente para besar la voz de drew rompió el hechizo..

-Lita, sere, mina—grito drew

-Eh—se detuvo mina jalando a sere del brazo

-Chicas me gustaría presentarles a mi mejor amigo darien chiba—comento drew

-Hola yo soy mina—mina fue la primera en estirar la mano

darien la estrecho

-Mucho gusto..soy darien—respondio este mirando a sere

-Esta es mi hermana lita y esta mi primis sere—continuo diciendo mina

-Mucho gusto—dijeron ambas evitando tomar la mano de darien

Darien miraba embelesado a sere haciendo sonrojarse y bajar la mirada justo en ese momento drew volvió a romper el hechizo

-Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento lita—dijo drew tomando del brazo a lita y llevándosela un poco lejos de los demás

-De que tu y yo no nos conocemos—protesto lita dejándose llevar

Parecía que el destino quería que se quedaran solos pues en ese momento sonó en móvil de mina y ella se alejo para contestar dejando así solos a sere y darien sumiéndolos en un profundo silencio que darien fue el primero en romper

-Debo suponer que tu eres la hermana de sammy—pregunto darien

-Así es—respondio en un susurro sere

-Eres muy seria o acaso eres tímida—pregunto darien

-No es eso es que usted y yo no nos conocemos—respondio sere

-Usted tutéame me haces sentir viejo si tengo la misma edad de tu hermano—dijo dolido darien

-Lo siento es que casi no nos conocemos—comento sere un poco mas tranquila

-Eso puede cambiar soy darien tengo 21 estudio el 9º semestre de economía soy virgo me encantan montar a caballo jugar el fútbol...tu turno—dijo sonriendo darien

Sere deslumbrada por su hermosa sonrisa asintió con la cabeza

-Mucho gusto darien soy serenity pero todos me llaman sere estudio el ultimo año de preparatoria en el internado para señoritas luz de luna tengo 17 años bueno pronto cumpliré la mayoría de edad y me encanta jugar a voleibol ah lo olvidaba soy libra—respondio sonriendo dejando a darien embobado por un instantes pues era mas bella cuando sonreía

-Te gustaría dar un paseo sere—pregunto darien

-Ammm me gustaría pero sera mas tarde ahora tenemos que volver a la mesa o mis padres se molestaran—respondio sere haciendo un puchero

-Sere—antes que darien pudiera reaccionar llego mina al lado de su hermosa prima

-Que pasa mina por que pusiste esa cara—pregunto preocupada sere pues mina rara vez se ponía seria

-Era el odioso de tu noviecito ittou—dijo mina haciendo un puchero pues nunca le habia caido bien el novio de sere

-Ittou—pregunto sorprendida sere

Darien aun no podía controlarse teniendo cerca a ese bello ángel frente a el aunque fue un shock el saber que ella tenia novio por un momento sintió celos de ese hombre que tenia en corazón de la rubia

-Si me marco por que tu no le respondes el móvil—dijo molesta mina

-Lo siento lo he dejado en la mesa—respondio apenada sere

-Achhh lo odio es un grosero—dijo mina

-Basta mina se que ittou no te agrada pero ya sabes que yo lo quiero y no me gusta que hables mal de el—dijo molesta sere

Lo quiero había dicho lo quiero la primera mujer que lo había flechado estaba interesada en alguien mas demonios tenia que pensar en que hacer para volver a verla y ver si esto que sintió fue solo atracción o fue mas fuerte como amor a primera vista o algo así

-Niñas vamonos —interrumpió molesta lita

-Sere recuerda que has prometido dar un paseo conmigo mas tarde- le recordó darien

-Claro—finalizo sere

Drew volvió al lado de darien con un sonrisa de oreja a o oreja pues consiguió intercambiar unas palabras con la hermosa lita

-Soy muy feliz darien creo que a lita no le soy indiferente—dijo riendo drew

-Tienes razón parece un ángel—dijo suspirando darien

-Eh de que me perdí quien es hermosa mi lita es solo mía—dijo molesto drew

-Lita perdón amigo pero a mi la que me gusto es la hermana de sammy es una mujer bellísima—suspiro darien

-Que¿ dijiste bellísima—dijo sorprendido drew pues darien rara vez le sorprendía una chica era muy reservado en ese aspecto

-Así es drew mas tarde dara un paseo conmigo—suspiro ilusionado darien

En la mesa tsukino

-Por que tardaste tanto hija mía todo bien—pregunto kenji

-Si tío es que drew no presento al famoso darien y déjame decirte que es guapísimo—

dijo sonriente mina

-En serio y a ti te pareció guapo hija—pregunto intrigada selene

-Madre—dijo molesta sere

-Además ninguna de nosotras pego su chicle solo l..—Lita no dejo terminar a mina lo que iba a decir

-Cállate mina—Dijo lita mirándola con una cara de pocos amigos

-Que ibas a decir hija—pregunto selene

-Nada tiílla—respondio seria mina

Así trascurrió un rato mas hasta que darien y drew se acercaban a la mesa tsukino pues darien quería volver a ver a sere

Junto cuando ellos iban llegando solo el móvil de sere y ella se levanto a contestar

-Hola hermosa—dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea

-Hola ittou lamento no haberte respondido hace rato—respondio sere

-No importa con tal de escuchar tu voz soy capaz de cualquier cosa—dijo suspirando ittou haciendo sonrojarse a sere

-Ammm ittou no empieces sabes que no me gusta que me digas esas cosas—dijo sere

-Pero si tu sabes que me muero por ti solo que tu no me haces caso además todos los días tengo miedo que conozcas a alguien que me quite tu cariño—dijo molesto ittou

-Pero si tu y yo solo somos amigos y de sobra sabe que eso no va a cambiar y ahora dime que se te ofrece estoy en una fiesta con mi familia y pues estoy ocupada—mintió sere

-Solo quería escuchar tu voz aunque no lo creas me conformo con eso—dijo ittou

-Bueno ya me escuchaste hasta luego—colgó sere suspirando

Ittou cada día se tomaba mas atribuciones con sere que no le correspondían ok estaba claro que la había ayudado cuando un tipo la estaba molestando camino a casa pero estaba claro que eso no le daba derecho a sentirse algo mas que amigos penso sere haciendo un puchero cada que pensaba en el...

Mientras tanto en la mesa tsukino sammy le presentaba a darien a sus padres

-Gusto en conocerlo—dijo kenji

-Igualmente—se apresuro a decir selene observando como darien posaba su mirada en la espalada de sere

En cuanto sere llego a la mesa sammy continuaba con las presentaciones

-Creo que ya conoces a mis primas lita y mina—dijo sammy

-Y esta hermosura es mi conejo de la luna sere—comento sammy en cuanto sere regresaba a la mesa

-Oye ya no soy una niña no me digas conejo—comento sere intentando sonreír

-Todo bien prima—Le susurro lita a sere pues esta casi nunca se ponía seria

-Ah si—dijo sere sonriendo

En ese instante sammy y drew comenzaron a platicar sobre una materia que ambos llevaban motivo por el cual darien aprovecho para acrecerse a sere para recordarle

-Recuerda que me debes un paseo por la hacienda—le dijo darien a sere

-Claro vamos—respondio esta un poco sonrojada

La madre de sere no perdió detalle del interés de darien en su hija y pensó que era una gran oportunidad para sere

En cuanto sere y darien comenzaron a caminar por la hacienda comenzó a sonar nuevamente el móvil de esta pues lo llevaba en la mano sere solo suspiro e intento sonreírle a darien en cuanto vio quien le llamaba inmediatamente se puso seria gesto que no le paso desapercibido a darien

-No vas a contestar—pregunto curioso darien

-No—fue la única respuesta de la rubia

-Acaso en un ex novio molesto—dijo darien sonriendo tratando de darle confianza a sere

-En realidad no ittou solo es un amigo pero creo que el no lo entiende—dijo sere suspirando

Que no era su novio pero si su prima dijo que si por un momento darien se quedo en shock además sere había dicho que lo quería tenia que saber que estaba pasando aquí

-Ittou... pero si es el chico que hace momento tu prima dijo que era tu novio si recuerdo bien—comento darien

-No ittou no es mi novio es solo un amigo—dijo sere moviendo la cabeza

-Eh perdón pero no entiendo nada—comento darien un poco confundido

-Es una historia bastante larga—respondio sonriendo sere

-Amm tenemos tiempo la hacienda es enorme—dijo sonriendo de medio lado darien haciendo suspirar a sere

-Bueno—dijo sere

Sere le contó a darien que hace tiempo en el colegio a donde ella estudiaba había un tipo que siempre la molestaba cada que era fin de semana o salía a dar un paseo con sus compañeras por suerte sus primas siempre estaban con ella a excepción de un día que lita enfermo de gripe y ni ella ni mina asistieron ese día a la escuela motivo por el cual se perdieron la excursión a el museo y ella estaba observando una pintura bastante alejada del grupo y ese tipo se le acerco y le dijo que era hermosa y algunas otras cosas que sere no quiso repetir pues eran bastante ofensivas darien solo se puso serio en ese momento llego ittou que es un estudiante de ultimo año de medicina iba en compañía de unos amigos noto que sere estaba pálida y que ese hombre la jalaba intentando llevársela a la salida y entonces intervino diciéndole que sere era su novia y que si volvía a acercársele le partía la cara el tipo huyo a toda prisa del lugar y jamás se le volvió a acercar aunque ella no supo si el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad desde ese día ittou la buscaba en el colegio le enviaba flores chocolates y le pidió que se trataran como algo mas a lo que sere le respondio que no pues para ser sincera no le interesaba mas que solo su amistad eso le dio una esperanza a darien...

-Así que la hizo de súper héroe—pregunto darien

-Si y le estoy muy agradecida pero me molesta que confunda mi amistad y agradecimiento con otra cosa—respondio seria sere

-Y ya le aclaraste las cosas- pregunto darien

-Uff un montón de veces—respondio suspirando sere

-Pues tiene que entenderlo tarde o temprano—comento serio darien

-Claro bueno yo ya te conté una parte de mi vida es tu turno—dijo sonriendo sere dejando sin habla a darien

-Pues si te refieres a si tengo novia no gracias a dios soy soltero tengo muchas admiradoras pero ninguna que me interese hasta ahora—dijo sonriendo provocativo darien

-Hasta ahora—dijo en voz alta sere

-Así es—respondio darien mirándola fijamente

-Lo siento eso no es de mi incumbencia—dijo sonrojándose sere

-Ammmmm pues yo creo que si—respondio darien sonriendo picaramente darien

-Perdón—dijo sorprendida sere

-Y tu tienes algún novio aparte de superman—pregunto darien

-No superman jajaja—dijo reído sere

No tiene novio pensó contento darien tendría que encontrar la forma de interesarle a esa rubia hermosa que con unas solas palabras ya lo tenia loco se le formaba en la mente la idea de invitarla a salir pero justo en ese momento apareció drew con sammy y con beryl...

-Amigo—dijo drew molesto pues beryl no le caía para nada

-Que ocurre—dijo darien

-Es que beryl estaba desesperada por verte—respondio drew

-Hola dari mi amor—grito beryl arrojándose a sus brazos causando la admiración de sere quien su reacción no paso desapercibida tanto para darien así como para sammy

-Conejito vamonos las chicas ya te extrañan—dijo sonriendo sammy tomando a su hermana del brazo

-Basta beryl ya te dije que no soy tu amor—respondio darien molesto rápidamente fijando su vista en sere y sammy

-Pero pero—balbució beryl

-Pero nada de sobra sabes que yo no estoy interesado en ti—dijo molesto darien

-Sammy por que no volvemos a la mesa quiero invitar a baliar a esta preciosidad—dijo drew para romper el silencio

Darien solo lo fulmino con la mirada sere iba ser solo suya y no le importaba que drew fuera su mejor amigo los tres se alejaron de la pareja y en eso drew se acerco a sere y le susurro al oído...

-A darien no le interesa esa bruja solo que ella lo persigues desde que se conocieron—sonriéndole con complicidad a sere mirando como sammy lo miraba entre molesto y sorprendido

-Eh creí que la que te gustaba era lita no mi conejita hermosa—dijo molesto samuel

-Y así es—dijo drew dejando atónitos a los dos hermanos

Justo en ese momento sere sintió que alguien le tomaba el brazo por detrás al volverse observo como darien se iba tras ella dejando a una pelirroja que la miraba con ganas de matarla...

-Esperen se supone que yo invite a sere de paseo así que yo la acompaño hasta su mesa—dijo sonriendo darien alejando a sere de sammy

-Conejo—pregunto sammy

-No te preocupes sammy en seguida los alcanzo—respondio sonriendo sere

-Cuídala chiba—finalizo sammy

Así continuaron el trayecto a su mesa apunto de llegar darien ya no podía con el silencio de sere le dolía que lo ignorara y no lo mirara todo el tiempo ella miraba al cielo o al suelo...

-Pensé que ibas a preguntarme quien es beryl—dijo darien rompiendo el tenso silencio

-Y por que credria yo saberlo—respondio dolida sere

-Por que se supone que estamos empezando a ser amigos—Dijo algo desesperado darien por la indiferencia de sere

-Uff cierto—suspiro sere

-Quien es beryl—pregunto sere intentado sonreír

-Pues es la hija de un socio de mi padre en uno de sus tantos negocios un día vino a mi casa a una cena y quedo prendada de mi según ella pero a mí no me atrae para nada auque al parecer ella no lo entiende—suspiro darien

-Lo siento creo que te entiendo—dijo sonriendo sere

-Cierto superman jajaja—finalizo darien llegando a la mesa de esta

Darien dejo a sere en su mesa no sin antes hacerla prometerle que bailaría con el ella al inicio se negó pero después ya no tuvo argumentos para decir que no obteniendo aquella respuesta se alejo de su mesa

-Prima parece que le gustas al guapo de darien—mina fue la primera en preguntar

-Eso no es cierto solo es amable conmigo por que soy la hermana de sammy—dijo sere a la defensiva pues no quería albergar esperanzas

-Ay aja yo concuerdo con mina—dijo lita

-Lita tu también lo crees—pregunto sorprendida sere

-Claro debiste verle su cara cuando estabas hablando con ittou—recordó sonriendo lita

-Pero..—balbució sere

-Pero nada le gustas prima—dijo triunfante lita

-Así como tu le gustas a drew—contraataco mina

-Mina—grito lita atrayendo la atención de sus tíos

En ese momento se acerco nuevamente darien pero esta vez no iba solo llevaba a su madre del brazo y a su padre caminado a su lado

-Señores tsukino quiero presentarles a mi madre y a mi padre atenea y mamoru chiba.. madre padres los Sr. son los padres de sammy—dijo darien mirando en todo momento a sere

-Mucho gusto—mamoru extendió su mano a kenji

-Igualmente soy kenji tsukino y esta es mi esposa selene—dijo kenji tomando la mano de mamoru

-Mucho gusto—dijo selene sonriendo

-Igualmente sammy es un muchacho adorable—comento atena sonriendo aunque observaba a darien mirar insistente a sere

-Ellas son mis sobrinas mina y lita—dijo kenji

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambas

-Y ella es mi otro tesoro mi hija serenity—dijo sonriente kenji pues sere era su adoración

-Mucho gusto—dijo sere tomando la mano de atenea

-Eres muy hermosa—comento la madre de darien haciendo sonrojar a sere

Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar la música de baile indicando así el comienzo del mismo

-Primito anda vamos a bailar—dijo mina tomando a sammy del brazo

-Esta bien enana—dijo sammy y se fue a bailar con mina

-Sere quieres bailar—le dijo darien sorprendiendo a los padres de ambos

-Amm claro—sere se puso de pie tomando la mano de darien

-Fue un gusto conocerlos—dijo mamo mientras tomaba a su esposa de la mano y se alejaban

-Igualmente—respondio selene sonriendo pues su hija al fin había hecho algo bien

En la pista de baile drew pensaba la mejor forma de invitar a lita a bailar mientras una pareja se miraban embelesados pues ambos sentían cosas muy fuertes el uno por el otro..

-Te ves hermosa a la luz de la luna—le dijo darien a sere haciéndola sonrojar

-Gracias—respondio esta suspirando

-Sere me gustaría volver a verte después de este día—pregunto temeroso darien

-Yo no lo se—respondio sere

-Por favor yo no voy a acosarte como superman—dijo riendo darien

-Amm ok esta bien solo que solo puedo los fines de semana pues entre semana por las tardes tengo muchas cosas que hacer—dijo sere pensando en sus deberes

-Por supuesto—dijo emocionado darien

En ese momento en la mesa tsukino para suerte de lita cuando drew se acercaba a selene le dolió la cabeza y le pidió mas bien le ordeno a kenji que se fueran y justo se estaban levantando para ir por sus hijos cuando drew llego

-Se van tan pronto—dijo sorprendido drew

-Si mi tía no se siente bien—respondio lita

-Cuídese mucho señora—dijo amable drew

-Gracias—respondio secamente selene pues sus jaquecas cada día eran peores

Lita se acerco a la pista de baile primero tomo a mina y del brazo y le susurro lo ocurrido inmediatamente samuel dejo de bailar y les pidió que fueran por sere pues sabia que esas jaquecas dañaban mucho a su madre y se apresuro a alcanzarla

Sere y darien bailaban olvidándose de todo incluso de una chica pelirroja que veía con odio a sere y a darien pues este ultimo miraba embelesado a la rubia beryl juro que se lo quitaría el seria solo suyo maldita zorra pensó beryl

-Bailas muy bien darien—dijo sere sonriendo

-Amm claro soy un experto—dijo feliz darien por tenerla entre sus brazos

-Prima—la llamo lita rompiendo el hechizo

-Que ocurre lita—respondio sere soltándose de los brazos de darien

-Mi tía tiene jaqueca de nuevo—dijo preocupada lita

-Mi madre—sere inmediatamente se puso tensa

-Sere todo bien—pregunto preocupado darien

-No darien mi madre padece últimamente jaquecas que la dañan mucho y le provocan mucho dolor lo siento pero debo irme cuídate y gracias por todo—suspiro sere

-Espera no me has dado tu numero móvil—dijo darien tomándola del brazo

-Cierto apuntalo—y sere le dio su numero dando por terminada esa velada maravillosa

Para sere fue maravilloso pues nunca había conocido a nadie que le moviera el tapete como lo hacia darien y temía no volver a verlo por que aunque no lo aceptara le gustaba y mucho

En cambio para darien ella en un par de horas se convirtió en una persona súper especial y que haría todo por tenerla a su lado por que de algo estaba seguro se había enamorado de sere desde la primera vez que la vio y ella la mujer perfecta para el...


	3. CAPITULO III LA CONQUISTA

Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirmeCAPITULO III LA CONQUISTA

Camino a casa, Serena no dejaba de pensar en todo momento en Darien y en como el se había comportado con ella, según sus primas él había demostrado que ella le gustaba y aunque de Mina no lo creía, pues ella tendía a exagerar las cosas, con lita era otro cuento, ya que le confirmó que efectivamente a Darien ella parecía gustarle y mucho, pues la miraba de un forma que daba a entender que quería algo más, inclusive le dijo que hasta su queridísima madre se había dado cuenta y solo sonreía de una manera triunfante.

Mientras en el jardín de la finca de los Chiba, dos jóvenes platicaban sobre el día de hoy, que había sido más que interesante.

—Amigo jamás pensé en enamorarme a primera vista, solo sé que la quiero y me gustaría conocerla más —suspirando el pelinegro.

—Pues me has sorprendido, mira que eso de decirme que te gusta Serena me ha dejado en shock, hace mucho que no te gustaba ninguna chica en la universidad a excepción de… —Andrew de pronto se calló al ver el rostro de Darien

—Cállate, no la nombres porque ella es parte de mi pasado y ahí se tiene que quedar —manifesto Darien

«Setsuna Meiou» pensó Darien.

Setsuna era una joven peliverde atractiva, hija de un amigo de su padre, a la que conoció cuando falleció el padre de ella. A Darien al principio se le hizo bonita, pero cuando la trató descubrió que ella era una interesada, que solo le gustaba el dinero y planeaba junto con su madre la forma de atraparlo. Para él fue un duro golpe, pues nunca le había gustado una mujer, motivo por el cual ya no quería saber nada de las mujeres mentirosas, o por lo menos así era hasta que en ese momento una rubia con ojos azules como el cielo se coló en su mente. Sonrió pensando que ellas dos eran como el agua y el aceite, pues Serena era dulce y tierna, en cambio Setsuna lo que tenía de bella lo tenía de fría. Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Andrew tensarse a su lado y decirle que tenían compañía, cuando volteó la encontró ahí, frente a él, a Setsuna...

—Hola primo —saludó Armando Shields, hijo del difunto hermano de la madre de Darien.

—Lamentamos llegar tarde, pero el vuelo se retrasó —comento su tía Neherenia, una mujer hermosa pero fría como el hielo.

—Hola —saludo fríamente Darien.

—¿Recuerdas a mi novia Setsuna? creo que se conocen —pregunto Armando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Claro, señorita Meiou —respondió Darien

—Hola Darien, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos —expresó Setsuna con una mirada que dejaba claro que lo había extrañado.

—Buenas noches, soy Andrew Furuhata —dijo el rubio para romper la tensión.

—¿Eres hijo de Unazuki Yong? —preguntó curiosa Neherenia.

—Así es —respondió este sonriendo.

—Hace mucho que no veo a tu madre ella, y yo solíamos ir al mismo colegio —recordó Neherenia.

—No lo sabía —informo el rubio moviendo la cabeza.

—Pasen, mi madre los espera —indicó fríamente Darien.

—Gracias primito, ven amor —dijo Armando tomando a Setsuna de la cintura y se fueron a su mesa.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡esa mujer es una...! ahora anda con tu primo —dijo Andrew sorprendido.

—A mí ya no me importa, en otro tiempo hubiera sufrido pero ahora ya me da lo mismo —dijo expresó Darien inmediatamente pensando en su Sere.

¿Su Sere? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto su Sere?

En la mesa principal, Atenea atendía a unos invitados cuando los vio llegar e inmediatamente corrió a abrazar a su sobrino, pero se detuvo en seco al verlo tomando de la cintura a Setsuna Meiou, la mujer que hace un tiempo le confesó amar a Darien con toda el alma.

—Tía querida, ¡feliz cumpleaños! —comento su sobrino soltando a Setsuna.

—Hola hijo, Neherenia —saludó Atenea, abrazando a su cuñada.

—Esta es mi novia, Setsuna Meiou —informo orgulloso armando

—Hola, bienvenida —respondió fríamente

En cuanto Mamoru se acercó a saludar a su concuña y su sobrino, Setsuna y Atenea se quedaron a solas. Setsuna rompió el silencio...

—Sé que pensara que soy una descarda al venir aquí del brazo de su sobrino Armando, cuando hace tan solo unos meses dije amar a su hijo —suspiró Setsuna.

—Eso no es asunto mío, solo no lastimes a Armando. ¡Ah y por cierto! mantente alejada de mi hijo Setsuna —comento fríamente

Setsuna no se sorprendió, solo sonrió recordando que ella estaba interesada en Darien. Armando tenía dinero pero nunca como Darien, además jamás olvidaría que ella fue la primera mujer en la vida de Darien y tarde o temprano recuperaría lo que por derecho le pertenecía, pensaba ella.

La fiesta trascurrió en paz, algunas horas después llegó a su final. el día de mañana Darien tenía un partido de fútbol con sus amigos, sonrió de solo pensar que mañana volvería a ver a su bello ángel.

—¿Así que aun juegas primo? —preguntó Armando

—Sí, aun juego. De hecho mañana tenemos un partido amistoso —respondió airado el pelinegro.

—Me encantaría ir amor ¿se puede? —pregunto Setsuna viendo seductoramente a Armando

—Cla… claro —tartamudeo este

—¿Te molestaría que fuéramos Darien? —preguntó maliciosa Setsuna.

—Claro que no —fue la fría respuesta de Darien.

En la casa Tsukino, Serena ya se iba a acostar después de ayudar a su madre a cambiarse, tomarse una pastilla y al fin estaba dormida, por fin podría descansar ella también.

—Al fin se durmió —suspiro Serena.

—Me preocupan esas crisis —expreso Sammy, pues su madre era su adoración.

—El doctor dice que solo es estrés —expresó preocupado Kenji.

—Bueno, ahora vete a dormir hermanito. Mañana será tu primer partido y ahora si pienso ir a verte jugar —sonrió la rubia

—¡Claro ir a verme a mí!—rió Sammy —será a Darien—comento en tono burlón.

—Eso no es cierto, debo llamar a lita para decirle que pase por mí. Buenas noches hermanito —comento la rubia, saliendo de la habitación.

—Descansa coneja —respondió sonriente Sammy.

—Hijo ¿de verdad tu hermana está interesada en Darien Chiba? Creo que es demasiado mayor para ella —expreso preocupado Kenji

—Padre Darien tiene mi edad, y yo creo que sí le interesa a la coneja —resopló Sammy

—Cuídala Sammy, es muy joven y no quiero que sufra —señaló consternado.

—Claro padre, si Darien la lastima lo mato —comento medio en broma Sammy

Aunque en el fondo él sabía que por muy amigo que fuera Darien, si lastimaba a su hermanita lo haría pedazos y pensó lo mismo para Andrew con Lita.

En su habitación Serena sonrió contenta, mañana vería a Darien de nuevo. Solo Lita la acompañaría, pues mina saldría a un almuerzo con sus padres. Lita parecía dolida cuando se lo dijo, porque su madre quería y cuidaba más a Mina, y a Serena eso nunca le había gustado demasiado.

Se quedó dormida en los pensando en Darien...

En el campo de fútbol estaban dos chicos bastante ansiosos esperando a que llegaran sus amados tormentos.

—¡Mira, ahí viene Sammy! —gritó Andrew

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó Sammy.

—¿Y tu hermosa prima no vendrá? —preguntó sin rodeos el rubio

—Claro, ella pasara por la coneja y se vendrán juntas —respondió mirando la reacción de Darien, quien al oír eso sonrió de oreja a oreja.

«Vendrá» pensó Darien «la volveré a ver».

En la casa Tsukino, Serena se estaba preparando cuando llamaron a la puerta. Marie su sirvienta de años le dijo que el Señor Ittou estaba en la sala, Serena solo suspiró y fue a su encuentro.

—¡Hola preciosa! —expreso este sonriendo.

—Hola Ittou ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Serena.

—¿Se te olvido que Sammy me invito a su partido? y ya que él se fue temprano, pensé que podríamos irnos juntos —comento sonriendo

«Demonios» pensó serena.

Sammy lo había invitado y no podía negarse pues a su padre Ittou le caía bastante bien.

—Claro, solo esperamos a Lita —comento sonriendo, observando como la sonrisa de él se borraba.

—Está bien —expresó suspirando.

Él pensó que se irían solos, pero como siempre sus primas estaban en medio. Al menos no era Mina la que la acompañaría, pues se odiaban de sobre manera. Sonrió al recordar a la diminuta rubia.

—Mi niña, ya está aquí la señorita Lita —informo Marie

—Gracias Marie —respondió sonriendo Serena —iré por mi bolsa y nos vamos —le dijo a Ittou

Ese día, Serena había optado por un short cortito de mezclilla, con una blusa color roja de tirantes y unas sandalias de poco tacón del mismo color que la blusa, el cabello lo llevaba en una coleta. Lita en cambio, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla blanco, con una camiseta de manga tres cuartos verde militar y el cabello suelto. Ambas lucían geniales.

En el campo de fútbol, Darien estaba ansioso por verla de nuevo. Cuando observo a Lita bajarse de un automóvil compacto azul, sonrió pensando que Serena llegaba con ella; pero cuando vio que un joven mas o menos de su estatura, con el cabello rubio y corto, abría la puerta y ayudaba a Serena a bajarse del auto tomándola de la mano, se le heló la sangre en las venas, pues estaba tomando de la mano a su Serena.

—¡Miren, ahí llegan mi prima, mi conejita e Ittou! —gritó Sammy.

Ittou, ese era el famoso Ittou. El que le quería robar el amor de su princesa, sintió ganas de correr y arrebatársela, pero eso no fue necesario porque Serena se apartó de Ittou y tomó el brazo de Lita para tranquilidad de Darien.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó Lita, viendo de reojo a Andrew.

—¡Hola guapas! —respondió Andrew, haciendo sonrojar a amabas chicas.

—Ittou, chicas ¿cómo están? —dijo Sammy acercándose a tomar la mano de Ittou

—Bien, gracias por invitarme —respondió este observando como Sere y Darien se miraban, parecía que querían tomarse de la mano.

—¡Hola Sere! —la saludó Darien, sonriéndole como a ella tanto le gustaba.

—¡Hola Darien! —comento la rubia suspirando, provocando la ira de Ittou

Darien se acercó a Serena, la tomó del brazo y se alejaron del todo el grupo causando la cólera de Ittou.

—¿Quién es ese Darien? —preguntó Ittou a Sammy.

—Es un compañero de la escuela, parecen que se gustan verdad —informo pícaro Sammy, causando una expresión horrible en el rubio.

—¿Cómo sigue tu mamá? —le preguntó Darien a Serena cuando estuvieron solos.

—Mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte —respondió ella suspirando.

—Así que ese es Superman —expreso el pelinegro viendo a donde estaba Ittou.

—Sí, me cayó de sorpresa en la casa, yo no sabía que Sammy lo había invitado —informo la rubia sonriendo como para disculparse.

—No te preocupes, eso no impedirá que yo me acerque a ti —respondió el con convicción.

—¿En serio? —pregunto Sere sorprendida

—Sí...Sere yo... la verdad es que... tú... me gustas mucho —soltó el aire Darien

—Yo... no sé qué decir —se quedó en silencio la rubia.

—No digas nada, ya sé que piensas que tiene muy poco que nos conocimos, pero a mí me bastó para darme cuenta que me gustas y me gustaría que nos tratáramos mas para ver si se da algo entre nosotros. No quiero que pienses que quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres —expreso Darien en todo momento mirándola a los ojos.

—Tú… tú... tam... también me gustas...—balbuceó ella, dejando a Darien completamente atónito.

—¿Sere yo de verdad te gusto? —preguntó sorprendido

—Sí—respondió poniéndome completamente roja.

—Princesa... yo —iba a decir algo cuando Sammy le gritó que ya iba a comenzar el partido.

—¡Prima date prisa! vamos a las gradas o nos quedaremos de pie —comento lita tomando de la mano y alejándola de Darien.

Estos solo suspiraron mirándose con complicidad, solo pensando más tarde... más tarde...

En las gradas para suerte de Sere, Lita se sentó en medio de Ittou y de ella, y así dio comienzo el partido. Iba ganado el equipo de su hermano, llevaban una ventaja de dos goles por cero del otro equipo. Uno lo anotó Andrew dedicándoselo a Lita, esta solo se dio la vuelta como ignorándolo, pero su corazón en todo momento latía muy fuerte. Sere se preguntó si era mala suerte, pero al lado suyo había un lugar que pronto fue ocupado por quien menos esperó Beryl, la odiosa pretendienta de Darien, quien se sentó a su lado esta solo sonrió pero luego se puso tensa cuando llegó una peliverde preciosa, de la mano de un hombre que tenía los ojos del mismo color que la madre de Darien...

—Setsuna —murmuró Beryl con desprecio.

Serena se sorprendió pues se supone que le gustaba Darien, entonces ¿por qué parecía celosa de esa mujer, la tal Setsuna? A menos que, claro también le gustaba el hombre que la acompañaba, era guapo de eso no se dudaba pero nunca como Darien, pensó Serena.

—Juega maravillosamente tu primo, Armando —comento Setsuna, en todo momento observando a Darien

—Claro —respondió este secamente

Cuando terminó el primer tiempo, las chicas bajaron a reunirse con los chicos en la cancha, pero Beryl fue más rápida y llego antes que Sere y se colgó del brazo del Darien, gritándole como era su costumbre.

—¡Hola amor mío! —dijo Beryl

Darien inmediatamente la aparto de él, respondiéndole en frente de todos sus compañeros.

—¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy nada tuyo Beryl? ¡Aléjate de mí!—expreso molesto Darien, buscando la mirada de Serena que le sonreía tímidamente.

—Dar... —murmuró Beryl dolida, alejándose de él.

—Jugaron genial chicos —expreso Lita fijándose en su primo.

—¿Te gusto mi gol? —pregunto directamente Andrew a Lita, haciéndola sonrojar. Cosa que sorprendió a Sammy, pues Lita era dura

—Sí —respondió Lita suspirando.

Darien aprovechó para acercarse a Serena, sin fijarse que alguien los observaba detenidamente.

—¿Te está gustando el partido princesa? —le pregunto el pelinegro a Sere, con una mirada tierna.

—Sí, juegas bastante bien —respondió sonriéndole.

—¡Vaya primo! tú no pierdes el tiempo ¿quién es esta preciosidad? —inquirió Armando dejando a todos en silencio.

—Armando, Setsuna —respondió Darien

—¡Hola! yo soy Armando Shields, primo de Darien —informo tendiéndole la mano a Serena, pero cuando esta iba a tomarla, Darien se interpuso y le dijo secamente

—Sere, Armando es sobrino de mi mama y esta es su novia Setsuna—expreso mirando con desprecio a Setsuna cosa que sorprendió a la rubia.

—Mucho gusto soy Serenity Tsukino la hermana de Sammy—respondió sonriendo la rubia dejando sin habla a Armando, era bellísima.

—Gusto en conocerte Serenity soy Setsuna Meiou —comento la peliverde observándola con curiosidad.

—¡El partido va a continuar! —gritó Andrew

—Pequeña vamos a las gradas —le comento Ittou a Serena tomándola de la mano para desagrado de Darien, ella solo asintió volteándose a ver al pelinegro y a su hermano.

—¡Suerte! —sonrió y se alejó de la mano con Ittou y Lita tras ellos.

El partido continuó, el marcador siguió igual. Serena se levantó para acudir al baño, solo que no vio a Setsuna levantarse tras ella.

—Así que tú eres la nueva conquista de Dari —pregunto maliciosa Setsuna

—Perdón, no sé de qué me habla —respondió seria la rubia.

—¡Ah veo que no sabes quien soy yo! —se burló

—No —respondió Serena

—Muy bien, pues yo fui y aun soy el gran amor de Darien, ¿o acaso no te contó que el y yo íbamos a casarnos porque nos amábamos? pero yo cometí un error dejándolo por Armando, aunque me he dado cuenta que aun lo amo y quiero recuperarlo —respondió triunfante Setsuna.

Serena estaba en shock cuando escuchó la voz de Lita

—Sere, ya acabo el partido —informo Lita buscándola con la mirada.

Inmediatamente Setsuna se hizo la loca y se alejó de Serena.

—Vamonos —respondió la rubia, profundamente triste.

«Darien le había mentido, solo la quería para darle celos a la mujer que lo dejó por su primo. Ahora entendía todo.» pensó la rubia melancólica

—¡Ittou tuvo una emergencia en el hospital, me cambio y nos vamos! — les gritó Sammy

—¿Sere te pasa algo? estás muy seria —preguntó preocupada Lita, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ellas estaba Darien listo para hablarle a Sere e invitarla a salir para terminar de decirle que la quería y que fuera su novia.

—No tengo nada —suspiró la rubia.

—¿De verdad? te conozco Sere y sé que te pasa algo —comento la castaña.

—Jugó conmigo Lita—respondió Sere y sus bellos ojos azul cielo comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

—¡Qué! —pregunto Darien detrás de ellas.

Serena atónita se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la cara confundida del pelinegro que la observaba fijamente.

—Nada —informo la rubia y suspiró.

—No, Serenity ¿acaso estabas hablando de mí? —preguntó receloso el pelinegro, la sola idea de que estuviera hablando de Ittou lo estaba volviendo loco de celos.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió ella en un susurro.

Darien la tomó del brazo y la alejó de Lita para poder hablar con ella a solas, por suerte cuando Lita iba a protestar Andrew la distrajo.

—Te hice una pregunta ¿quién Jugo contigo Sere? —dijo Darien preocupado.

—Tú...—contestó Serena y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus bellos ojos.

—¿Yo? —repitió atónito rápidamente tomándola en brazos para consolarla. —¡Eso no es cierto princesa! yo te quiero, me gustas hermosa —expreso desesperado.

—No es verdad, solo me utilizaste para darle celos a tu ex porque aun la quieres y te duele verla con tu primo —respondió la rubia tratando de soltarse de sus brazos

—Setsuna —Darien estaba fuera de sí —¿Quién te dijo esa mentira Sere? Es cierto, Setsuna y yo salimos un tiempo, pero eso fue hace mucho y yo ya no siento nada por ella —pronuncio desesperado por estarla perdiendo.

—¡Mentiroso! ella me dijo que iban a casarse —lloró Serena.

—No mi amor, eso no es cierto —gritó el pelinegro.

—¡No me digas mi amor y no te me vuelvas a acercar! —trató de huir pero Darien no la soltaba.

—No mi amor, yo te quiero solo a ti —gritó de nuevo el pelinegro, haciendo voltearse a varios de sus compañeros que estaban cerca, incluida Setsuna y su primo.

—Pero… pero…—balbució la rubia

—Te lo juro, te quiero —la tomó en brazos y finalmente la besó.

Para ambos fue algo maravilloso pues los dos sentían cosas el uno por el otro. Darien no dudó en estrecharla más fuertemente, para demostrarle que nada ni nadie más le importaba en esta vida.

—Sere —suspiró Darien separándose de su boca.

—Darien yo... —ella no podía hablar.

—No digas nada mi amor, no dudes de lo que siento. Te quiero solamente a ti —expreso tomando nuevamente sus labios.

Setsuna miraba atónita la escena Darien estaba besando a esa mocosa en pleno estadio y no le importaba que todos los miraran con ella, jamás había hecho algo similar pues le decía que valoraba su intimidad.

Sammy salía de los vestidores para llevarlas a casa cuando observó atónito que Serena estaba besando a Darien y viceversa. Su hermana, su hermanita besándose con su amigo... caminó con paso decidido hacia ellos, Lita y Andrew lo siguieron.

—Serena, Darien —vociferó furioso Sammy por la escena.

—Sammy —gritó Serena asustada.

—Samuel —respondió Darien colocando a Serena detrás de él, ahora ella era suya y no permitiría que nada, ni nadie la lastimara. Él la protegería incluso de su amigo

—¿Que está pasando aquí? —pregunto Sammy mirándolos a ambos.

—¿No es obvio? tu hermana y yo nos gustamos —respondió secamente el pelinegro.

—¿Darien que estás diciendo? mi hermana no es una mujer como a las que estás acostumbrado y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño —informo furioso Sammy.

—Eso jamás ocurrirá, yo jamás la lastimaría ¿me escuchaste? Sere es única y la quiero, de verdad la quiero —miró con ternura a Serena —te quiero princesa y quiero que vayamos en serio ¿quieres ser la novia de este loco que está perdidamente enamorado de ti? —Darien se puso de rodillas mirando embelesado a Serena.

—Dar… yo... sí, yo también te quiero —respondió ella ayudando a incorporarse a Darien la besó sin importarle que tenía a Sammy enfrente.

—Vaya esto sí que me sorprendió —expresó Sammy un poco en shock.

—Sammy yo lo quiero —comento la rubia con una mirada suplicante.

—Está bien siempre y cuando no te haga sufrir o lo mato—comento con una sonrisa estrechando la mano de Darien.

—Eso jamás pasará —aseguró Darien besando a su ahora novia.

—Iré a cambiarme y te llevo a tu casa princesa —comento Darien mirando a la rubia, esta solo asintió y caminó junto con Sammy al lado de Lita

—¿Que fue eso prima? ya eres novia de Chiba —pregunto sorprendida Lita

—Sí Lita, lo quiero —suspiró.

Setsuna y Armando miraban atónitos la escena, Darien se había humillado por una mujer.

Setsuna pensó que ni si quiera por ella lo había hecho, esa maldita rubia mustia le había quitado a Darien, pero eso no se quedaría así, tarde o temprano ella sería la señora Chiba, de eso estaba segura. Sonrió maliciosamente, tomó la mano de Armando y salieron para irse a su casa.

Mientras Serena esperaba a su actual novio, Lita no paro de bombardearla con preguntas acerca de Darien.

—¿Estás segura Sere? —preguntó la castaña impaciente

—Sí —suspiró la rubia.

—Es que deberías hablar bien con Darien acerca de Setsuna, no esta bien que confíes en el a ojos cerrados prima —expreso seria.

—Creo que tienes razón —resopló

En el vestidor Darien se cambiaba de ropa como idiotizado porque por fin había conseguido que Serena le diera una oportunidad, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debería contarle su historia completa con Setsuna.

—Listo princesa, ya podemos irnos —informo el pelinegro

—Muy bien prima, yo me voy con Sammy y te espero en casa para platicar —sentenció Lita mirando a Darien.

—Darien creo que debemos hablar —suspiró Serena.

—Lo sé, acerca de Setsuna—respondió Darien serio, pensando cómo decirlo.

—Sí —susurró ella.

Darien comenzó a relatarle que hace unos meses el conoció a Setsuna en el funeral del padre de esta e inmediatamente le gustó, pues era una chica preciosa físicamente hablando. A las pocas semanas la invitó a salir y ella accedió muy contenta, salieron al cine, al circo, a comer etc. Hasta que un día ella lo invitó a una fiesta de una amiga en unas cabañas en las montañas, después de beber y bailar Setsuna tomó la iniciativa y lo besó, Darien pensó sinceramente que lo sorprendió pues si tuvo novias en el pasado pero sin importancia, pues nunca había conocido a alguien tan fascinante como Setsuna, ella era única. Ese mismo día por la noche cuando él ya dormía placidamente en su cama, Setsuna entró en su habitación, se desnudó y se metió a la cama con él.

—Creo que te imaginas qué pasó —comento Darien sin querer ofender a Serena.

A la mañana siguiente se sintió tentado a querer cumplir con su deber de hombre, casándose con ella. Cuando Serena escuchó esa palabra se puso inmediatamente tensa. Pero Darien le dijo que cuando fue esa tarde a casa de Setsuna, a hacerle la debida proposición, entró a la casa porque no quería esperar a decirle a lo que tenía en mente. En ese momento unos gritos llamaron su atención y camino a la sala y escuchó a Setsuna discutir con su madre, esta le decía que no estaba bien lo que había hecho, se había acostado con él por orden suya mintiéndole que era su primera vez y que si el se había dado cuenta que ella ya no era virgen, perderían su dinero y su apellido. Serena se quedo atónita con la noticia pues eso era muy ruin.

Darien continuó con el relato diciéndole que inmediatamente salió de esa casa, sin oír el resto de la discusión. Se negó a ver a Setsuna, esta lo buscó hasta que él le dijo que era una interesada y que no quería volver a verla; ella lloró desconsolada diciéndole que lo amaba y que la perdonara, pero él le dijo que no. Esa fue la ultima vez que habló con ella, hasta que la vio con su primo en el cumpleaños de su mama.

—La amabas —susurro Serena.

—Sí —respondió Darien agachando la mirada.

—¿Darien estás seguro de que quieres estar conmigo? —pregunto preocupada la rubia.

—Claro que sí princesa, nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida —susurró tomando sus manos.

—Te quiero, pero no quiero que me hagas daño —suspiro.

—Amor mío lo que sentía por esa mujer ya pasó, ahora a mi cabeza y a mi corazón solo le importas tú, por siempre te amare mi princesa —expreso besando suavemente sus labios.

—Dar... te quiero —comento la rubia emocionando al pelinegro

—Te juro que nunca te lastimare mi bella novia—manifesto volviendo a besarla.

En una mansión de las afueras de la cuidad una hermosa peliverde se paseaba como gato en jaula.

—¡Maldita sea, lo perdí!, esa mocosa me lo quitó —lloraba Setsuna

—Eres una idiota —expreso su madre tan fría como siempre.

—No funcionó mamá, a él no le importó que yo esté ahora con Armando—siguió llorando.

—Eso es porque no supiste como retenerlo —sonrió su madre.

—¡Vete al demonio mama! por tu culpa todo se salió de control—grito furiosa.

—¡Imbécil! —le dio una bofetada a su hija

—Lo recuperare, no sé cómo pero lo voy a separar de esa mocosa estúpida —vocifero decidida a todo la peliverde.

—¡Vaya! parece que has vuelto —sonrió triunfal su madre

Al regresar a su casa Serena y Darien bajaron del auto tomados de la mano, se despidieron con un tierno beso en la puerta prometiéndose verse mañana en cuanto ella saliera del colegio.

—Te quiero nunca lo dudes —expreso el pelinegro.

—Y yo a ti —respondió ella sonriendo.

En cuanto Serena entro a su casa comenzó el interrogatorio por parte de Lita y Mina, pues esta ya había regresado de su desayuno, pero aún faltaba el interrogatorio más duro de todos, el de su madre.

—¿Hija como es eso que ya tienes novio? —sonrió su mamá

—Así es, lo quiero mama y de una vez te advierto que no voy a permitir que te inmiscuyas en nuestra relación —expreso recelosa la rubia.

—No pensaba hacerlo, solo no lo eches a perder —se alejó Selene sonriendo de manera maliciosa, dejando a su hija con lo que iba a decir.

—¡Oye mi tía es odiosa! —gritó furiosa Lita.

—No me importa, ahora tengo por qué vivir y luchar —sonrió Serena.

En una hacienda de las afueras de la cuidad, platicaban los padres de Darien atónitos por saber que su hijo al fin se había enamorado de verdad.

—Eso es maravilloso hijo —comentó Mamoru.

—Gracias padre, aunque ella es la maravillosa—suspiró el pelinegro

—Además de muy hermosa —recordó Atenea

—Cierto, un verdadero ángel —finalizo el pelinegro

Ambos enamorados se quedaron dormidos pensando el uno en el otro pues a partir de

este momento la vida les tenía deparado el ser felices juntos y tal vez para toda la vida.

***En este capitulo le doy las gracias a una niña que me ha ayudado mucho para aprender como mejorar al escribir***

"**Muchas gracias por tu ayuda COONYTA MOONLIGHT"**


	4. IV ME HACES INMENSAMENTE FELIZ

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi yo solo escribo para divertirme

CAPITULO IV ME HACES INMENSAMENTE FELIZ

Ya habían transcurrido tres meses desde que Darien y Serena eran novios,

oficialmente. Los meses mas maravillosos de sus vidas, el sin falta iba a recogerla

todos los días a la hora de la salida del colegio, ambos se conformaban con compartir, aunque fueran solo un par de horas juntos, al principio todas sus compañeras los miraban con envidia ahora ya estaban acostumbrados, a causar ese tipo de reacciones en la gente.

Día tras día se acercaba el cumpleaños del pelinegro, motivo por el cual la rubia estaba cada vez mas tensa, por que aun no sabia, que regalarle, ya que con su status el

estaba a acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, materialmente hablando, así que su regalo tendría que ser si no único por lo menos especial.

Ese día, en especifico platicaba con sus primas acerca del tema.

—¿Ya pensaste que comprarle a tu noviecito? —pregunto Mina

—Aun no lo se—respondió la rubia con una bella sonrisa en los labios

—Pues debe ser algo único—comento una castaña tocándose la frente en señal de cansancio

—Lo se—suspiro Serena

—Ahora vuelvo me llama la profesora de Ciencias—expreso Mina alejándose de su hermana

—¡Por que no le haces una fiesta sorpresa! —opino en tono de burla la castaña

—¡Ah si claro en su hacienda, que original! —exclamo la rubia en el mismo tono de burla la rubia

—Solo era una idea —suspiro la castaña

—Lo se —la rubia solo sonrío

—Bueno aun tenemos un par de semanas para ayudarte a pensar—exclamo la castaña

—Cierto gracias, por cierto que has pensado de la propuesta de Andrew—pregunto la rubia intrigada

—¿Que?, No quiero hablar de eso—respondió secamente

—Ok respeto tu decisión conforme a salir con el, pero si me aceptas un consejo, piénsalo es un buen chico—finalizo sonriendo la rubia.

Al terminar las clases, como ya era costumbre un hermoso pelinegro con los ojos del color del mar; esperaba a su rubio tormento en compañía de su mejor amigo, el que no perdía cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de su añorada Lita.

—Ya estoy, impaciente por verla—suspiro el pelinegro

—¡Mira halla vienen! —expreso el rubio

Tres bellas jóvenes, venían caminando hacia la salida; cuando sus miradas se cruzaron para Serena y Darien el mundo dejo de existir en ese momento solo importaban ellos dos... y su gran amor...

—¡Hola amor! — expreso Darien tomando en brazos a su novia

—¡Hola mi amor! —suspiro la rubia besando suavemente los labios del pelinegro

—Ejem.. dejen de comer pan enfrente de los pobres—tosió el rubio haciendo reír a Mina

—¡Cierto basta de derramar amor! —manifestó Mina sonriendo

—Prima nosotras ya nos vamos—informo Lita atrayendo la atención de Andrew

—¿Lita les invito un helado? —pregunto el rubio observando a la castaña

—¡Si! — expreso Mina en tono alegre

—¡No! — le grito Lita a su hermana —Sera otro día, gracias Andrew, ya llego el chofer, Mina vamonos —respondió Lita en tono molesto

—¿Lita por que nunca me quieres aceptar nada? —pregunto en tono triste el rubio

Serena y Darien solo observaban la escena, pues ambos sabían que a Andrew, le interesaba Lita; aunque esta se tomaba muchas molestias para evitarlo.

En ese momento Lita, se acerco a su prima para despedirse.

—Nos vemos mas tarde prima—informo la castaña

—Claro—respondió la rubia con su peculiar sonrisa

—¿Lita cuando me aceptaras, un café? —pregunto en el mismo tono triste el rubio

—Algún día—respondió esta secamente

—Sere, mas tarde te esperamos en casa, para terminar el ensayo—declaro Mina en tono alegre

—Por supuesto—respondió la rubia

—Darien, fue un gusto saludarte— comento la castaña

—Igualmente Lita—respondió el pelinegro

—¡Adiós! —expreso la castaña observando a las tres personas que estaban frente a ella en ese momento mientras se alejaba

—¡Adiós, no, hasta pronto!—grito el rubio cuando la castaña ya casi llegaba al auto que las esperaba.

Serena solo observaba, la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos; cuando Lita se alejaba, Andrew la miraba añorando, que le diera una sola oportunidad, Lita había sufrido mucho por culpa de su madre, ya era hora que tuviera un poco de felicidad.

—¡Lo siento mucho Andrew! — suspiro la rubia

—No es tu culpa amor— sonrió el pelinegro tomando a su novia de las manos

—Sere, tu prima me interesa—comento el rubio

—Lo se, Andrew pero tienes que comprenderla, su vida no ha sido... nada fácil— menciono tristemente la rubia

—Amigo tienes que tener paciencia—expreso el pelinegro en el mismo tono triste que la rubia

—¿Amigo, Serena podrían ayudarme, con un plan que tengo? —pregunto el rubio esperanzado

—¿Plan, cual plan? —respondió en pelinegro poniéndose serio

—Uno para, que Lita no se niegue, a aceptarme una salida —informo el rubio de pronto sonriendo

—¡Claro una cita doble! —exclamo de pronto la rubia sorprendiendo a ambos chicos

—Amigo Serena, es una chica inteligente— opino el rubio, guiñándole un ojo a esta, provocando que el pelinegro se pusiera celoso

—¡Lastima que ella ya es mía! — informo el pelinegro en tono posesivo, provocando una carcajada en Andrew y una sonrisa cómplice en la rubia

—Amor, no te pongas celoso, sabes que yo solo te amo a ti— articulo la rubia besando, a su novio tiernamente en la boca, beso que el pelinegro respondió, de una forma apasionada, dejando momentáneamente sin aire a la rubia.

—Bueno amigo ¿Cuéntanos que tienes en mente? —pregunto el pelinegro en tono urgente de quedarse a solas con su rubio tormento

—Una salida al cine — respondió en tono pensativo el rubio

—Pero sin Mina —comento la rubia nuevamente dejando, sorprendidos a ambos chicos.

—No cabe duda, que si no fueras, la novia de mi mejor amigo, estaría perdidamente enamorado de ti— respondió el rubio causando nuevamente celos en el pelinegro.

—¡Andrew! —grito furioso el pelinegro

—Mi amor, tranquilízate, Andrew solo bromea— sonrió la rubia

—Así es, amigo mío, además yo estoy enamorado de Lita— suspiro el rubio causando una sonrisa en el pelinegro.

—Aun así mantente alejado de ella— sentencio el pelinegro observando a la rubia

—¡Darien, basta estas exagerando! —exclamo la rubia simulando que estaba molesta

—Amor, entiéndeme te amo demasiado, que me da miedo perderte! —expreso el pelinegro en tono triste.

—Mi vida, nunca me perderás, siempre te amare — respondió la rubia apunto de llorar por la emoción que le causaba cada vez, que el pelinegro le expresaba su amor.

—¡Oigan, basta de derramar miel! —comento el rubio en tono de burla y tristeza a la vez.

—Ok— suspiro la rubia —¿Te parece, el próximo viernes?, estrenan un película; que Lita tiene ganas de ver, desde hace semanas—pregunto esta sonriendo.

—¡Claro! —exclamo el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja

—Bueno, ahora te podrías ir ya —vocifero el pelinegro a su amigo

—¡Darien! —exclamo la rubia

—Claro, claro ya me voy—sonrió el rubio mientras se despedía, de ambos y se alejaba del lugar.

—Al fin solos, mi amor —suspiro el pelinegro

—¡Darien eres un grosero! —expreso la rubia sonriendo —Pero así te amo— le dijo mientras besaba sus labios.

—Yo también te amo— finalizo el pelinegro.

Así entre besos y palabras de amor, transcurrió la tarde, para una pareja que se amaba con toda su alma.

—¿Amor te llevo a tu casa o casa de tus primas? —pregunto el pelinegro a su novia

—A casa de mis primas—respondió la rubia con una bella sonrisa

Camino a casa de sus primas, Serena le contó a su novio sobre el proyecto, que tendría que realizar con Mina, mismo que no le gusto a Darien en cuanto ella menciono, que tendrían que preguntarle sobre algunas dudas a Ittou.

—¡Serenity no quiero que te acerques a ese tipo! — exclamo molesto el pelinegro

—¿Serenity, solo me llamas así cuando estas molesto conmigo —suspiro la rubia

—No —respondió secamente el pelinegro

—¡No!, ¿Darien es que acaso no confías en mi? —pregunto dolida

—No es eso mi amor, es, el en quien no confió —respondió el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos.

—Pero tampoco en mi —suspiro con tristeza la rubia

—¡Perdóname mi amor, jamás fue mi intención darte a entender eso! —exclamo en tono impaciente el pelinegro

—¡Pero lo hiciste! —contraataco la rubia

—Serena es que, simplemente no quiero que Ittou, mal interprete tu cariño de amigos, con algo mas—opino el pelinegro

—Ittou, sabe que te amo, no te es eso suficiente para confiar en mi —suspiro la rubia.

—Mi vida yo confió ciegamente en ti —señalo el pelinegro, tomando los labios de su novia antes de que ella, pudiera responder.

—¡Basta Darien eso no es justo, sabes que tus besos, no me dejan pensar con claridad!—respondió la rubia con una bella sonrisa.

—Esa es la idea —sonrió el pelinegro besando nuevamente a su novia.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, de la casa de sus primas, el pelinegro se puso tenso inmediatamente al observar el auto que estaba, estacionado al lado del suyo. Al tocar el timbre casi al instante abrió, la empelada de su tía.

—¡Señorita Serenity!, pase usted—comento Carmen

—Gracias, Carmen ¿están mis primas en casa? —pregunto la rubia entrando a la casa seguida por su novio

—Si, señorita acaba de llegar, hace un momento el Señor Ittou—respondió la empleada mientras les indicaba que pasaran a la sala.

En el instante en que ingresaron, a la sala le pelinegro tomo la cintura de la rubia, de modo posesivo, al observar la sonrisa que el rubio le dedico a su novia.

—Prima, Darien que bueno que llegaron—comento en tono alegre Mina

—Hola enana—respondió la rubia sonriendo cosa que al pelinegro no le gusto por la forma en el que Ittou la seguía observando.

—Sere, Ittou vino a ayudarnos con el proyecto de Medicina Alternativa— informo la pequeña rubia señalando al susodicho

—Hola pequeña, Señor Chiba—saludo sonriendo el rubio

—Hola Ittou—contesto sonriendo la rubia

—Buenas noches—fue el seco saludo del pelinegro sin soltar a la rubia

En ese momento entro a la sala Lita, con una tetera de chocolate caliente para todos los presentes.

—Carmen, ¿podrías darme dos servicios mas? —pidió Lita

—En seguida señorita—respondió

—Pequeña, Mina me hablo acerca de su proyecto y me parece fascinante—comento sonriendo el rubio

—Si, tenemos que hacer una exposición, acerca de las medicinas, que se obtienen de las plantas—informo la rubia

—Pues, creo que soy la persona indicada, para ayudarlas, ¿sabias que me estoy, especializando en Medicina Alternativa? —menciono de forma maliciosa el rubio observando como el pelinegro se ponía serio.

—No, no lo sabíamos pero eso es genial, ¡sacaremos buenas notas! —exclamo entusiasmada Mina.

—Podemos iniciar, ¿Cuándo, ustedes quieran? —sugirió el rubio.

—Claro, gracias Ittou — respondió Sere, caminando hacia una esquina de la sala de la mano con el pelinegro

—¿Amor? —pregunto la rubia a su novio en cuanto estaban un poco alejados de los demás, pues el pelinegro casi, no había abierto la boca desde que llegaron.

—Dime princesa —respondió este besando suavemente sus labios

—¿Te ocurre algo?, has estado muy serio desde que llegamos, ¿sigues pensando, en que lo que discutimos hace rato? —señalo la rubia aun preocupada por la actitud de su novio

—No, pequeña te amo, y confió en ti, por eso voy a dejarte hacer tu proyecto con tu prima, en paz —informo acunándole su rostro con ambas manos.

—No me gustaría que te fueras, pero si te quedas no me concentrare en otra cosa, que no sea en ti— comento la chica suspirando antes de besar a su novio, beso que el pelinegro correspondió con todo el amor, que sentía por ella.

Al terminar de besarse, el pelinegro se despido de todos en la sala y Sere lo acompaño hasta la puerta misma que el cruzo, no si antes, darle un beso apasionado y recordarle que la llamaría mas tarde, como todas las noches.

—Vaya hasta que se fue ese tipo— comento el rubio en cuanto Sere, regreso a la sala

—Basta Ittou, Darien es el novio de mi prima, y lo respetas— sentencio la castaña causando admiración, en ambas rubias.

—Ok— respondió el rubio secamente

—Bueno, ayúdanos con el proyecto; ¿qué por eso estas aquí? —opino molesta Sere

—¿Princesa, que le ves a ese tipo?, el no te merece—exploto el rubio

—¿Y tu si? —respondió molesta la rubia

—De sobra sabes, que te yo te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi— informo con tristeza en su voz el rubio

—Pero yo no, además si me amararas, como dices, respetarías mi decisión, de que desde un inicio solo me interesaba tu amistad... —suspiro—Entiéndelo Ittou, yo amo a Darien —declaro la rubia

Minutos antes de que Ittou, explotara por los celos que le causaba ver a Serena con el pelinegro, a la rubia se le olvido su chamarra en el asiento del auto de su novio, motivo por el cual el pelinegro regreso, para devolvérsela y escucho toda la conversación, no pudo evitar sentirse orgullo del amor que le profesaba su princesa, pero sobre todo terminar con sus celos absurdos, que sentía de Ittou, por que solo eran eso celos absurdos, ella lo amaba a el y solo a el.

—Mi vida, se te olvido la chamarra en el auto— irrumpió en la sala el pelinegro

—¿Darien? —respondió sorprendida la rubia

—Por cierto yo también te amo—informo este besando a su novia, apasionadamente enfrente de todos los presentes.

—Yo también —comento la rubia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja

—Una cosa Ittou, mas te vale que respetes a mi novia y entiendas de una vez, por todas que ella me ama solo a mí—vocifero el pelinegro dedicándole al susodicho una mirada que daba a entender, que mas vale que se alejara de su Sere

—¡Yo jamás, me rendiré sin luchar, tarde o temprano, Serenity se dará cuenta que tu no vales la pena! —respondió en tono venenoso el rubio mientras, caminaba a la salida de la casa

—¡Eres un des..! —grito el pelinegro intentando salir, tras el rubio pero en ese instante, Sere lo tomo del brazo impidiéndole seguirlo, mirándolo de forma suplicante.

—No mi amor, Ittou no vale la pena—suspiro la rubia

—Nada ni nadie te apartara de mi—juro el pelinegro antes de besar nuevamente a su novia en los labios

—¡Nunca! —exclamo emocionada

—Ese Ittou, nunca me agrado Sere—comento Mina en tono enojado.

—Ya Mina, deja de echarle leña al fuego—opino Lita

—Eso no importa, les conseguiré un especialista para su proyecto—informo el pelinegro

—Gracias amor, pero eso no será necesario, lo haremos lo mejor posible—declaro entusiasmada la rubia.

—Bueno empecemos ya—grito Mina

Así las dos rubias comenzaron, el proyecto con ayuda del pelinegro y la castaña al final se decidieron, por investigar todo acerca de las plantas, hacer maquetas, exposiciones y todo lo necesario para que el proyecto fuera un éxito.

Desde ese momento, Sere no quiso volver a ver a Ittou, pidió al servicio que no le pasara llamadas suyas, y si acaso acudía a su casa le informaran que ella no estaba, por suerte en este asunto, contó con la aprobación y ayuda de su madre, por que ella estaba convencida que no había, mejor partido para su hija que Darien Chiba.

El domingo por la mañana, Sere recibió una visita bastante inesperada para ella, Marie le informo que en la sala de la casa se encontraba la madre de Darien y había pedido verla.

En ese mismo instante, Sere se cambio y bajo inmediatamente a la sala.

—¡Señora Chiba, buenos días!—exclamo sorprendida la rubia

—¡Buenos días hija—respondió Atenea inmediatamente, levantándose del sillón, en el que estaba sentada hasta ese momento—Pero tutéame —pidió

—Esta bien, ¿como estas, te puedo ayudar en algo? —pregunto intrigada la chica

—¡De echo, si, vine a verte por que quiero que me ayudes, a celebrarle su cumpleaños a mi hijo! —exclamo

—¡Claro! —manifestó entusiasmada la rubia

—Se que desde que, Darien sale contigo, es muy feliz—opino Atenea con un tono de voz muy agradable

—Yo también soy muy feliz, de tener a Darien en mi vida, Lo amo—respondió la rubia en un tono de profunda sinceridad

—¡Gracias por hacerlo feliz! —exclamo en tono agradecido la madre del pelinegro

Así trascurrieron un par de horas, en las cuales Sere y su ahora suegra platicaban, acerca de cómo festejarle su cumpleaños, al pelinegro, al final después de una larga y agotante conversación, que gracias a dios fue en privado, pues los padres de la rubia, habían acudido a un almuerzo en casa de sus primas, al cual la rubia se negó a asistir, optaron por festejarlo, en una de sus casas, que tenían en una playa de Francia, seria una fiesta en la playa con traje de baño obligatorio, comida de bufete, bebidas con sombrillitas con y sin alcohol que incluiría toda clase de mariscos y platillos típicos de la zona.

Para descontento de ambas mujeres al, redactar la lista de invitados, mismos que viajarían en alguno de los aviones privados de la familia Chiba, tuvieron que incluir en la lista al sobrino de esta, que por ende llevaría a su flamante novia.

Terminado todos los detalles de la fiesta, Serena despidió a su suegra, dándole las gracias por confiar en ella, y incluirla en la celebración de su amado novio pues eso solo significaba una cosa la aceptaba, pero sobre todo estaba de acuerdo en su relación con Darien.

Ese mismo día, por la noche mientras Darien conducía, a casa de su novia, algo molesto por que Serena, se negó a verlo únicamente hasta esa hora ya que argumento tenia muchísima tarea por que en oficialmente, en una semana terminaban las clases, motivo por el cual le era imposible se vieran mas temprano.

Además de que a su madre, parecía que se le había olvidado, que en dos semanas era su cumpleaños, por que mientras comían esa tarde, le comento que se necesitaba, que el fin de semana, que precisamente era su cumpleaños, la acompañara a Francia, a checar una pieza de arte, que le habían ofrecido para el museo, no había podido negarse, pues su madre jamás le pedía nada, únicamente lo que haría que su cumpleaños; No pasara desapercibido seria invitar a su princesa a acompañarlos, como iba la madre de el esta podía, desempeñar el papel de chaperona, para que los padres de su novia accedieran a dejar que lo acompañara, sonrió solo de pensar en tener un fin de semana, a solas sin sus primas que aunque no le desagradaban a veces eran demasiado inoportunas.

En el momento en que llego su bella princesa, ya lo esperaba en la puerta, lo recibió con una hermosa sonrisa, que provocaba que su corazón latiera desbocado.

—¡Hola mi amor! —sonrió la rubia

—Hola mi vida—respondió el pelinegro asaltando los labios de su novia.

—¡Te eche mucho de menos! —suspiro la chica

—Pues no lo parece—bromeo el pelinegro

—Lo dices por que no quise verte por la mañana—comento con voz triste la rubia

—Si mi amor—sonrió el pelinegro

—De verdad tenia, mucha tarea—informo haciendo un tierno puchero

—Lo se pequeña, lo se—menciono este haciendo sonrojar a su novia

—Bueno ahora estoy feliz, no solo por verte, si no por la noticia, que nos dio esta mañana el padre de Mina—explico con voz soñadora la rubia

—¿Noticia? —pregunto confundido

—¡Siii!, como nos fue tan bien en la escuela, nos va a llevar de fin de semana, a una playa en Grecia, el siguiente fin que terminen las clases —observo con cuidado la reacción del pelinegro quien inmediatamente se puso tenso.

«No puede ser acaso soy tan X, que todo el mundo se olvido de mi cumpleaños, no solo mi madre si no ahora también el amor de mi vida »

Pensó triste el pelinegro.

—¿Te pasa algo mi amor? —pregunto haciéndose la inocente la rubia

—No—respondió este es solo un susurro

—Es que te quedaste callado bebe—inquirió ansiosa

—No mi amor solo pensaba que justo, ese fin se semana me voy a Francia, con mi madre—suspiro el pelinegro

—Bueno pero solo sera un fin de semana que no nos veremos—comento la rubia fingiendo tristeza pues su plan estaba saliendo perfecto

—Si después, de todo no sera tan malo verdad—inquirió resignado el pelinegro

—Ammm si, bueno ahora tenemos que pensar, sobre todo en el próximo fin de semana—declaro la rubia cambiando el tema para no delatarse

—¿El próximo fin? —pregunto confundido

—¡Si! —exclamo la rubia —Recuerda que tenemos la salida, con Lita y Andrew —suspiro la rubia

—Cierto la cita—recordó el pelinegro

—Pues yo ya hice, mi parte ese día Mina, casualmente se va a enfermar motivo por el cual se supone, solamente iremos Lita y yo al cine— sonrió de manera maliciosa la rubia.

—Y te encontraras casualmente, con un atractivo pelinegro y su acompañante—respondió suspirando de manera exagerada el pelinegro.

—¡Atractivo!, cierto sobre todo su acompañante—menciono la rubia

—¡Serenity!, ven aquí—exclamo tomando a la rubia en brazos mientras la besaba —¿Quién es atractivo? —pregunto sin dejar de besarla

—¡Tuuuuuuu... solo tu mi amor! —sonrió la rubia mirándolo embelesada.

—Mas te vale— finalizo sonriendo en pelinegro sin dejar de besarla.

Trascurrió la ultima semana de clases, sin contratiempo alguno, Sere estaba algo nerviosa tanto por la fiesta de su novio, como por la salida al cine, pues Lita se mostraba algo recelosa; por que en esta ultima semana de clases ni una sola vez acudió, Andrew acompañando a Darien como era su costumbre, cosa que desconcertó, bastante a Lita.

—Hermana, el que ya no venga a la salida no quiere decir que ya no le gustas —comento un día Mina.

—¡No digas tonterías Mina! —respondió tristemente Lita

—¡Mina! —exclamo Sere guiñándole un ojo a su prima sin que la castaña lo notara.

—Por cierto papá, ya me dio tres entradas para el estreno de la peli— grito sonriente Mina

—¡En serio!—se hizo la sorprendida la rubia por que no eran tres entradas si no cuatro y en realidad se había, dado a la tarea de conseguirlas Andrew, no el padre de Mina.

—De verdad ¿quieres asistir Mina si a ti no te gustan las artes marciales? —intervino por fin la castaña.

—Pues si, no quiero quedarme sola en casa—respondió la susodicha

—¿A que hora pasaran por mi mañana por la noche? —pregunto Sere para que Mina no metiera la pata.

—Sere ¿por qué no pasas tu por nosotros? —respondió Mina en tono alegre

—Claro te vas para la casa y yo manejo hasta el cine —suspiro la castaña

—Me parece bien —finalizo la rubia

Ese día Darien no pudo ver a su novia, hasta la noche en el estreno de la película, por que tenia que dejar todo detallado en la empresa de su padre, en la que entraría a trabajar, oficialmente después de su cumpleaños.

Mientras tanto una bella rubia se preparaba para irse a casa de sus primas, para esa noche, escogió un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino acampanado con botas de tacón de aguja negras y un jersey color rosa, se dejo el pelo suelto, únicamente se coloco una finísima diadema rosa en su cabeza y salió a casa de sus primas.

En cuanto llego a casa de sus primas, se despidió del chofer y entro en la casa encontrándose con la terrible noticia, que Mina tenia vomito y dolor de estomago, motivo por el cual no asistiría al cine con ellas en cuanto la madre de estas menciono que mejor no fueran, Mina comenzó a llorar y a gritar que fueran, que no quería sentirse culpable, motivo por el cual el Señor Aino, sugirió que el las llevaba y las iba a recoger para seguridad de ellas. Cosa que no le agrado del todo a las chicas, pero accedieron, con tal de ir al estreno.

Lita en cambio de Serena opto por un, conjunto de pantalón blanco de mezclilla con un jersey verde militar de cuello de tortuga y unos tenis negros, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y se coloco un listón verde en la cabeza.

Salieron rumbo al cine, en compañía del padre de Mina, quien las dejo dentro del centro comercial, y se despidió de ambas besando en la mejilla a Lita, pues aunque esta no lo aceptaba del todo, para Kayama era tan hija suya como lo era Mina.

—¡Prima vamos al servicio por favor! —exclamo la rubia, pues se supone ahí, se encontraran con ambos chicos

—Claro vamos— suspiro la castaña

Llegando a los servicios de señoras, Lita se quedo de piedra al ver a Andrew, parado junto a la puerta del servicio de varones, al parecer esperando a alguien hasta que las observo, sonrió y se acerco a ellas.

—¡Hola chicas, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí ! —sonrió de manera cómplice con la rubia

—Hola Andrew,¿Darien viene contigo? —pregunto inocentemente la rubia

—Si, y también una amiga de ambos—bromeo el rubio

—¿Amiga? —pregunto desconcertada la rubia

—No es cierto, solo venimos el y yo—sonrió provocando un puchero en la rubia

—¿Darien? —lo llamo la rubia en cuanto lo vio salir del servicio

—¿Y tu ni si quiera me vas a saludar Lita? —pregunto el rubio observando fijamente a Lita lucia hermosa

—Hola —respondió esta en tono cortante

—Mi amor —comento el pelinegro, tomando en brazos a su novia para poder besarla, mas cómodamente —Buen trabajo—le susurro este al oído antes de besarla apasionadamente—Te extrañe—le dijo cuando termino de besarla.

—Yo también mi amor—suspiro la rubia.

—Hola, ¿Darien que película van a ver? —pregunto intranquilamente la castaña

—Buenas noches, Lita, vamos a ver la de Combate Asesino —respondió el pelinegro sonriéndole a su novia

—¿Qué? van a ver la misma que nosotros —grito emocionada la rubia

—No puede ser —murmuro en tono molesto la castaña

—No quieres que veamos la película con ustedes —pregunto inocentemente el pelinegro mirando de reojo a su amigo quien solo se ponía completamente serio

—No es eso amor, ¿verdad Lita? —casi le grito la rubia

—Lo siento, no era, eso lo que quise decir —respondió rápidamente la castaña

—Bueno entremos a la sala —sugirió completamente serio el rubio

—Espera solo vamos al servicio —argumento la castaña

Dentro del servicio Lita, espero solo uno segundos para comenzar a ponerse, completamente nerviosa.

—¡No quiero entrar con el al cine! —informo la castaña poniéndose nerviosa

—¿Con el, te refieres a Dari? —pregunto inocentemente la rubia

—¡No! Con el otro —exclamo asustada la castaña

—Lita ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Andrew? —pronuncio directamente la rubia

—Nada no me pasa nada —suspiro

—Eso no es cierto dime la verdad ¿Acaso no confías en mi —pregunto la rubia

—Es que el problema es que me gusta, y tengo miedo que me haga daño —casi grito la castaña

—¿Te gusta? —Sere estaba en shock Lita había reconocido, por fin que le gustaba Andrew.

—Si prima pero no se si yo le gusto —comento en tono triste

—Bromeas, claro que le encantas, solo que tu te pasas con el, siempre eres muy cortante con el —contraataco la rubia

—Lo se, soy así por miedo —suspiro la castaña

—Bueno entremos a ver la función, y por una vez en tu vida deja que todo fluya y no seas tan grosera con Andrew, deja de tener miedo se valiente, mírame a mi y Darien el fue valiente, se arriesgo y ahora somos felices —recomendó la rubia mientras se dirigía a la salida del servicio

—Esta bien prima seguiré tu consejo —finalizo abatida la castaña

Cuando salieron del servicio, Serena inmediatamente se puso en guardia, pues en ese momento Darien y Andrew platicaban con un grupo de chicas, en el cual era imposible. No reconocer, a Beryl; pues su horrible cabello rojizo era mas que llamativo.

—¡Beryl! —le susurro Sere a Lita mientras se acercaban al grupo

—Tranquila prima no le des gusto a esa víbora —respondió la castaña en voz baja

—Princesa, estaba apunto de ir a buscarte —sonrió el pelinegro inmediatamente alejándose del grupo para tomar de la cintura a su novia

—¿Me extrañaste? —pregunto inocentemente la rubia observando la mirada de odio que le dedico la pelirroja

—Yo te extraño todo el tiempo —suspiro el pelinegro besando a su rubio tormento dejando sin habla a las tres chicas que estaban con Andrew.

—¿Darien no nos presentas? —comento unas de chicas de cabello blanco como la nieve

—Claro, Serenity, amor mío, ellas son Berjerait —informo el pelinegro señalando a la chica de cabello blanco —y Petzait Moon hijas de un socio de mi padre —comento viendo a una chica de cabello verde corto.

—Hola mucho gusto —saludo la chica de cabello verde

—Igualmente —sonrió la rubia

—Vaya así que tu eres la famosa, Sere que logro conquistar a Darien —opino maliciosamente Berjerait.

—¡Así es, ella es la mujer, con la que un día, pienso pasar el resto de mi vida, a su lado! —exclamo el pelinegro dejando sin habla a todo el grupo incluida Sere

—¡Ah, por cierto esta chica tan guapa, es Lita la prima de Sere! —interrumpió Andrew acercándose a Lita

—Buenas noches —saludo la susodicha completamente roja

—Bueno nos vamos, la función esta por empezar —informo el pelinegro observando como Beryl, miraba con odio a su rubia

—¿Qué película van a ver? —pregunto inmediatamente Beryl

—Combate Asesino —se adelanto a responder el rubio sonriéndole a la castaña

—¿Qué? esa película es horrible —opino la pelirroja con una mueca en la cara

—Por supuesto que no —respondió nuevamente el rubio

—Bueno nos vamos, fue un gusto saludarlas chicas —declaro el pelinegro en tono cortante

—Que te diviertas Dari —manifestó en tono venenoso Beryl mientras el pelinegro ya se alejaba con su novia de la mano.

—Lo siento princesa —le susurro al oído a la rubia mientras se alejaban

—¿Por qué lo dices mi amor? —pregunto un poco confundida la rubia

—Vi como te miraba, esa mujer —suspiro

—Eso no me importa, por que yo se que tu amas a mi —sonrió triunfal la rubia

—Nunca lo dudes —respondió el pelinegro besándola mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la sala.

—¡Malas noticias chicos! —informo el rubio haciéndose el inocente, pues eso también era, parte del plan.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto el pelinegro

—No hay cuatro, butacas juntas, solo hay dos en la octava fila y dos en la tercera fila —comento el rubio simulando estar preocupado

—Pues si a Lita no le molesta, Sere y yo nos sentamos en la octava fila y ustedes en la tercera —propuso el pelinegro

—¿Lita? —pregunto preocupada la rubia

—Claro por mi esta bien solo que, si no les importa prefiero la octava fila —suspiro la castaña bastante abatida, cosa que causo desagrado en el rubio.

—Por nosotros esta bien ¿Verdad amor? —opino la rubia

—Claro —finalizo el pelinegro

En cuanto ambas parejas entraron al cine, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, solo que como a la rubia le desagradaba la violencia, se recostó en el pecho del pelinegro tratando de ignorar la película, cosa que causo gracia en Darien, quien solo se dedico a acariciara su espalda, mientras intentaba poner atención, a la pantalla; mientras tanto en la octava fila, Andrew espero, a que iniciara la película, para susurrarle al odio a la castaña, sus tantas dudas que tenia.

—¿Te desagrada haberte tenido que sentarte conmigo Lita? —pregunto nervioso por su respuesta

—¡Si y no! —exclamo la chica

—¿Cómo? —manifestó confundido

Por una vez en su vida Lita, escucho a su corazón y decidió seguir el consejo de su prima, iba a tomar el toro por los cuernos, de una vez por todas.

—¡No por que me agrada mucho esta sinopsis —suspiro la castaña —Y si por que tu me pones nerviosa —concluyo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —señalo emocionado el chico

—Si —susurro muy bajito la castaña

—¿Pero por que? —pregunto esperanzado

—¿Por qué me gustas, pero no se que sientes tu por mi? —respondió la castaña tan directa como siempre

—¿Yo?, acaso no te has dado cuenta que me gustaste, desde hace meses, que te vi por primera vez en casa de Samuel y ahora estoy seguro, que te amo —le contó en un tono de voz que le decía, que el no mentía.

—¿Me amas? —pregunto nerviosa la castaña

—¡Si, Lita te amo acaso no te habías, dado cuenta, que buscaba cualquier pretexto, para estar cerca de ti, mientras mas me rechazabas, mas quería acercarme!; ¿Pero por qué me rechazabas, si dices que yo te gusto? —exclamo confundido el rubio

—¿Por qué tengo miedo? —susurro bajito nuevamente la castaña

—¿Miedo? —repitió atónito el rubio —¿Tienes miedo de mi? —pregunto en estado de shock

—¡Si!, tengo miedo que me ilusiones, y solo me hagas daño —declaro con muy poca convicción la castaña

—¡Eso jamás pasara!; ¿Lita? dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy esa clase de hombre —propuso decidido a todo el rubio con tal de conquistarla

—Sabes Sere, me dijo que fuera valiente, que luchara por lo que quería, y si Andrew esta vez no voy a huir voy a luchar, por que te quiero —declaro convencida la castaña

—¡Jamás te arrepentirás, te lo juro mi amor —articulo el rubio posando por primera vez, sus labios en los, añorados labios de la castaña

Así en brazos de su ahora novio, Lita observo la película sin prestarle, verdadera atención, mientras en la tercera fila, la respiración de la rubia se fue volviendo regular, lo que le indicaba al pelinegro que se había quedado dormida.

Cuando termino la película, el pelinegro tuvo que sacar en brazos a la rubia, para evitar, que se despertara y así turbar su sueño. Ambos chicos las llevaron a su casa, Lita le marco a su padrastro para comentarle que el novio, de Serena las llevaría a casa, que su prima pasaría la noche con ella, por que se había quedado dormida.

En el momento en que llegaron, a casa de Lita, el pelinegro bajo a la rubia que venia completamente, dormida en sus brazos, mientras Andrew y Lita se despedían de un tierno beso en la boca, sorprendiendo al pelinegro, la castaña le ayudo al pelinegro a subir a su prima a su recamara, la arropo y acompaño a Darien a la puerta dedicándole a su novio una mirada soñadora...

A todas las personitas que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia de mi loca cabecita quiero agradecerles y comentarles que actualizo todos los sábados por la tarde sin falta...

Muchas gracias!

Cualquier duda acerca de la historia dejen sus comentarios y respondo lo mas pronto posible...

***Cristy de chiba: Gracias por leer y te comento que efectivamente los van a separar y la madre de Sere aun va a jugar un papel importantísimo en la historia.***

***Lorena: Hola claro te comento que actualizo todos los sábados sin falta***

***Fifo: Hola fany pues pronto los van a separar, ¿quién sera?***

***Yeski2000:Así es ya son novios gracias x darte una vuelta y espero este capítulo también te guste***

***goordita***gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer espero te guste este capítulo***


	5. CAPITULO V ¿TODO TERMINO?

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi yo solo escribo para divertirme

CAPITULO V ¿TODO TERMINO?

Después de esa salida al cine, Lita por fin decidió, darse una oportunidad con Andrew, todo iba viento en popa, pues ambas parejas disfrutaban de su gran amor, para la rubia fue muy difícil seguir fingiendo que se había olvidado del cumpleaños de su amor, pero así había quedado con su suegra, para que todo resultara conforme al plan, esa semana en especifico, Serena y Darien pasaban la mayor del tiempo juntos, hasta que solo quedaba un día para que fuera el cumpleaños de su amor.

Ambos enamorados se encontraban, en la puerta de la casa de la rubia, después de haber comido un delicioso helado de chocolate.

—¡Princesa, en unas horas me voy a Paris y tu a Grecia! —suspiro tristemente el pelinegro

—Si mi amor, aun no me voy y ya te extraño —informo la rubia simulando tristeza en su vos pues ella, salía rumbo a Francia en un par de horas

—¿Y si no vamos? —pregunto en tono de broma

—Amm suena tentador, pero no se puede, además solo serán dos días... —respondió esta sonriendo

—Esta bien, me tengo que ir nos vemos el domingo por la noche, te amo —declaro posando sus labios sobre los de la bella rubia

—Yo también te amo —expreso la rubia entrando a su casa.

Dentro de su casa la rubia, subió inmediatamente por su equipaje pues había conseguido el permiso, para ir a Francia con la condición, de ir acompañada de sus primas y de chaperon su hermano Sammy, quien estaba impaciente por que aun tenían que pasar por sus primas. Ya que habían quedado de encontrarse en el aeropuerto con Andrew, pues todos viajarían en el avión del padre del rubio.

En el aeropuerto las chicas estaban emocionadas, pues seria una gran fiesta , aunque para desagrado de Serena, se encontraron con Armando Shiels y obvio con su novia...

—Hola, ¿Serenity cierto? —saludo Armando

—Hola —respondió secamente la rubia

—¿Van hacia la fiesta sorpresa de mi primo? —pregunto el chico

—Si —intervino Andrew quien justo llegaba al lado de su novia —Mi vida —dijo besando a Lita en los labios.

—Hola mi amor —suspiro la castaña

—¡Hermanita podrías dejar de hacer eso! —exclamo sonriendo Mina

—¿Viajas en el avión que dispuso mi tía? —pregunto nuevamente Armando atrayendo la atención de la rubia, quien observaba como Setsuna la miraba con desprecio

—No, viajan en el avión privado de mi padre —respondió nuevamente el rubio tomando de la cintura a su novia y a Sere del brazo

—Amor tengo sed ¿vamos por algo de tomar? —se hizo notar Setsuna

—Claro nos vemos, en la fiesta —se despidió Armando

Sere camino junto con sus primas a la sala de abordaje, pues faltaban solo una hora para ingresar al avión, estaba nerviosa, pues no sabia como reaccionaria el pelinegro con la sorpresa, además de que seguía pensando que su regalo era insignificante, aunque sus primas no opinaban lo mismo.

—¡Basta Serenity Tsukino, estoy segura que le encantara tu obsequio! —exclamo molesta la castaña

—Lita es que, creo que es insignificante—suspiro la rubia

—Eso no es cierto ¿Verdad amor? —pregunto la castaña incluyendo en la conversación al rubio

—¿Qué es insignificante amor? —respondió curioso el rubio

—El regalo que Sere, le compro a tu amigo—informo la castaña

—¿Qué le compraste? —pregunto curioso el chico

—Pues... —balbuceo la rubia

—Le compro un hermoso dije en forma de corazón, con una media luna en el centro y lo mando a grabar con la fecha en que se vieron por primera vez—suspiro la castaña

—¿De verdad lo mandaste a grabar con esa fecha? —volvió a preguntar curioso el rubio

—Pues claro, ese día cambio mi vida para siempre—declaro con pasión en la voz la rubia.

—Eso es perfecto, Darien jamás olvido ese día y ese regalo es muy adecuado—opino sonriendo el rubio

—¡Lo ves! Otra persona que piensa que no es insignificante—manifestó la castaña

—Coneja, tu regalo es perfecto, ya te lo dijimos—comento Sammy uniéndose a la platica

—¡Basta! nosotros no tenemos la culpa, que Sere sea tan necia—hablo Mina causando una carcajada en los chicos del grupo

—Ok—suspiro resignada la rubia

El momento de abordar por fin llego, todos fueron entrando uno por uno al avión, el viaje fue tranquilo sin ningún contratiempo, al llegar al aeropuerto de Francia, los esperaba una persona designada por la madre del pelinegro para llevarlos a su hotel, pues se suponía que el festejado, no debía verlos hasta el medio día del sábado, que Atenea lo llevaría de paseo a la playa y ahí se encontrarían todos los invitados, listos para festejarlo.

La rubia compartiría habitación con sus primas, pues así lo habían dispuesto sus padres, eso al principio la molesto, pero después entendió que no eran que no confiaran en ella, solo que su padre no quería que estuviera sola en una cuidad extraña.

Al llegar a su habitación sonó su celular pues como todas las noches, de estas ultimas semanas, era su amado quien le llamaba, solo para oír su voz.

—¡Hola princesa! —saludo el pelinegro al otro lado de la línea

—¿Quién habla? —respondió jugando la rubia

—El hombre que mas te ama, en este mundo—suspiro

—¡Te amo! —exclamo la rubia apunto de llorar

—¡Yo te amo mas!, ¿Qué tal el vuelo, todo bien? —pregunto el pelinegro, deseando tenerla cerca para poder tomarla en sus brazos

—Si, mi amor todo bien ¿Y tu vuelo? —manifestó la rubia

—Pues bien, pero hubiera sido perfecto, contigo a mi lado—informo el chico

—Mi amor solo son dos días, el domingo por la noche nos veremos—explico la rubia sonriendo por que lo vería en un par de horas

—Cierto— se escucho un largo suspiro al otro lado de la línea

—Amor te tengo que dejar ya es un poco tarde, y me muero de sueño—pronuncio la rubia simulando el sonido de un bostezo.

—Mmmm esta bien, duerme bien y sueña conmigo, que yo soñare contigo—declaro el pelinegro.

—¡Eso no hace falta que lo digas... yo sueño contigo todo el tiempo! —exclamo la rubia

—Te amo—se despidió el pelinegro

—Yo también—y colgó

Mientras tanto en otra de las habitaciones del hotel una chica platicaba por video llamada, con su madre.

—Madre tengo que recuperarlo—comentaba la peliverde

—Lo se, Setsuna—respondió la mujer mayor

—Es que si escucharas, como todo el mundo habla del cambio de Darien, dicen que fue gracias a la mocosa esa—suspiro frustrada

—¡Fuiste una tonta, por no quedarte embarazada cuando todavía podías! —exclamo furiosa

—Basta, mama tu mejor que nadie sabes que después de esa caída, yo jamás podré ser madre—susurro con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Si, pero eso solo lo sabemos, tu y yo, metete en su cama Setsuna, y finge un embarazo—sonrió fríamente la mujer .

—Pero... pero.. —balbució la peliverde

—¡Por dios, no seas mustia, si en eso eres experta—opino fríamente la mujer

—Mama, ya pensare en algo lo prometo, los voy a separar—finalizo Setsuna.

El tan anhelado día, de la fiesta llego, Sere decidió ponerse una traje de baño, de color rosa pálido de dos piezas muy discreto con un pequeño vestido, de organza del mismo color del bikini y ato el cabello en una coleta; Mina en cambio opto por un traje de baño color negro de dos piezas, mas pequeño que el de Sere se amarro un pareo blanco en su cintura por ultimo se coloco una camisa blanca, que le llegaba a la rodilla y su cabello se lo levanto en un chongo informal, la castaña como era mas cohibida que su hermana, opto por un traje que era de dos piezas, un short verde y un TOP del mismo color, su cabello se lo dejo suelto por primera vez. Las tres chicas llevaban sandalias de playa.

Las tres chicas bajaron a la recepción y en el elevador se encontraron a Setsuna, quien se veía impresiónate con un traje de una sola pieza color oro, con la espalda totalmente descubierta y un vestido similar al de Sere solo que mucho mas corto y trasparente.

—Hola—saludo la peliverde sonriente mirando fijamente a Sere

—Hola—respondió la castaña

—Esperemos que a Dari no le moleste la sorpresa—suspiro teatralmente la peliverde

—No lo creo—respondió segura la rubia

En cuanto bajaron del ascensor, en el vestíbulo las esperaban Andrew y Sammy ambos con una playera y una bermuda.

Todos salieron rumbo a la playa.

Mientras en una casa de la playa, Darien y su madre terminaban de desayunar.

—Madre ¿A que hora iremos a ver la pieza que te interesa? —pregunto el pelinegro

—No lo se, pero ahora me apetece un paseo—respondió sonriente su madre

—Esta bien—suspiro el pelinegro

Ambos salieron a dar un paseo a la playa, cuando iban caminando algo llamo la atención del pelinegro, pues se suponía que la playa era privada, había muchas sombrillas de playa y lo que parecía ser un grupo de unas 20 personas si no es que mas.

—¡SORPRESA!—gritaron todos en cuanto el pelinegro y su madre llegaban cerca del grupo

El peligro esta en shock, por que pensó que a todos se les había olvidado su cumpleaños, en ese momento se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, al observar a su bella rubia dentro del grupo que corrió y se arrojo a sus brazos

—¡Felicidades mi amor! —exclamo la rubia

—Mi amor, pensé que se te había olvidado mi cumpleaños—susurro en pelinegro emocionado

—Claro que no, yo te amo y jamás se me olvidaría un día tan especial—dijo besando a su novio apasionadamente provocando, carcajadas, y algunos invitados tosieron además de una mirada de profundo de odio en una invitada.

Así todos fueron dándole su abrazo al pelinegro, y comenzando a tomar algo de comida del bufete mientras una pareja de enamorados iban, caminando tomados de la mano.

—Amor cuando era niño, tenia un lugar especial para mi en esta playa—informo el pelinegro a la rubia

—¿Por qué no me llevas a ese lugar? —respondió la rubia sonriendo

Caminaron varios metros y al final llegaron a un hermosa cabaña en medio de la playa.

Era mas bonita por dentro que, por fuera aunque estaba desgastada, por el paso del tiempo tenia una habitación con viejo sillón frente a una chimenea, que daba de signos de tener tiempo sin ser usada.

Sere sonrió, pues a pesar del tiempo era hermosa.

—Cuando veníamos a Francia, siempre me escapaba para venir aquí—recordó el pelinegro

—¿De verdad? —pregunto la rubia

—Si, aquí encontraba paz, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no venia—susurro

—Pues es hermosa, tiene cierto encanto—opino la rubia

El pelinegro la tomo de la mano para que se sentaran, en el viejo sofá y al hacerlo este se rompió causando un ruido horrible, ocasionado que la rubia cayera encima del pelinegro, en la cabaña solo se escucharon las carcajadas de ambos.

—Lo siento—se disculpo el pelinegro ayudando a la rubia a ponerse de pie

—No pasa nada—sonrió la rubia

—Por cierto aun te mereces un castigo , por hacerme pensar que te habías olvidado de mi cumpleaños—declaro en tono pícaro el pelinegro

—¿Castigo? —la rubia simulo estar preocupada

—Siiiiiiii, ven aquí—comento el pelinegro tomándola de la cintura y comenzando a besarla hasta que del vestido, de la rubia se cayo un pequeño paquete, que llamo la atención del pelinegro, agachándose a tomarlo.

—¡No! —grito la rubia

—No ¿qué es esto Sere? —pregunto preocupado el pelinegro entregándoselo a la rubia

—¡Tu regalo! —explico completamente roja la rubia

—¿Mi regalo? —expreso emocionado el pelinegro

Cuando tomo el pequeño paquete de manos de la rubia, lo abrió con manos temblorosas, se quedo observando el pequeño dije que colgaba de una cadenita plateada, con forma de corazón que tenia una media luna en el centro, sintió un pequeño bordo en la parte de atrás, al leerlo sus bellos ojos, se llenaron de lagrimas.

—¿La fecha en que nos vimos por primera vez? —pregunto sorprendido

—Si—susurro la rubia

—Te amo—expreso el pelinegro

Inmediatamente, la tomo en brazos, comenzando a besarla, se sentía feliz por que al fin había encontrado a su alma gemela, esta vez la vida le brindo, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, el amor de la rubia, los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, el pelinegro comenzó a acariciar a la rubia en sus hombros, fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su espalda, su cintura, la tomo por su trasero acercándola mas a el, haciéndole notar la reacción que provocaba en el.

La rubia estaba extasiada, pues era la primera vez que su novio la tocaba, mas allá de su rostro y sus labios, a la vez tenia miedo pues era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba de esa forma, todo esto era nuevo para a ella, aunque eso no evito que le provocaba muchas sensaciones, de pronto sintió que su temperatura se elevaba, era como si se empezara a arder, en el momento en que el pelinegro la tomo de su trasero y la acerco mas a el sintió la protuberancia cerca de su vientre y se puso rígida.

El pelinegro al notar la reacción de la rubia, comprendió que estaba actuando mal, por que una cabaña desvanecida no era el mejor lugar, para tener por primera vez a su gran amor, ya que por su forma de actuar estaba completamente seguro que era virgen. En ese momento la separo de el y se alejo un poco para poder controlarse, y poder pensar con claridad.

—Lo siento—susurro la rubia agachando la cabeza

—¡No mi amor, no pasa nada—respondió el pelinegro alzando su rostro con su dedo

índice.

—No era mi intención, reaccionar así—comento la rubia totalmente roja

—Mi amor, esta cabaña es hermosa, pero no, para que aquí sea la primera vez que estemos juntos.

—Darien yo...nun..nunca he.. he esta...—balbució la rubia

—Lo se princesa, tu nunca has estado con un hombre—suspiro el pelinegro

—Si—susurro bajito la rubia

—Por lo mismo, quiero que tu primera vez sea, en un mejor lugar que este mi amor—declaro el pelinegro.

—Gracias—suspiro la rubia

—Te amo—comento el pelinegro besándola nuevamente

Lo que ninguno de los dos enamorados, se dio cuenta es que una invitada, había escuchado toda la conversación y sonreía maliciosamente pues un plan se formaba en su cabeza.

En la playa continuaba la fiesta, cuando la pareja de enamorados volvió, todos se la estaban pasando en grande. Lita y Andrew jugaban a la pelota, mientras Mina y Sammy platicaban cerca de la playa.

—¿Se divierten? —pregunto una rubia que iba de la mano de su novio

—Si—grito emocionada Mina

—¿Por qué no jugamos un partido? —propuso el rubio

—Hombres contra mujeres— exclamo la castaña

—Jajaja van a perder— se burlo el pelinegro soltándose de su novia y tomando el balón.

Así comenzaron a jugar y tal como lo predijo Darien, las chicas iban perdiendo, las estaban goleando iban, 4-2 solo dos goles de la castaña, pues las rubias eran pésimas.

Comenzó a sonar la música la mayoría de los invitados comenzaron a bailar a excepción de una invitada, que estaba ideando como darle forma a su plan pues haría, que la rubia y el pelinegro terminaran.

«En una bebida » pensó maliciosamente la peliverde

La peliverde convenció a Armando de invitarle una copa a su primo, misma que ella cargo con una droga, que le daban para el dolor, cuando tuvo ese accidente que la dejo estéril, la sustancia funcionaba para quitar el dolor, pero si se mezclaba con el alcohol era malísima, pues daba la impresión de estar ebrio con tan solo una copa, motivo por el cual en cuanto el pelinegro se la tomara ella se aprovecharía de la situación.

—¿Primo, tomate una copa con nosotros? —sugirió Armando

—Claro —respondió secamente el pelinegro

Darien se tomo la bebida de un solo trago, pues no le gustaba estar en compañía de Setsuna, después de tomársela se despidió de Armando y acudió al lado de su novia quien en ese momento jugaba cartas con Lita.

—¡Perdí! —exclamo la castaña

—¡Otra vez gane! —sonrió triunfal la rubia

—Amor no te conocía ese talento —expreso el pelinegro con voz pastosa

—¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto la rubia, pues el pelinegro se había puesto pálido

—No lo se —susurro

—Amigo ¿Por qué no vas a recostarte un rato? —sugirió de pronto el rubio

—Si estas insinuando, que ya se me pasaron, las cucharadas te equivocas, solo he tomado muy poco —argumento el pelinegro

—Amor, vamos a que duermas un rato —opino la rubia preocupada por su novio

—Esta bien —respondió resignado el pelinegro

Sere y Andrew ayudaron al pelinegro a llegar a su habitación, la rubia estaba bastante preocupada, pues era cierto que casi no había tomado nada, desde que llegaron de la cabaña, dejaron recostado al pelinegro y bajaron nuevamente a la playa pues el rubio no la dejo quedarse en la habitación, argumentando que Sammy se iba a enojar.

Mientras el pelinegro roncaba profundamente, la peliverde subió a la casa con el pretexto de que quería ir al servicio, así busco la habitación del pelinegro y al dar con ella sonrió, pues su plan iba viento en popa.

Afinando detalles del mismo, tomo el celular del pelinegro y redacto un mensaje:

"Ya no soporto, verte con ese imbecil, tu eres MIA y siempre lo serás, esa mocosa es una estúpida, ya no quiero seguir ocupándola de tapadera, pues esta tarde ni si quiera quiso, acostarse conmigo es una niña boba, solo te deseo a ti, ven a mi cuarto, fingí sentirme mal, para poder verte, te espero... te deseo"

Lo envió al numero de Sere esperando que se tragara, que era por equivocación...

En la playa Sere trataba de distraerse, en cuanto vibro su celular en su bolsa que tenia su vestido observo ilusionada, que era un mensaje de Darien , pensó que ya había despertado y quería verla suspiro y lo abrió emocionada.

Se quedo de piedra al leer el mensaje las palabras, le martilleaban en la cabeza, su amado pelinegro le era infiel la había engañado pero sobre todo ¿A quien? citaba el pelinegro, en su habitación...

"Ya no soporto, verte con ese imbecil, tu eres MIA y siempre lo serás, esa mocosa es una estúpida, ya no quiero seguir ocupándola de tapadera, pues esta tarde ni si quiera quiso, acostarse conmigo es una niña boba, solo te deseo a ti, ven a mi cuarto, fingí sentirme mal, para poder verte, te espero... te deseo"

—No —susurro bajito la rubia

—¿Qué te pasa Sere? —pregunto preocupada la castaña, quien era la única que estaba cerca de la rubia.

—Yo.. me engaño.. Lita —comenzó a llorar la rubia

En ese instante, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, se le resbalo el celular de la mano, quedando tirado en la playa, ella comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa, la castaña al ver su reacción, recogió el teléfono del piso observando el mensaje quedándose por un instante inmóvil.

"Ya no soporto, verte con ese imbecil, tu eres MIA y siempre lo serás, esa mocosa es una estúpida, ya no quiero seguir ocupándola de tapadera, pues esta tarde ni si quiera quiso, acostarse conmigo es una niña boba, solo te deseo a ti, ven a mi cuarto fingí, sentirme mal, para poder verte, te espero... te deseo"

El pelinegro, engañaba a su prima, decidió seguirla sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pues no quería causar problemas por si esto resultaba ser una broma de mal gusto.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del pelinegro, Setsuna se desnudo e hizo lo propio con el pelinegro dejando, toda la ropa tirada en el piso, para que diera la impresión, de que tenían prisa por desnudarse, se metió en la cama con el y quedo en una posición, que parecía que la tenia en brazos.

En ese momento el pelinegro comenzó, a reaccionar al sentir le cuerpo de la peliverde, cerca del suyo, la confundió con la rubia y pensó que estaba soñando, justo en ese momento la rubia iba llegando a la habitación y abrió la puerta en el momento justo, que escucho la voz del pelinegro..

—Mi amor... —suspiro el pelinegro

—Mmmmm—exclamo la peliverde gimiendo de manera exagerada

La rubia se quedo en shock, pues era cierto su amado pelinegro la engañaba, todo su amor, era mentira, sus besos, sus palabras de amor, todo, todo, era mentira no quiso quedarse a escuchar nada mas, salió corriendo de la habitación chocando con la castaña, que venia llegando, al ver la escena Lita estaba furiosa, pero corrió tras su prima pues la rubia estaba destrozada.

Ambas chicas no se fijaron que alguien mas, las observaba detenidamente y decidió seguirlas, pues la actitud de la rubia no era normal y después al ver la reacción de su prima, su primer pensamiento fue « ¿Qué estará pasando?».

Cuando la castaña corría tras la rubia, para evitar que esta cometiera una locura, no vio al chico que la había seguido, el rubio al ingresar en la habitación, lo primero que vio fue una escena que lo desconcertó y grito.

—¡Darien! —grito que ayudo al pelinegro a despertar y reaccionar

—¿Setsuna? —pregunto desconcertado el pelinegro aun un poco mareado

—Si mi amor —respondió la peliverde

—¡No soy tu amor y sal de mi cama!—exclamo molesto—¿Por qué estoy desnudo? —pregunto aun mareado el pelinegro

—No voy a irme sin que hablemos—comento furiosa la peliverde

—¡Lárgate o te saco en este momento!—grito molesto el pelinegro ya mas despierto—¿Andrew? ayúdame a levantarme por favor—pidió

En ese momento el rubio se acerco a la cama, a ayudarle a incorporarse al pelinegro, mientras Setsuna tomo sus cosas, envuelta en una sabana salió de la habitación, pues había logrado su propósito separarlos...

Mientras en la playa Sere, no podía mas con su dolor se desvaneció, cayendo de rodillas en la arena, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente, Sammy la observaba desconcertado, la ayudo a incorporarse.

—¿Coneja que te pasa? —pregunto preocupado Sammy

—¡Me engaño, Sammy jugo conmigo! —expreso llorando la rubia

—¿Quién te engaño? —exclamo entre molesto y preocupado Sammy

—Sammy, sácala de aquí, ahora te cuento —manifestó Lita quien en ese momento, llegaba junto a sus primos.

Sammy le hizo caso, a la castaña tomo en brazos a su hermana, pues esta apenas podía, mantenerse en pie, tomaron un taxi y partieron rumbo al hotel.

En la habitación del pelinegro, Andrew lo ayudo a tomar un baño de agua fría, para poder despejarse, en cuanto el pelinegro termino de vestirse el rubio comenzó con el interrogatorio.

—¿Me quieres explicar que diablos paso? —pregunto molesto el rubio

—No lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo, es que mi Sere y tu me dejaron dormido—suspiro el pelinegro

—Darien, no se como paso pero Sere, entro en esta habitación y te encontró con Set..suna—informo el rubio

—¿Qué? —grito el pelinegro

—Así es, estaba realmente destrozada—manifestó el rubio con tristeza en su voz

—¡Tengo que verla! —vocifero el pelinegro levantándose de la cama pero aun se tambaleaba

—Amigo, tal vez te acostaste con ella ¿Por qué estabas borracho? —comento el rubio, observando el rostro del pelinegro completamente descompuesto

—No no, puede ser—susurraba el pelinegro aun en shock, pues no se acordaba de nada.

Mientras tanto en el hotel, Sere se desmayo en brazos de su hermano pues el dolor que sentía, la tenia completamente ida. Sammy estaba tan molesto que en cuanto la rubia, reacciono en su cama y no paraba de llorar hasta que se quedo dormida, le exigió a Lita que le contara lo que ella sabia, la castaña solo suspiro y decidió contarles la verdad.

—Hace un rato note rara a Sere, después que recibiera un mensaje en su celular, solo comenzó a llorar, diciendo que la había engañado, un momento después se le cayo el celular en la arena y yo lo levante y me quede de piedra con el mensaje, pues Darien citaba a un mujer en su habitación, en cuanto me di cuenta que Sere caminaba, rumbo a la casa la seguí, llegue unos instantes después que ella, y me quede helada al ver al imbecil ese, en la cama con Setsuna corrí tras Sere y la encontré llorando en tus brazos Sammy—finalizo el relato la castaña

—Maldito, lo voy a matar—grito furioso Sammy

—No, primo lo mejor es llevarnos a Sere, lo mas pronto posible a casa—comento Mina demostrando por primera vez que si pensaba seriamente

—Mina, tiene razón si Darien viene a verla, le hará mas daño—opino la castaña

—Esta bien, organizare el viaje de regreso—suspiro frutado Sammy, dirigiéndose a su habitación

Minutos después que Sammy, salió de la habitación, llamaron a la puerta y la castaña se quedo helada, al ver a su novio en compañía del pelinegro.

—Largarte—grito la castaña cerrando la puerta para no despertar su prima

—No, Lita por favor necesito ver a Sere—rogó el pelinegro

—Jamás—vocifero Sammy, quien en ese momento iba llegando a la habitación de las chicas, estampando su puño en la cara del pelinegro

—¡Sammy! —exclamo el rubio interponiendo entre ambos chicos

—No te quiero cerca de ella, te advertí que si la lastimabas te iba a pesar—argumento Sammy intentando golpear al pelinegro de nuevo.

—¡No, Samuel tengo que explicarle a Sere, lo que paso!—explico el pelinegro quien, se limpiaba el pequeño rastro de sangre de su boca.

—¿Señor Chiba todo bien? —preguntaron los de seguridad del hotel quienes llegaban en ese momento

—Todo bien, retírense—respondió secamente el pelinegro

—Sammy, tranquilízate, Sere te necesita—intervino la castaña

—Cierto vamonos, mas te vale que te alejes de ella—sentencio Sammy entrando en la habitación con la castaña.

—Darien, vamos en este momento no podrás hablar con ella—opino el rubio

—No, Andrew, tengo que verla—pronuncio desesperado el pelinegro

—Ahora no te van a dejar verla, vamonos, mañana sera otro día—respondió el rubio tomando al pelinegro del brazo para que entrara en su habitación.

En la habitación de las chicas, Mina y Lita empacaron todo, mientras su primo, caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación.

—Todo listo—informo Mina

—Bien, vamos el vuelo que contrate sale en una hora—respondió secamente Sammy, acercándose a la cama de su hermana.

La castaña le hizo señas con la cabeza que no.

—Sere, cielo despierta, ya nos vamos—comento con ternura la castaña

—¡Me engaño!—susurro la rubia comenzando a llorar de nuevo

Cuando la castaña la ayudo a intentar incorporarse, a la rubia le fallaron las piernas y estuvo apunto de golpearse contra el suelo, si no es por que su hermano la sostuvo del brazo, Sammy con delicadeza la tomo en brazos apoyando su cabeza en su hombro dejándola llorar mientras las chicas tomaban las cosas y salían rumbo al ascensor, abordando después el taxi que ya los esperaba, para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

El pelinegro dio instrucciones en recepción, que cualquier asunto relacionado con la habitación de su novia, se lo comunicaran de inmediato.

—Amigo, tranquilízate—comento el rubio al observar al pelinegro totalmente destruido

—¡Andrew, la amo y no quiero perderla—comento desesperado el pelinegro

Justo en ese momento sonaba, el teléfono de la habitación el rubio lo tomo, en cuanto escucho que las personas de la habitación a donde se alojaba Lita acababa de ser, desocupada y que les habían pedido un taxi con rumbo desconocido el rubio entro en pánico.

—¿Darien se fueron? —informo consternado el rubio

—¿Qué? —grito el pelinegro saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación

Llegando a recepción el pelinegro pidió inmediatamente su carro, pues no sabia a donde se habían llevado a la rubia.

«El aeropuerto » pensó inmediatamente el pelinegro.

En el aeropuerto Sammy había contratado, un pequeño avión privado para que los llevara de vuelta a Londres. Recostó con cuidado a su hermana en un asiento quien se había dormido, nuevamente de tanto llorar, le puso una manta y esperaron a despegar que fue unos cuantos minutos, después de haber llegado al aeropuerto.

Cuando el pelinegro, llego al aeropuerto utilizo, sus influencias y se entero que Samuel Tsukino, contrato un pequeño avión privado para que los llevara, de vuelta a Londres suspiro frustrado, pues tenia solo 5 minutos que el avión acaba de despegar.

«La había perdido, la había perdido »pensó desesperado el pelinegro.

De vuelta, en Londres, mientras las chicas acostaban a su prima Sammy le contó lo ocurrido, a su padre pues su madre ya se hallaba dormida, su padre furioso quiso partirle la cara al pelinegro, la castaña les sugirió que llamaran un medico, pues la rubia solo despertaba cada rato llorando y no dormía en realidad. Llamaron al medico de la familia el Doctor Souchi Tomoe, quien decidió recetarle unas pastilla para que durmiera profundamente sin sobresaltos todo ese día mientras se tranquilizaba para que pudieran platicar con ella.

Mientras tanto, en Francia el pelinegro en compañía del rubio, buscaban la forma de partír inmediatamente de vuelta a Londres, para ir en busca de su amada.

Los padres del pelinegro no podían creer, lo que un empleado del hotel les contaba, que su hijo se había agarrado a golpes, en pleno pasillo con el huésped Tsukino.

—¿Qué abra pasado Mamo —preguntaba preocupada Atenea, por la actitud de su hijo

—No lo se —respondió suspirando el padre del pelinegro, en ese momento le marco a su hijo, quien le informo estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando que el piloto llegara, pues le había dado la noche la libre, para que lo llevara de vuelta a Londres.

Ambos padres del chico, decidieron acudir al aeropuerto, en cuanto llegaron encontraron a su hijo en la sala de espera junto con su amigo Andrew.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso Darien? —pregunto Atenea tomando de la mano a su hijo

—No lo se madre, no lo se, desperté en mi habitación y estaba completamente desnudo con Setsuna a mi lado —les contó el pelinegro

—¡Que te acostaste con esa víbora! —exclamo molesta su madre

—No lo se madre —informo el pelinegro mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

—¡Por eso, te golpeo Samuel!, ¿Serena? —intervino Mamo

—Si padre, no se como mi Sere se entero pero me encontró con ella —respondió el pelinegro mientras sus bellos ojos brillaban por las lagrimas

—¡Darien, parecía como borracho! —opino el rubio atrayendo, la atención de Atenea quien, en ese instante le dio una bofetada al pelinegro.

—¡Mujer! —grito Mamo

—¿Engañaste a Sere con esa mujer, por estar ebrio? —vocifero furiosa la mujer

—No lo se madre, no me acuerdo de nada —respondió el pelinegro sobandose su mejilla.

—¿Cómo que no te acuerdas? —pregunto Mamo

—Señor Chiba el piloto esta listo —interrumpió la azafata

—Lo siento hablamos, en otro momento —finalizo el pelinegro abordando en el avión.

En casa de la rubia, Selene se sorprendió cuando su marido, le contó lo que había ocurrido en Francia, disimulo pues tenia que intercambiar una palabritas con su hija.

En la habitación de la rubia esta apenas había probado bocado, no hablaba con nadie solo lloraba y repetía una y otra vez ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?. Sus primas impotentes de no poder hacer nada, solo estaban con ella hasta que la medicina hacia efecto, y se quedaba dormida, ese día por la tarde le avisaron al Señor Tsukino, que el Darien estaba en la puerta tanto Marie, como todo el personal tenían instrucciones, de no dejarlo pasar y si no quería irse llamaran a la policía.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente en Francia, el pelinegro desesperado, sabia que tendría que haber una forma de verla, hablar con ella poder explicarle, que no se acordaba de nada. Pero sobre todo que la amaba y que lucharía hasta obtener su perdón, no importaba el tiempo que le llevara estaría siempre junto a ella...

Las chicas no dejaban entrar a la madre de la rubia, a su habitación evitando que cuando entraba dejarlas solas, pues la conocían y de sobra sabían que en lugar de hacerle un bien, le haría mucho daño.

Ese día por la tarde, Selene aprovecho que su marido se había ido a la empresa, y la castaña y su hermana estaban en el comedor, ingreso al cuarto de su hija quien a raíz, de la supuesta infidelidad del pelinegro, apenas comía y solo dormía, con ayuda del medicamento lucia fatal, como un cuerpo sin vida, la rubia esperaba que la abrazara, pero en cambio esta inmediatamente la ataco.

—¡Eres una imbecil, te engaño por que tu no quisiste acostarte con el—reclamo Selene molesta

—Ma...ma—balbuceo la rubia rompiendo en llanto

—¡Mustia!—exclamo su madre sin darse cuenta que Kenji iba ingresando en la habitación, que había escuchado todo, tomo a su esposa del brazo, la saco del cuarto y le pidió a la castaña que la calmara.

—¡Vuelves a lastimar a mi hija y te largas de esta casa!—exclamo furioso el padre de la rubia

—Kenji mi amor—respondió sorprendida Selene

—Te lo advierto, ya se que el otro día de no ser por Lita, estuviste a punto de dejar entrar a Chiba—informo viendo como su esposa se ponía pálida.

—Ken... yo—balbuceo la madre de la rubia

—Es la ultima advertencia—finalizo el padre de la rubia

Mientras en la habitación de la rubia, la castaña consiguió que dejara de llorar y se quedara dormida con ayuda de la medicina, lo que no se dio cuenta la castaña, es que la rubia no se tomo la pastilla, en cuanto su prima salió de su habitación, le daban vueltas en la cabeza, las palabras de su madre que había sido su culpa.

«Es cierto yo no quise acostarme con el por miedo, Pero ¿Por eso me engaño? » pensaba una y otra vez la rubia.

Con esas palabras en su mente, se fue de su cuarto sin que nadie notara su ausencia, pues para todos ella dormía, salió por la puerta de servicio misma que usaba para escaparse cuando era pequeña, esta daba directamente a la calle, camino como un robot varias calles, llegando hasta una avenida, que tenia que cruzar por medio de un puente, subió las escaleras pensando que ya no podía con tanto dolor, por que sin el pelinegro ya no quería vivir, todo lo podría soportar, incluso el desamor de su madre, pero no vivir sin el...

Sin pesarlo dos veces, al llegar justo al centro del puente se inclino en la barandilla de este, observando los autos circular, debajo de ella. Sonrió al pensar, que todo estaba por terminar, al fin terminaría con este profundo dolor que sentía, dentro de su pecho.

—Darien—susurro cerrando sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras se dejaba caer

Lo ultimo que sintió fue unos brazos alrededor de su cintura e inmediatamente un grito, antes de caer inconsciente...

—Noooooooo—grito un atractivo chico de cabello castaño tomando a la rubia de la cintura...

Listo un capitulo mas espero le haya gustado. Mil gracias a quien se tomo el tiempo para leer se los agradezco...

Espero les guste este capitulo, disculpen las faltas de ortografía...

Gracias por seguir esta historia!

***Yeski2000: me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y efectivamente el cumple del pelinegro será padre aunque no terminara de forma muy agradable espero te guste este capitulo****

***FifoTsukino: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y pues si ambas mujeres se pusieron de acuerdo para que fuera una sorpresa pero gracias a su ex no va a terminar nada bien***

***ogba95: hola gracias x leer ojala también te guste este capitulo

***chistye de chiba: Así es Lita, pero mas adelante sabrás por que es tan desconfiada, si Ittou es un poquito odioso, pero esta enamorado de Sere y así es lamentablemente la fiesta no va a terminar nada bien.

***Angel Negro 29: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, efectivamente aun falta el clímax de esta historia espero te agrade este capitulo****


	6. CAPITULO VI MI VIDA SIN TI, ¿UNA PEQUEÑA

Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro

CAPITULO VI MI VIDA SIN TI, ¿UNA PEQUEÑA ESPERANZA ,VOLVERTE A VER?

Haruka Tenou un reconocido Psicólogo, iba caminado por la calle sin rumbo, por que estaba completamente desconcertado, de lo que acaba de descubrir al volver, de improviso a su departamento, que compartía con su prometida, Viluy Robbinson, una famosa modelo, con la que ya llevaba dos años viviendo juntos, solo que su prometida siempre le decía, que su mayor ilusión era ser madre, pero lo que el descubrió, en un cajón de su cómoda, lo dejo completamente pasmado, pues habían varias cajas de anticonceptivos, lo que solo significaba una sola cosa le había mentido.

En el momento que subió las escaleras, para cruzar el puente, observo a una bella rubia inclinándose en el mismo, con los ojos completamente rojos, de tanto llorar se acerco a ella para preguntarle si podía ayudarla, en el momento que llego casi detrás de ella la escucho susurrar un nombre y tomar impulso para soltarse, grito con todas sus fuerzas tomando inmediatamente en brazos

—¡No! —grito desesperado sujetándola inmediatamente...

Al tomarla en brazos ella se desvaneció, quedo inconsciente, inmediatamente la cargo para bajarla del puente, y así poder pedir una ambulancia.

Cuando logro llegar hasta una banca, se sentó colocando la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas, marco el numero del hospital en donde trabajaba su tío, le pidió le enviara un ambulancia, contándole lo sucedido. Mientras observaba a la chica, noto que era hermosa a pesar que se veía, un poco delgada parecía, que llevaba días sin comer, tenia la piel mas clara, que jamás había visto, un cabello que brillaba tenuemente con el sol.

En cuanto la ambulancia llego, Haruka se subió solicitándoles lo necesario, para ayudarle a reaccionar a la chica. Cuando la rubia abrió sus ojos, el castaño se quedo sin aliento, tenia unos ojos preciosos aunque los nublaba una profunda tristeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto el castaño

—¡Darien!—susurro la chica cayendo nuevamente en la inconciencia

—¿Darien?—repitió el castaño

«Creo que es el nombre que susurro cuando la encontré a punto de arrojarse,¿Quién será? »pensó el castaño.

Al llegar al hospital los esperaba su tío.

—¡Serenity! —exclamo sorprendido el tío de Haruka

—¿Souchi la conoces? —pregunto sorprendido el castaño

—Claro de hecho soy su medico—suspiro Souchi—ingrésela en una habitación privada yo me encargo de todo—ordeno el Doctor

Ingresaron a la rubia, el Doctor Tomoe le checo todos sus signos vitales, los cuales eran débiles, motivo por el cual le aplico un suero y ahora venia la parte mas importante que su sobrino le contara, toda la historia, para después llamar a su viejo amigo Kenji.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso Haruka? —le pregunto Tomoe

—Iba caminado rumbo a mi casa, cuando la vi en medio del puente lloraba, me acerque a ayudarla, pero antes de poder preguntarle nada, intento tirarse del puente—relato el castaño

—¿Qué, intento suicidarse? —grito Souchi

—¿Qué le paso tío, por que intento acabar con su vida? —pregunto curioso el castaño

—Un desamor—contesto tristemente—Debo llamara a Kenji—informo el Doctor alejándose del castaño.

—Claro yo me quedo con ella—finalizo el castaño

Haruka observaba, tiernamente a la rubia, se preguntaba si esta joven, era capaz de amar tan intensamente, al grado de querer acabar con su vida, lo que le hizo replantearse su manera de vivir, pues si el quería a su novia, pero no la amaba tan intensamente, como la joven que tenia frente a sus ojos. Para el, que Viluy, le hubiera mentido le dolía, pero no era el fin del mundo, por primera vez en sus vida, sintió envidia del hombre, al que amaba la rubia, pues anhelo algún día llegar a amar tan intensamente pero sobre todo ser correspondido.

En casa de la rubia Kenji al fin comprendió, que había hecho mal al mentirle a su pequeña hija, sobre su origen, pues el pensó que Selene, seria una buena madre y no fue así, comenzó a recordar a su gran y verdadero amor Ikuko Winston.

Kenji solo tenia 2 años de casado con Selene y notaba que ese matrimonio no lo hacia feliz, ellos no se llevaban bien, a su mujer le gustaba presumir de lo que tenia, cuando a el eso le parecía exagerado, ese mismo día que el analizaba, la idea de separase de su esposa, llego a la empresa una joven secretaria, de un bello cabello rubio y ojos como el cielo azul, de nombre Ikuko Winston, a partir de ese día seria la ayudante de su secretaria, con el paso del tiempo se enamoro perdidamente de ella, era tan distinta de Selene, era noble tierna, dulce con los demás, logro conquistarla, estaba decidido a dejar a su esposa, para poder ofrecerle algo sólido a su amada Ikuko, cuando en ese instante sonó su teléfono celular sacándolo de sus pensamientos y volviéndolo al presente.

—Diga—hablo Kenji

—Amigo, soy el Doctor Tomoe—respondieron del otro lado de la línea

—¿Tomoe que ocurre? —pregunto

—Kenji tranquilo, trajeron a Sere esta hospitalizada—informo

—¡Mi hija, esto debe ser un error!—exclamo horrorizado

—No, no lo es ven inmediatamente a la clínica y te explico—manifestó el Doctor

—Salgo inmediatamente—finalizo la comunicación

En ese instante salió rumbo a la habitación de su hija, pasando de lado a su sobrina y su hijo que platicaban, sobre la situación de la rubia.

—¿Padre, pasa algo? —pregunto Sammy siguiéndolo

—Me llamo Tomoe, diciéndome que Sere esta hospitalizada—respondió Kenji

—¡Imposible, ella esta dormida! —exclamo horrorizada la castaña

Al ingresar el la habitación los tres se quedaron helados, pues la cama estaba completamente vacía, la castaña estallo en llanto, mientras todos salían rumbo al estacionamiento para dirigirse al hospital.

—Padre tu no puedes manejar en ese estado—declaro Sammy estirando las manos hacia su padre—Dame las llaves—pidió

—Esta bien—respondió este entregándoselas a regañadientes

En casa del pelinegro, este platicaba con su madre, cuando ingreso en la habitación, Luna su nana indicándole que Setsuna Meio estaba en la puerta.

—¿Qué quiere esa mujer? —pregunto molesta la madre del pelinegro

—Déjala pasar—ordeno el pelinegro

En cuanto la peliverde entro traía los ojos completamente hinchados, pues iba a jugarse su ultima carta, su madre había desaparecido solo dejándole, una nota que se iba, con su amante.

—Darien—hablo la peliverde

—¿Qué quieres tu no eres bienvenida en esta casa? —respondió con desprecio el pelinegro

—Pero... pero estoy embarazada—balbuceo la peliverde

—¡Mentirosa! —grito Armando ingresando en la sala

—¿Armando? —pregunto la madre del pelinegro

—Dile a Darien, lo que me confirmo esta mañana, tu medico—declaro Armando

—¿Mi medico? —exclamo horrorizada la peliverde

—Si tu medico, cuéntanos como hace un año, después de estar completamente, drogada tropezaste en las escaleras, de ese hotel, perdiendo a tu hijo quedando, imposibilitada de ser madre—detallo de forma cruel Armando

—No es cierto—grito la peliverde sollozando

—¿Es cierto lo que dijo mi sobrino? —intervino Atenea

—No, no el miente —respondió Setsuna

—¡Claro que es cierto! —declaro con tono frió Armando

—Setsuna, una vez quisiste engañarme, Lo siento pero ya no te creo —informo el pelinegro

—Te arrepentirás te lo juro —exclamo la peliverde saliendo de la habitación

—¿Armando por que hiciste esto, si se supone que tu me odias? —pregunto perplejo el pelinegro

—Yo no te odio Darien—suspiro su primo—Solo te envidiaba, pero ahora he comprendido que Setsuna no vale nada—confirmo

—Hijo muchas gracias—expreso Atenea abrazando a su sobrino

En ese instante sonó su móvil era Andrew.

—¿Amigo pasa algo? —pregunto el pelinegro poniendo cara de espanto—Claro se donde queda, salgo inmediatamente—finalizo colgando el teléfono.

—¿Qué ocurre hijo, a donde vas?—señalo su madre

—Serena, esta hospitalizada—respondió el pelinegro mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto, y salía de la habitación.

En la clínica ingresaban, Kenji y Lita mientras Sammy estacionaba el auto, al pedir informes, en la recepción les indicaron que pasaran al consultorio del Doctor Tomoe, en donde no se encontraba el Doctor si no un joven de cabello castaño. Quien los miraba con curiosidad en cuanto abrieron la puerta.

—¿Ustedes son familiares de Serenity? —pregunto el castaño

—Claro soy su padre—respondió Kenji

—Mi tío vendrá en seguida, yo traje a su hija—comento el castaño

—¿Usted la trajo, que fue lo que le paso? —articulo Kenji

—Bueno... —balbuceo el castaño justo en ese momento ingreso Tomoe, respondiendo por Haruka

—Kenji, Sere intento suicidarse—informo el medico

—¡Que hizo que! —exclamo horrorizada la castaña

—Eso no es posible—manifestó Kenji totalmente descompuesto

«Tienes que vivir por ella » en ese momento Kenji recordó las palabras de su amada Ikuko

—¿Pero como paso? —pregunto la castaña sacando a su tío de sus pensamientos

El castaño les contó, la historia dejándolos pasmados a todos incluyendo a Sammy, quien acaba de llegar al consultorio.

Pasaron a la habitación a ver a la rubia, en ese momento ella dormía, profundamente por los sedantes que le aplicaron, Lita y Sammy salieron de la habitación.

—Hija mía, que fue lo que te hice —susurro Kenji con lagrimas en los ojos.

Observando a su hija dormir, en la cama de aquella habitación, Kenji recordó el momento en que nació, Ikuko tenia una bella sonrisa al sostener a Sere en brazos, tan pequeña gritaba a todo pulmón, en ese instante los aparatos comenzaron a sonar, indicándole que algo no iba bien, llamo a un medico y la enfermera se llevo a su bebe pidiéndole salir de la habitación, en ese instante Ikuko le susurro débilmente "Tienes que vivir por ella" justo en ese momento su corazón dejo de latir y el doctor le indico que lo sentía pero había fallecido, Kenji se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas llorando por la muerte de su amada, cuando Selene apareció en el hospital...

Justo en ese momento la rubia reacciono observando a su padre llorar.

—Papi —susurro débilmente la rubia.

—¡Mi amor estas bien! —exclamo Kenji

—Lo siento —comenzó a llorar la rubia

—No mi niña, todo esta bien —manifestó su padre

—Yo.. yo no quería hacer eso —balbuceo la chica

—No fue tu culpa hija mía, te prometo que lo vamos a solucionar juntos —finalizo su padre abrazando a su hija.

Afuera de la habitación la castaña, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, justo en ese instante el pelinegro pedía informes de la rubia en recepción cuando llego Andrew.

—Señorita necesito informes de Serenity Tsukino —comento el pelinegro

—¿Tsukino?, esta en la habitación 405, cuarto piso —respondió la enfermera

—Darien —lo llamo el rubio

—¿Andrew que te dijo Lita, que le paso a mi princesa? —vocifero el pelinegro

—Nada, la llame hace rato, apenas entendía lo que me decía solo lloraba y repetía una y otra vez que Sere, estaba en el hospital por culpa suya —respondió el rubio.

Sammy acudió por un te para poder calmarla un poco a su prima, mientras la castaña esperaba que su tío saliera de la habitación para poder dejarla entrar, a ver a su prima cuando vio a su novio sonrió débilmente, pero su sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando vio al pelinegro detrás de su novio.

—¡Tu que demonios haces aquí, márchate esto es por tu culpa! —exclamo la castaña en cuanto el pelinegro se acerco

—Lita por favor —susurro el rubio

—Solo dime que esta bien y me retiro —informo el pelinegro en tono triste

En ese momento, el padre de la rubia venia saliendo de la habitación, cuando observo al pelinegro junto a su sobrina recordó lo que Ikuko siempre le decía.

«Piensa siempre en su bienestar» recordó Kenji.

—Señor Chiba, necesito hablar con usted un momento —le pidió el padre de Serena

—Por supuesto —respondió el pelinegro

El padre de la rubia camino rumbo a la cafetería, con el pelinegro, siguiéndole los talones, al llegar a una mesa bastante alejada, del resto el Señor Tsukino, le indico que se sentaran suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

—Se lo que ocurrió entre mi hija y usted —comento el padre de la rubia

—Señor Tsukino, lo que ocurrió fue un error —respondió el pelinegro

—¡Un error, que casi le cuesta la vida a mi hija! —exclamo el padre de la chica.

—¿Qué? —pregunto exaltado el pelinegro

—Así es, mi hija esta internada ¿Por qué? hace un par de horas intento terminar con su vida —suspiro frustrado el padre de la rubia

—Eso no puede ser... mi princesa... —balbuceaba el pelinegro

—Le debo su vida a un joven, que estaba ahí, por casualidad—le confió

—No, mi princesa—decía sin sentido el chico

—Le pido que si, de verdad la ama, aléjese de ella —solicito el padre de la rubia

—No no puedo, hacer eso, no puedo vivir sin ella —susurraba el pelinegro con sus bellos ojos cubiertos totalmente de lagrimas.

—Aléjate de ella por favor, no quiero perder a mi hija, su presencia le hace daño, por favor —le pidió el Señor Tsukino realmente desesperado.

—Por favor, déjeme verla por ultima vez y le juro que me alejare de ella —respondió el pelinegro con los ojos completamente rojos.

—De acuerdo, en este momento duerme, despídete y vete —ordeno el padre de la rubia.

El padre de la rubia, lo llevo hasta el cuarto en dormía su hija, el pelinegro al entrar se quedo en shock, su princesa lucia pálida y su cara estaba mas delgada, parecía realmente enferma, se sintió miserable pues lastimo a la persona, que mas amaba en la vida, hizo lo que siempre juro no hacerle, herirla.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama, el padre de la rubia salió de la habitación le daría, cinco minutos a solas con la rubia, el pelinegro inmediatamente comenzó a llorar, por verla en ese estado, pero sobre todo saberse, el único culpable estuvo a punto de perderla para siempre, ese dolor jamás podría haberlo superado, la sola idea de considerarlo le hacia mucho daño, sin ella su vida no tenia ningún sentido, era su ángel, quien lo había salvado del infierno, se acerco y acaricio su mejilla, la rubia solo suspiro pero no abrió sus ojos.

—Te amor princesa... siempre te amare —le susurro el pelinegro besando tiernamente, sus labios alejándose de ella, observándola fijamente, para recordar para siempre, su olor, su sabor, su belleza, salió de la habitación, jurándose que no descansaría hasta, saber que había ocurrido realmente y así un día poder luchar, nuevamente por su gran y único amor...

—¡Ahora cumpla su palabra déjela en paz, olvídate de ella!—pidió el padre de la rubia

—Por el momento me iré, por su bien pero jamás la olvidare, por que la amo demasiado solo le advierto algo, en el momento que descubra, que fue lo que realmente paso, ni usted, ni nadie me alejara de ella—juro el pelinegro dirigiéndose rumbo a la salida del hospital.

Mas tarde en la clínica, llegaban Selene en compañía de su hermana Niza con su hija Mina y el Señor Kayama todos, lucían realmente consternados, por lo que le había ocurrido a la rubia. El señor Tsukino les contó que salió de la casa, en compañía de Lita, para tomar un poco de sol, pero se sintió mal, por la falta de alimento se desmayo causándole a la castaña una gran preocupación, las tres personas de esa familia que sabían la verdad, decidieron guardar silencio para no causarle, mas dolor a la rubia.

Había transcurrido, justo una semana que la rubia, fue dada de alta, pero aun lucia triste, aunque esta vez, ya hablaba cuando le preguntaban algo, dormía y comía un poco mas. Esa misma semana al padre de Mina, le ofrecieron un trabajo en la Cuidad de México, como director de la nueva filial de la empresa para que trabajaba. Kenji pensó que para ayudar a su hija a superar su ruptura lo mejor, era que se alejara un tiempo de su ambiente, le sugirió a su hija que se fuera con sus primas, pues sin ellas se sentiría, realmente sola, la chica considero la idea de irse, para poder sanar sus heridas.

En cambio el pelinegro, para poder seguir, viviendo sin la rubia, acepto hacerse cargo de una empresa en Miami Florida, era demasiado difícil, estar en el mismo país, sin poder estar cerca de ella, sabia por Andrew, que la chica iba poco a poco recuperándose, del incidente de Francia y después de su intento de suicido, cada que recordaba su rostro en el hospital, se sentía terriblemente molesto, para el pasar cada día lejos de ella significaba la muerte.

Para la castaña fue muy duro, decirle adiós al rubio, el día que se despidieron fue una platica difícil para ambos.

—Andrew, hace unas semana debí hablar contigo—suspiro la castaña

—¿De que mi amor? —respondió preocupado el rubio

—Al esposo de mi madre le ofrecieron, un trabajo en otro país —informo la castaña con los ojos tristes

—¿Qué? —grito en rubio

—Así es nos vamos en unos días —susurro la castaña

—¿Pero a donde se van?, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? —opino algo molesto el chico

—¿Por qué?, yo tenia la esperanza, de quedarme al lado de Sere, pero ella se va con nosotros —menciono la chica

—Lita no te me dejes —expreso desesperado el rubio

—Lo siento pero, no puedo dejarla sola —grito la chica corriendo hacia su casa ya que sabia que no podía seguir soportando un segundo mas las lagrimas.

—Litaaaaaa —grito el chico pero esta ya había ingresado en su casa y por mas, que toco el rubio ella no le abrió.

Dentro de la casa la castaña se derrumbo, llorando por haber perdido al amor de su vida, pues no podía, pedirle que la esperara eso era realmente injusto, tampoco quería que continuaran a la distancia, pues ella no creía en el amor de lejos.

El día de hoy, las tres chicas partían hacia México.

La casa en la que vivirían era, realmente adorable, contaba con 4 recamaras, 2 cuartos de servicio, un despacho, terraza, además de una jardín enorme.

El padre de las chicas las inscribió en una universidad local, Sere y Lita estudiarían Fisioterapia, mientras Mina se decidió por estudiar para Contadora, la única que estaba realmente feliz con el cambio era Mina, en cambio la castaña extrañaba todo el tiempo al rubio, Sere en cambio, ya había perdonado al pelinegro, todavía le lloraba alguna vez, cada vez era menos frecuente, sonreía de nuevo aunque, ya no era su misma sonrisa, autentica se volvió mas fría y distante con las personas y trataba de llevar su vida adelante.

Ese día en especifico iba rumbo a la biblioteca, con una pila enorme de libros, en los brazos no vio a cierto chico castaño, tropezó con el tirandole, los libros encima.

—¡Tu! —exclamo el castaño sorprendido

—¿Disculpe nos conocemos? —pregunto la rubia incorporándose

—¿Si?, acaso no me recuerdas yo te lleve al hospital hace un par de semanas —le recordó el chico

—¡Ammm, claro usted me salvo la vida! —lo reconoció la rubia, poniéndose completamente roja

—Usted, no, llámame Haruka—informo sonriendo el castaño

—De acuerdo en ese caso yo soy Sere—manifestó la rubia sonriendo

—Ok, pero dime ¿Cómo sigues? —pregunto

—Mucho mejor, gra..gracias por ayudarme ese día —balbuceo la rubia

—No fue nada, y no tienes de que avergonzarte —declaro convencido el chico

—¡Yoooo...! —suspiro la chica

—¿Puedo invitarte un café? —sugirió el chico

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamo la rubia sonriendo de forma espontánea como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo.

Acudieron a la cafetería de la universidad en la que el, castaño daba algunas asesorias, pues debido al engaño de hace unas semanas de su novia, decidió poner distancia y acepto ese empleo.

—¿De verdad como sigues? —le pregunto el chico

—Mucho mejor, poco a poco voy sanado mis heridas—suspiro la rubia

—Puedo saber que fue lo que te paso—manifestó el chico

—Si—susurro

Sere le contó toda su historia con el pelinegro, como se conocieron y todo lo que paso en Francia al recordarlo sus bellos ojos, se llenaron de lagrimas, el castaño le tomo la mano con ternura en señal de apoyo.

—¡Sabes que lo que estuviste a punto de hacer, fue una cobardía! —opino el chico

—Lo se, de verdad, no se que me paso—suspiro—Se que no es excusa, pero a mi se me hizo fácil. —comento la rubia bajando la mirada, mientras soltaba la mano del chico.

—Se que no soy nadie, ¡Pero no pensaste en la gente que te ama! —exclamo el castaño

—Yo, se que actué muy mal y si no fuera por ti... —se quedo completamente en silencio

—Bueno eso ya paso, dime no has sabido nada del causante de tus locuras— pregunto sonriendo en castaño para aligerar el ambiente

—No—fue la única respuesta de la chica.

Desde ese día, Haruka se volvió su mejor amigo además de su confidente, ya habían trascurrido doce largos meses desde que se fue de Londres, cada que sus padres la visitaban procuraban no mencionar al pelinegro, para no lastimarla, lo ultimo que supo de el, fue que se había ido a los Estados Unidos, a trabajar a la empresa familiar.

A pesar de la distancia el pelinegro, no lograba olvidar a la rubia, siempre pensaba en ella, sabia por su investigador privado que era feliz en México, estudiando Fisioterapia, tenia muchos amigos pero según el investigador, había un profesor con el que pasaba mucho tiempo, comían juntos casi todos lo días pero nunca los había encontrado, en una situación que no fuera nada mas que amigos, al pelinegro le daban celos, pero sabia que mientras no supiera que fue lo que paso esa noche, no era digno del amor de la rubia.

Para Setsuna después, que esa noche, no saliera como ella quería, por culpa de Armando, se dedico a intentar aprovecharse de los hombres se volvió amante de un político que le daba todo, aunque la trataba mal pues no la respetaba la denigraba, de una forma que era horrible para cualquier mujer.

Faltaba una semana para su graduación, para el pelinegro era la ocasión de volver a verla, no solo por foto si no en persona, añoraba ese día mas que nada en la vida, su investigación de lo que ocurrió en Francia, seguía su curso, no había logrado ver a Setsuna desde esa noche en la sala de su casa, un día por casualidad se encontró, a la madre de la peliverde en una tienda de Los Ángeles, la mujer no lucia tan bien como siempre, parecía que ya no llevaba el estilo de vida que acostumbraba.

Varios días después de haber visto a la madre de la peliverde, esta lo visito en su oficina, para el pelinegro fue una sorpresa, pero decidió atenderla.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —pregunto receloso el pelinegro

—Tengo lo que necesitas, para demostrar lo que paso en Francia esa noche—sonrió triunfal la mujer

—¿Qué? —exclamo sorprendido el chico

—Así es, yo se que esa noche, tu no te acostaste con Setsuna—informo la mujer

—Pero, pero—se quedo en shock el pelinegro

—Esa noche, mi querida hija me contó todo lo que hizo, por video chat—manifestó la mujer—Y por precaución yo grabe esa, conversación...—sonrió descaradamente la mujer.

—¡Es cierto lo que esta diciendo! —grito el pelinegro

—Si—susurro la mujer

—¡Supongo que, no esta aquí para darme el video, por buena voluntad! —expreso molesto

—No, Quiero dinero, ¿Cuánto vale para ti, la verdad? —dijo sin vergüenza

—Le daré lo que me pida, pero antes quiero ver ese video—hablo convencido el pelinegro

La mujer, extrajo un CD, de su bolso y se lo entrego comentándole, que no era el original, se lo daría en el momento que le llegara al precio.

Después de ver el video el pelinegro estaba, en shock pues esa noche, perdió parte de su vida, solo por una mujer, interesada y malvada.

—¡Me drogo! —grito el pelinegro furioso

—Setsuna es muy creativa—sonrió la mujer

—Su hija y usted son unas desgraciadas—expreso totalmente molesto

—Si—se puso seria—Por cierto quiero cinco millones de dólares, en efectivo y el video es tuyo—declaro la mujer

—Le daré el dinero, pero después no quiero saber nada de usted o de su hija, si vuelvo a verlas, le juro que las are pedazos—juro el pelinegro

Para el pelinegro ese video, pudo haber significado, terminar con su sufrimiento, pero tal vez era demasiado tarde.

Ese día era la graduación de su hermano, la rubia, no sabia si debía asistir, pues corría el riesgo del encontrarse al pelinegro. Al final decidió acudir solo que con la condición, de ir en compañía de su mejor amigo.

En el auditorio a donde se celebraría, la graduación los padres del pelinegro estaban, algo ansiosos por que el pelinegro, no confirmo si asistiría.

—¿Crees que asista? —pregunto ansiosa Atenea a su marido

—No lo se —fue su corta respuesta

Justo en ese instante iba entrando, al salón una bella rubia del brazo de un apuesto castaño, quien lucia impresiónate con su cabello corto, con un rayitos cobrizos, enfundada en un vestido rosa pálido que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, con la espalada completamente descubierta y unos zapatos de tacón color negros de tiritas. Haruka en cambio, lucia un traje café de dos piezas que con su figura esbelta, formaban una pareja que causaba admiración y arrancaba uno que otro suspiro.

—¡Hija estas bellísima! —exclamo Kenji quien se encontraba en la fila, ubicada detrás de la de los padres del pelinegro

—Papito —expreso la rubia abrazando tiernamente a su padre.

—Haruka, buenas tardes—saludo el hermano de la rubia quien llegaba, en compañía de Andrew.

—Hola, Samuel, felicidades—respondió el castaño

—¿Y Lita? —pregunto el rubio buscándola con la mirada

—Lo siento, Andrew pero mis primas no pudieron venir—respondió la rubia con una bella sonrisa

—Que mal —suspiro con tristeza el rubio

Mientras ellos platicaban, no se dieron cuenta que el pelinegro entraba, en el auditorio y cuando escucho el sonido de la risa, de la rubia inmediatamente la ubico con la mirada, quedándose desconcertado pues la chica que, estaba delante de el, no parecía su princesa.

«¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde? » pensó ansioso el pelinegro

—Por cierto conejita, estas fantástica, ¿A quien le debo el milagro, de que vinieras? —declaro Sammy

—A Haru por supuesto—menciono la rubia, volteándose a ver al susodicho, el castaño tomo su dedos suavemente besándola en la mejilla.

El pelinegro se quedo, helado al ver a la rubia, aceptar el beso del castaño, sin si quiera moverse, el director de la escuela los invito a tomar sus asientos, para poder comenzar con la ceremonia, el pelinegro se acerco a sus padres, sin decir nada, su madre inmediatamente comprendió la tristeza en sus ojos, pues ellos también habían, visto a la rubia.

La ceremonia trascurrió, sin sobresalto alguno les entregaron sus diplomas de generación, en el momento en que sus miradas, se cruzaron el pelinegro, espero que ella reaccionara de algún modo, encontrándose solo con una mirada, de total indiferencia.

—Haru, no se cuanto tiempo pueda soportarlo—susurro la rubia en el odio del castaño

—¡Tranquila, yo estoy contigo! —respondió tiernamente, el chico tomando su mano con fuerza.

—¡Gracias, no se que seria, si la vida no te hubiera puesto en mi camino!—susurro la rubia dejando que el, la abrazara.

En ese momento el rostro de la rubia, quedo muy cerca del chico, y este sin pensarlo poso sus labios, sobre los de la chica.

Para Haruka fue como tocar el cielo, desde hace tiempo, descubrió que se había, enamorado de ella, poco a poco se fue sintiendo atraído mas y mas, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, pues ya no la veía como una amiga mas.

En cambio para Serena fue algo extraño, pues desde que termino con el pelinegro, no había deseado nada, hasta que el castaño la beso, se dio cuenta que le gustaba, le provocaba cosas, no tan fuertes como las que aun sentía por el pelinegro, pero aun así era una sensación agradable en los brazos de Haruka, se sentía protegida.

—¡No quería, que nuestro primer beso, fuera así! —susurro el castaño separándose de los labios de la rubia

—Haru... yo... —respondió la rubia totalmente roja

—Sere no digas nada —expreso tristemente el castaño

La rubia se sentía confundida, pero aun sabia que debía darse una oportunidad, de amar de nuevo, después de todo era joven, se había equivocado y cometido muchos errores, pero eso no significaba pagar con el caro precio de la soledad. Sin pensarlo, poso tímidamente sus labios, en los del castaño.

El castaño respondió, al beso tiernamente, dejando que ella controlara el ritmo del beso, suave sin exigencias, pero lleno de promesas.

El pelinegro, observaba atónito la escena, su rubia, su gran amor, se estaba besando con otro, al principio se tranquilizo cuando el se alejo de ella, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a su gran amor tomar la iniciativa.

«La perdí, la perdí »pensaba desesperado el pelinegro.

—Hijo — susurro Atenea

—Estoy bien madre, tengo que irme —respondió el pelinegro, con los ojos cristalizados

Al salir del auditorio, para el pelinegro fue, como si le hubieran clavado, un cuchillo en su corazón, acaba de perder a la razón de su vida, todo su esfuerzo resulto ser en vano, no tenia derecho, a reclamarle nada, después del daño, que la peliverde le causo a la chica por culpa suya.

La rubia sabia, que el pelinegro, había visto su beso con Haruka, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo besado, esperaba de todo corazón que Darien fuera feliz, no le guardaba rencor por lo ocurrido, siempre seria su primer y gran amor.

Al salir del auditorio, se fueron a casa de la rubia, a festejar a su hermano, con bebidas y unos bocadillos, aunque la rubia notaba, rara a su madre se le veía cortante, y grosera con su padre, parecía que ya la fastidiaba.

Terminando de cenar, el castaño se fue, a casa de su tío, a primera hora, le diría a su aun prometida, que todo se había terminado, para así poder pedirle a la rubia que fuera su novia formalmente.

Esa noche Sammy salió, a celebrar con unos compañeros de la facultad, a un bar, tomaron de mas, el chico que invito a Sammy a celebrar, se puso necio de manejar, por que aun estaba bien, de camino a casa del hermano de la rubia, el chico perdió el control del auto estrellándose contra un árbol...

En su casa, la rubia se preparaba para dormir, acudió a la cocina por un vaso de leche caliente, tenia muchas cosas, que pensar, tenia que reconocer que cuando vio al pelinegro se sintió en la nubes, lucia realmente guapo, por un momento quiso volver al pasado, pero al recordar su traición sintió, un tremendo dolor en el pecho, además estaba aquel beso que se dio con Haruka, después de besarse ninguno comento nada, pues ella sabia, que el aun mantenía un compromiso con Viluy, y mientras así fuera no habría ningún futuro para ellos.

En ese instante sonó el teléfono de su casa sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Diga —respondió la rubia

—¿Disculpe es la casa de Samuel Tsukino? —hablaron del otro lado de la línea

—¡Si claro! —expreso la chica

—Soy el Oficial Vargas —informaron al otro lado de la línea

—¿Oficial, acaso le ocurrió algo a Sammy? —pregunto preocupada la rubia

—Siento informarle, que el auto en el que viajaba, sufrió un accidente —manifestó el oficial

—¿Accidente? —repitió fuera de si la chica

—Así es, dos de los ocupantes acaban de ser, transferidos en estado critico al hospital, —suspiro —Lamentablemente uno de los chicos falleció al instante del percance.

—¿Qué, Sammy... esta muerto? —grito la rubia

—No —susurro la madre de la rubia, quien venia bajando las escaleras, desmayándose al instante...

—Madre —grito la rubia totalmente desesperada

LISTO CHICAS UN CAPITULO MAS...

¿USTEDES QUE CREEN SAMMY ES QUIEN FALLECIO?

***LES ADELANDO QUE ESTE ACCIDENTE DARA UN GIRO DE 360º A LA VIDA DE LA PROTAGONISTA****

COMO ESTA SEMANA ESTOY DE VACACIONES VOLUNTARIAMENTE AFUERZA POR SALUD JAJAJA ESTUVE MUCHO TIEMPO DE OSIOSA MOTIVO POR EL CUAL LES DEJO DOS CAPITULOS ESPERO LOS DISFRUTEN

GRACIAS A QUIENES SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA

MIL GRACIAS X LEER ESTA HISTORIA QUE SALE DE MI LOCA CABEZITA

A QUIEN ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS MIL GRACIAS Y AQUIENES SOLO LA LEEN LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO

***FifoTsukino: Así es pobre Sere sufrió mucho, pero ya tendrá una recompensa me alegra que te haya gustado***

***Yeski2000: Lo se mas adelante aclararan las cosas, aunque tal vez sea demasiado tarde gracias por seguir la historia***

***Chistydechiba: Si ojala a la bruja esa, no le salga todo como piensa, gracias x tomarte el tiempo de leer***

Conyta Moonlight: Me alegro muchísimo que ya estés mejor de salud, mil gracias por leer , si tu no me hubieras dado ese empujoncito que me faltaba jamás me habría animado a publicar mil gracias****


	7. CAPITULO VII ¿UNA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONI

Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.

CAPITULO VII ¿UNA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO?

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, para la rubia aun no terminaba de asimilar, que tal vez su hermano estaba muerto, cuando observo a su madre, rodar por los últimos escalones, de la escalera principal.

—Madre —grito desesperada la chica

Serena corrió al lado de su madre, pidiéndole al oficial que no le colgara, llamo a Marie para que la ayudara con su madre, inmediatamente el oficial le explico, que aun no se identificaba a la persona que falleció, le dio la dirección del hospital para que verificaran, si su hermano era alguno de los chicos hospitalizados.

La rubia estaba, desesperada con ayuda de su chofer, subieron a su madre a su habitación, para desgracia de ella, su padre no se encontraba, sabia que debía actuar rápido, no podía dejar sola a su madre, hasta que esta reaccionara, pero tampoco podía, dejar de asistir al hospital, se encontraba sola en una encrucijada.

Marco varias veces, al móvil de Haruka, pero este solo la enviaba al buzón le dejo varios recados, que le marcara urgentemente. No se atrevía a marcarle a su departamento por miedo, a que respondiera su novia.

«Serena piensa» se repetía una y otra vez la rubia

En un conocido, centro nocturno de la cuidad, Andrew intentaba animar al pelinegro, que tal vez el beso que vio, entre Sere y el desconocido no pasaba a nada mas, le contó al pelinegro lo poco sabia de Haruka, que era un profesor en la universidad de la rubia. Y que ahí se habían conocido, pero desde que Lita termino con el, no le respondía sus mensajes, ni aceptaba verlo, sabia solo que Sammy le había contado en la fiesta de graduación.

En su casa la rubia tomo una decisión, alcanzo el teléfono, marco un numero que conocía muy bien.

«Contesta, contesta »pensaba desesperada la chica

—Hola —respondieron al otro lado de la línea

—¿Andrew? —pregunto la chica

—¿Si, quien habla? —manifestó el rubio desconcertado

—Lo siento, Andrew soy Serena, necesito tu ayuda —informo la chica

—¡Serena! —exclamo sorprendido el rubio atrayendo, inmediatamente la atención del pelinegro

—Si, lamento molestarte, pero llamaron de la policía, para avisar que Sammy, tuvo un accidente, mi padre no esta en casa, mi madre se desmayo, no se que hacer —decía atropelladamente la rubia a toda velocidad

—Tranquilízate, a que hospital se lo llevaron, Yo puedo ir a verificar su estado —comento el rubio

—Gracias, esta en el Hospital General —le indico la rubia con su tono de voz un poco mas tranquilo, pues en cuanto su madre despertara, ella se podría ir al hospital.

—En ese instante salgo, para allá, tranquilízate te marco apenas llegue a la clínica —especifico el rubio

—Gracias —suspiro la rubia cortando la comunicación.

El pelinegro interrogo, a su amigo sobre la llamada de la rubia, en cuanto el rubio termino de contarle, lo que paso ambos chicos partieron rumbo al hospital.

Serena estaba mas tranquila, confiaba en que el rubio, se cercioraría del estado de salud de su hermano, cuando su madre despertó tuvieron que darle un calmante para que dejara de llorar, justo cuando la chica tomaba su abrigo para disponerse a partir, Haruka ingresaba a su casa.

—¿Pequeña que paso, acabo de escuchar tus mensajes? —pregunto preocupado el chico

—¡Haruka!, me llamaron de la policía, el auto en el que viajaba mi hermano tuvo un accidente, uno de los chicos falleció —comenzó a sollozar la rubia

—¡Tranquila, Sammy tiene que estar bien! —exclamo el castaño mientras tomaba en brazos a la rubia.

—Ojala —susurraba la chica

—Vamos, yo te llevo al hospital —informo el castaño ayudándola, a ponerse el abrigo, subieron a su auto, y partieron rumbo al hospital.

En cuanto ingresaron al hospital Andrew pidió, informes de Samuel Tsukino, le indicaron que aun no se reconocían a las dos, personas que estaban internadas, el doctor autorizo que entraran a reconocer, a los hospitalizados para después pasar, a la morgue a verificar al difunto, ya que como ambos eran compañeros de los accidentados, sabrían de quien se trataba.

Cuando ambos chicos ingresaron, al área de terapia intensiva, el alma les volvió al cuerpo, pues por suerte Sammy, estaba en una de las camillas, grave pero vivo que ya era ganancia, el pelinegro acudió a la morgue informando que el chico que falleció era un compañero de ellos, de generación de nombre Marck Tone, que el se encargaría de contactar a sus familiares.

Cuando la rubia ingreso en el hospital, pidió informes de su hermano, como ya estaban identificadas las tres personas, inmediatamente le respondieron que estaba, en estado critico en terapia intensiva, la rubia se derrumbo, Haruka la tomo en brazos para evitar, que se desmayara.

—Serena, cálmate esta vivo —susurraba el castaño en su oído

—Lo se —dijo la rubia rompiendo inmediatamente a llorar

En ese momento el pelinegro llegaba, después de haber contactado, a los padres de su difunto compañero, observo a la rubia, con la cara completamente pálida, sus bellos ojos inundados en lagrimas, quería abrazarla consolarla, pero se detuvo al observar que el castaño, la tenia en brazos.

—Haruka, ¿Quiero verlo? —solicito la rubia

—De ninguna manera, primero tienes que tranquilizarte —respondió el castaño sonriéndole con ternura

—Pero, pero —comenzó a balbucear la rubia

—No mi amor —respondió el castaño besando suavemente sus labios

Andrew, se acerco al pelinegro tocándole el brazo, pues este se había quedado completamente en shock.

—Sere, acabo de ver a Sammy, esta grave pero esta estable —le informo el rubio a la chica atrayendo la atención de esta.

En cuanto la rubia se dio la vuelta, al observar al pelinegro, quería arrojarse a sus brazos, pedirle que la consolara, sabia que era una reacción absurda, pero en ese instante era lo que mas anhelaba su corazón.

Cuando Haruka sintió a la rubia, tensarse en sus brazos, entendió que ella todavía sentía, cosas por el pelinegro, sabia que no seria una batalla fácil, pero ahora que era libre, lucharía con toda su alma por el amor de la rubia.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto en susurro la rubia

—Si tranquila —respondió

—Gracias Andrew, ¡Darien! —suspiro la rubia

—Princesa, lo siento mucho —expreso el pelinegro

—Bueno, vamos a que te sientes un rato —le dijo con ternura el castaño, atrayendo nuevamente su atención hacia el.

—Claro —expreso la rubia, dejando que el castaño la tomara de la cintura.

«Mi amor, mi amor la había llamado mi amor» pensaba el pelinegro

—Tranquilo amigo, ahora ella te necesita—comento el rubio

—Lo se, pero mientras ese tipo este aquí, no me puedo acercar a ella—suspiro frustrado el pelinegro

Sere se hallaba en la sala de espera, mientras el castaño la abrazaba, le acariciaba suavemente su espalda tratando de darle consuelo.

Minutos mas tarde la rubia, ya se encontraba mas tranquila, le permitieron el acceso para ver a su hermano, en el momento en que ingreso en el área de terapia intensiva, la rubia se derrumbo pues el ver a su hermano tumbado en una cama, completamente entubado fue una impresión muy fuerte.

Saliendo de la habitación, se tuvo que sostener de una pared, para no desmayarse. El pelinegro se encontraba cerca, al observar su rostro totalmente pálido, se acerco a ella, al abrazarla sintió que era como regresar a casa. Para Sere los brazos del pelinegro, fueron un bálsamo para su dolor.

—Princesa, todo va a estar bien—le susurro el pelinegro al oído

—¡Gracias por estar aquí! —exclamo en tono agradecido la rubia

—De nada, sabes que yo daría mi vida por ti—suspiro el chico.

Cuando ella le iba a responder, en ese momento Haruka se acerco mirando receloso al pelinegro extendiendo su mano hacia chica, la rubia inmediatamente se puso tensa, se soltó del abrazo de Darien y tomo la mano que el castaño le extendía, así la acompaño hasta que tomara asiento, para tranquilizarse un poco.

«La tuve en mis brazos »pensaba feliz el pelinegro

"Familiares del señor Tsukino, presentarse en informes"

—Vamos pequeña—le comento el castaño tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Mientras en la empresa Tsukino, el padre de la rubia estaba completamente borracho, mientras observaba unos documentos, sin dar crédito a lo que contenían.

"ORDEN DE EMBARGO INMEDIATO"

—Lo perdí todo—susurraba el padre de la rubia.

Al llegar al área de informes le indicaron a la rubia, que debía acudir al despacho del director del hospital.

—¿Usted es familiar del paciente Tsukino? —pregunto un hombre de cabellos canos

—Si, soy su hermana—respondió la rubia, quien iba tomada de la mano del castaño

—Mucho gusto, Señorita Tsukino, soy el doctor Ichiro Kou, lamento informarle que el seguro medico de su hermano esta vencido—informo el hombre

—¡Vencido! —exclamo sorprendida la rubia

—Así es, aquí tengo la póliza—comento el doctor, entregándole una documento que indicaba el seguro tenia unos días sin ser renovado.

—¡Imposible! —susurraba la rubia

—Lo siento, pero tendrá que pagar en efectivo, los cuidados que su hermano necesita, tienen un costo bastante elevado, o tendremos que pedirle que abandone el hospital—manifestó en tono serio el hombre.

—Doctor Kou, déjeme hablar con el Señor Tsukino, deme un par de horas—hablo Haruka al ver la palidez del rostro, de la rubia.

—Esta bien le doy hasta mañana por la tarde—suspiro con cansancio el hombre

Al salir del despacho, la rubia no podía dejar de pensar que eso, era un error, su padre jamás seria tan descuidado, de no haber pagado el seguro medico de la familia, tendría que haber algún error por parte del seguro, eso lo explicaría todo.

—Haruka yo... —balbuceo la rubia con pena

—No pasa nada, vamos a buscar a tu padre—sugirió el castaño

Acudieron a la empresa del padre de la rubia, el policía de seguridad les informo que efectivamente, el Señor Tsukino aun no abandonaba la empresa.

—¿Qué hará mi papito tan tarde aquí? —se preguntaba la rubia

—Tranquila, pequeña tal vez solo tiene mucho trabajo—suspiro el castaño—Entra tu, aquí te espero, cuando le des la noticia, sobre lo que paso con Sammy, el quedra estar a solas contigo.

—Claro, gracias—se despidió la chica mientras tocaba en el despacho de su padre.

Al no obtener respuesta empujo la puerta al entrar en el despacho, se llevo una gran sorpresa, había varias botellas de vino, vacías por el suelo y su padre estaba sentado junto a la ventana con las manos en la cabeza.

—¡Papito! —exclamo sorprendida la rubia

—¿Hija que haces aquí? —pregunto sorprendido que su princesa, lo encontrara en ese estado

La rubia se acerco al escritorio de su padre, algo llamo su atención tomo los documentos que se hallaban desparpajados por todo el escritorio, quedándose de piedra, al darse cuenta que era una orden de embargo.

—¡Serena deja eso! —grito su padre levantándose del suelo

—¿Qué significa esto? —susurro la rubia

—Hija mía yo—se quedo callado

—Papito tranquilo, tranquilo—decía una y otra vez la chica mientras lo ayudaba, a sentarse en un sillón, dándole un poco de agua.

—Hice mal una inversión, lo perdimos todo, todo—sollozaba Kenji.

—Tranquilízate, el dinero no lo es todo en la vida—declaro con ternura la rubia

—Pero, pero—sollozaba su padre con gesto derrotado.

—Anda, vamos a casa, deja de beber, tienes que dormir un rato—comento la rubia mientras tomaba del brazo a su padre.

—Eres idéntica a ella—sonrió su padre

—¿A ella? —pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

—Anda vamos, quiero darme un baño—finalizo su padre.

Con ayuda de Haruka, llevaron al Señor Tsukino a su casa, la rubia sabia que debía hablarle, sobre la situación de su hermano, pero también era conciente que no era el mejor momento, al llegar a su casa inmediatamente, acostaron a su padre en una de las habitaciones de invitados. La rubia ingreso en la habitación de su madre, sabia que no era la mejor persona, solucionando problemas, pero necesitaba que la ayudaran, a pensar después de todo, solo contaba con un par de horas para resolver el problema de su hermano, y su padre no estaba en condiciones de ayudarla.

—Madre, debemos hablar—suspiro la rubia.

—¿De que?, primero dime como esta mi hijo—grito Selene

—Esta grave, se encuentra en terapia intensiva, pero esta vivo, que es lo que importa—respondió la chica.

—Mi hijo—comenzó a sollozar Selene

—Madre deja de llorar, tenemos un grave problema—informo la rubia

—¿Problema?, que puede ser mas importante que mi hijo—exclamo con desprecio la señora

—Ese es el problema el seguro... —susurro la chica bajando la mirada

—¿Qué, el inútil de tu padre además de perderlo todo, no pago los seguros? —vocifero horrorizada.

—Mi papito, no es ningún inútil, solo hizo una mala inversión los negocios, son así—declaro con pasión en la voz

—No digas, estupideces, ¿Qué paso con el seguro? —pregunto con una voz fría como el hielo

—Me informaron, que la póliza esta vencida, que si no pagamos en efectivo la cuenta a mas tardar, mañana por la tarde ya no van a atender a mi hermano—pronuncio de manera rápida la chica.

—No, mi hijo— articulo la madre de la rubia con sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas.

—Debe haber algo que podamos vender— manifestó la rubia

—Estúpida, acaso no lo sabes, tu papito tiene menos de un mes para liquidar el adeudo, o el banco va a embargarle todo—grito desesperada

—Pero, pero—balbuceaba la rubia

—¡Tenemos que encontrar la forma de ayudar a tu hermano! —expresaba desesperaba la Señora Tsukino.

—Mi tíos, tal vez puedan ayudarnos—pensó en voz alta la rubia

—Kayama, por dios están lejos debemos solucionarlo pronto—se callo e inmediatamente busco la mirada de su hija —¡Darien! —exclamo triunfal

—No, madre no te atreverías— expreso en shock la rubia

—Claro que si, es mi hijo y por el soy capaz de todo—declaro su madre.

—¡De ninguna manera! —grito molesta la rubia

—Por supuesto, que si ¿Acaso no te importa tu hermano? —pregunto en tono venenoso su madre

—Si pero, yo... eso no es justo —se quedo muda la chica

—Si de verdad te importa vas a hacer lo que yo te dije—declaro con una media sonrisa en los labios

—Ma... ma..ma.—decía sin sentido la chica.

Selene empujo a su hija para que se fueran, inmediatamente al hospital, ya que en su mente se le forjaba el plan de que al fin, la bastarda de su marido, le serviría para algo de utilidad, de forma casi grosera le pidió a Haruka que se fuera a casa, que ella y su hija remediarían los problemas personales de la familia, en cuanto se deshizo del chico, tomo a su hija del brazo para que se subiera al auto, ya que la rubia iba completamente ida.

Para Sere el pedirle dinero al pelinegro, era caer demasiado bajo, jamás pensó que ella iba a terminar actuando de forma similar a Setsuna, acercándose al pelinegro solo por interés.

Al llegar a la clínica la rubia le dio gracias a dios, que tanto el pelinegro como Andrew, ya se habían retirado a su casa, le dejaron únicamente un mensaje en recepción que regresarían mas tarde.

«Demonios » pensó molesta Selene.

El doctor a cargo del caso de su hermano, las llamo para darles el diagnostico de todos estudios, realizados al paciente.

—Buenas noches, lo siento son días, ya que es de madrugada, soy el Doctor Taiki Kou—saludo un joven de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta de color café.

—¿Doctor como esta mi hijo? —pregunto grosera Selene

—Señora Tsukino, lo siento pero al realizarle, los estudios correspondientes a su hijo, hemos detectado que tiene una fractura, en una de las vértebras de la columna, cuando recobre la conciencia es posible que no... pueda ponerse en pie—explico el doctor.

—¡No, mi hijo no podrá volver a caminar! —exclamo horrorizada la madre de la rubia

—Lo siento pero es lo mas probable—manifestó el doctor

—¿Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer? —Pregunto la rubia con sus ojos cristalizados

—Si, hay una operación, pero es muy riesgosa, además de que es muy costosa—informo

—¿Operación? —repitió como el shock Selene

—Así es, señora después de la operación es un proceso largo, son necesarios varios meses de terapia, hay una probabilidad del 50% que el paciente logre, hacer una vida normal—detallo el chico.

Saliendo del despacho del doctor, tanto su madre como la rubia iban desconsoladas, pues con su situación financiera actual, no se podrían permitir esa operación, en ese momento la rubia recordó, lo independiente, que es su hermano, jamás podría soportar la idea, de estar postrado en un cama, para Sammy seria preferible le muerte.

«Are lo que sea necesario, para ayudar a mi hijo » pensaba Selene observado fijamente a la rubia

En su casa el pelinegro se disponía a desayunar, algo ligero para poder regresar de inmediato al hospital, sabia que su princesa lo que necesitaba, aunque no podría estar con ella, como el quisiera, estaría ahí cuidándola y apoyándola en todo.

—¡Hijo, aquí estas!— exclamo Mamoru aliviado pues llevaba varios días, queriendo platicar con su retoño.

—¡Padre, estas despierto!, apenas son las 6 de la mañana—comento el pelinegro

—¡No importa la hora, llevo días queriendo ponerme en contacto contigo!— exclamo molesto su padre

—Lo siento, he tenido mucho trabajo—respondió el chico disculpándose con la mirada

—Esta bien, vamos al grano, hace unos días me entere que Kenji Tsukino lo perdió todo—suspiro Mamoru esperando ver la reacción de su hijo

—¿Qué? —casi grito el pelinegro

—Así es hijo, invirtió mal en la bolsa, perdió todo pues puso como garantía todos sus bienes—detallo Mamoru—No me extrañaría que a estas alturas, este por proceder el embargo, tal vez no tenga ni para pagar la cuenta del hospital—suspiro

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —pregunto sorprendido el chico, pues después de su ruptura con Sere ninguno de sus progenitores, hablaba de la chica con el.

—¿Por qué?, no soy ningún estúpido se que tu aun amas a esa chica, y que todo lo que a ella le afecte te importa—respondió su padre con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

—Estas en lo cierto—comento el pelinegro levantándose inmediatamente de la silla, para irse a la clínica, tenia que saber en que podía ayudar a su princesa.

«Maldita sea por que no llega » pensaba molesta Selene

La rubia estaba completamente, desconsolada, pues llamo a casa de sus primas, y se entero que su tía Niza y su marido se habían ido a una comida, en una de las filiales de la empresa, que estaba en el sur de México, que estarían de vuelta hasta dentro de dos días, sabia que no podía decirle nada a Lita, por que la alarmaría, únicamente le contó, que se quedaría unos días a hacerle compañía a su padre, para poder justificar su ausencia sin preocupar a nadie.

«No puedo, no puedo pedirle dinero» pensaba realmente desesperada la rubia.

Para suerte de la rubia, le permitieron el acceso a su madre, a ver a su hermano dejándola sentada sola en la sala de espera, así fue como la encontró el pelinegro totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro llego al hospital cuando ya se acercaba el medio día, inmediatamente pensó que era un golpe de suerte, encontrar sola a su princesa, pues tenia mas de una año que no hablaba completamente a solas con ella, sin la molesta interrupción del castaño.

—¡Princesa! —exclamo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en sus labios

—¡Darien! —suspiro la rubia

—Se que no es el momento de decirlo, pero adoro como pronuncias mi nombre—declaro con orgullo el chico

—Yo... —se puso completamente roja la chica

—¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar? —pidió el pelinegro pensando en llevársela inmediatamente, antes que alguien los interrumpiera

Sere solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras se incorporaba y tomaba el brazo que el pelinegro le ofrecía, así se dirigieron rumbo a la salida del hospital. Caminaron varias calles completamente en silencio, hasta que llegaron, a un parque.

—Siéntate—pidió el chico

—Gracias—respondió en un susurro la chica

—Sere, se que esto no es asunto mío, pero se lo que le paso a tu padre—informo el chico en un tono de voz serio.

—Yo, no sabia que mi papito, había perdido todo, me entere hace unas horas—manifestó la rubia con sus ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas.

—No es tu culpa—opino el chico tomándola en brazos mientras esta comenzaba a sollozar.

En ese momento el pelinegro, supo que tenia que protegerla, cuidar de ella, y la única forma de hacerlo era tenerla siempre a su lado, sabia que lo que iba a hacer era ruin, pero era la única forma de ayudarla, y a la vez le daría el tiempo que necesitaba para recuperarla.

—Se que no es mi culpa, pero mi papito aun no sabe sobre el accidente de Sammy, además no tenemos ni para pagar la cuenta del hospital...—de pronto la rubia se callo.

—Lo se—suspiro el pelinegro

—¿Lo sabes? —repitió en shock la rubia

—Así es, se que después de lo que paso entre nosotros tu ya no me querías cerca de ti—sintió tensarse a la rubia en sus brazos—Pero no podía, hacerlo por que todo lo que te pasa me importa y mucho—declaro con pasión el chico.

—Darien yo... por favor no quiero hablar sobre ese tema —balbuceo la rubia soltándose de sus brazos, sentándose completamente recta en la banca.

—No digas nada princesa, yo me are cargo de todas las deudas de tu familia—manifestó el pelinegro

—¡No puedo permitir eso! —exclamo totalmente sorprendida la rubia.

—¡Claro que puedes!, por que no va a ser totalmente gratis—informo el chico con el rostro totalmente serio.

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunto la rubia totalmente desconcertada.

—Así es, seria por así decirlo un intercambio—suspiro el chico.

—¿Un intercambio? —pregunto nuevamente sorprendida la rubia.

—Si... como sabrás, ya estoy en edad de tomar esposa, además mi madre anhela tener nietos—comento el pelinegro observando como la rubia, se quedaba en schock

—¿Qué me estas proponiendo...exactamente? —balbuceo la rubia

—¡Quiero, que te cases conmigo!, a cambio me are cargo de todas las deudas de tu familia—detallo el pelinegro

—¡Estas loco! —exclamo molesta la rubia

—No Serena, solo una vez, considere la idea de casarme y para mi desgracia, fue contigo—pronuncio el pelinegro con pasión en la voz.

—Yo... no se que decir—respondió apenas en un susurro la rubia

—Se que esto, te sorprendió, pero piénsalo una vez nos quisimos mucho, tal vez esto pueda funcionar de nuevo—declaro convencido el chico.

—No lo se, tengo que pensar—dijo la rubia incorporándose para volver al hospital.

Caminaron de vuelta al hospital, la rubia iba completamente confundida, para ella aceptar la propuesta del pelinegro, era prácticamente venderse, se sentía denigrada, humillada, sabia en lo mas profundo de su ser que aun sentía cosas por el, pero ahora también estaba en su vida Haruka, quien le provocaba cosas muy fuertes.

El pelinegro sabia que se había comportado, de una forma ruin, con la rubia por estarse aprovechando de su dolor, pero era la única manera de volver a tenerla, para poder conquistarla.

«Acabo de jugarme mi ultima carta» peso el pelinegro

Al ingresar a la clínica la madre de la rubia, se encontraba en compañía del rubio, quien inmediatamente se acerco al pelinegro interrogándolo con la mirada, de que ellos dos llegaran juntos, la madre de Sere solo sonrió.

—Amigo te estaba buscando—informo Andrew

—Por favor acompáñame, tengo que hacer algo—respondió el pelinegro

Ambos chico se alejaron del lugar, el pelinegro únicamente le dedico a la rubia una mirada de anhelo.

—¡Dime que le pediste ayuda! —comento la madre de la rubia mirándola con desprecio

—No—respondió la chica

—¡Eres una estúpida, mi hijo esta en una cama de hospital, es tu deber ayudarlo! —exclamo molesta

—¡Darien! —suspiro la chica—Me dijo que pagaría todas nuestras deudas, a cambio... —se quedo callada

—¿A cambio de que?, responde idiota—le grito su madre

—De que yo... me case con el—susurro la chica.

—¿Qué? —sonrió

—Si, madre pero yo no puedo aceptar, eso es peor que venderme—declaro furiosa la rubia.

—No seas tonta, es una gran oportunidad— sonrió su madre de manera malévola.

—No, no puedo—comenzó a sollozar la chica.

—¡Lo aras!, hija mía, piensa en tu hermano, en tu padre—comento la mujer fingiendo que comenzaba a llorar.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que pensarlo—manifestó la chica comenzando a caminar, rumbo a la capilla del hospital.

—¿Que demonios tienes que pensar?; ¡Serenity! —grito furiosa la mujer, atrayendo la atención de varias personas del hospital.

El pelinegro de dirigió, al despacho del director en compañía del rubio, a respaldar la deuda de Sammy, en cuanto le indicaron a donde pagar el rubio ya no aguantaba la curiosidad, decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Te pidió dinero, para pagar la cuenta? —pregunto curioso el rubio.

—¡No digas estupideces, mi princesa no es interesada! —exclamo molesto el pelinegro.

—Entonces—se quedo con cara de sorpresa el chico.

—Yo me ofrecí a pagar, sus deudas, a cambio de... —suspiro el pelinegro como para tomar aire—¡De que se casara conmigo! —explico.

—¿Qué hiciste que? —grito el rubio

—Si Andrew, entiéndeme la amo, era la única forma de obligarla a volver conmigo—declaro con tristeza en su voz.

—Amigo has pensado que pasaría si ella acepta pero ¿Y si ya no te ama? —pregunto con dureza el chico—Eso seria un infierno para ambos.

—No Andrew, tengo fe en volver a ganarme su confianza, pero sobre todo su corazón, entiéndeme no puedo vivir sin ella, la sola idea de pensar que esta en brazos, de otro me esta volviendo loco—manifestó desesperado el pelinegro.

—Sabes que, te apoyo en todo lo que tu decidas, pero solo analiza, que tal vez estas cavando la tumba de ambos—finalizo el rubio.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, del hospital ya se hallaban ahí la hermana de su otro compañero, hospitalizado Reika Nisimura había, sido novia de Andrew antes de que este conociera a Lita estaba completamente destrozada por la salud de único hermano.

—Buenas noches—saludo el rubio

—Andrew, mi hermanito—comento la chica mientras se apoyaba en los brazos del rubio.

—Tranquila Reika, Kakeru es fuerte se va a poner bien—decía el rubio tratando, de consolar a la chica.

—Gracias, por venir me sentía completamente sola—sonreía la chica.

Sere se paso un par de horas en la capilla, sumida en sus pensamientos sin imaginarse, que tanto su madre como el pelinegro la buscaban aunque por motivos diferentes.

Darien y el rubio, se quedaron en la sala de espera en compañía, de Reika y la madre de la rubia, quien quería acercarse al pelinegro, por suerte este la ignoraba en todo momento, estaba impaciente por que la rubia volviera, tenia miedo que se encontrara con Haruka.

Andrew, tenia en brazos a Reika mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo, que no e fijo el momento en el que la castaña ingreso en la clínica en compañía de Haruka.

—¿Tía, como esta mi primo? —pregunto la castaña con aspecto de cansancio en el rostro.

—¡Lita! —exclamo sorprendida Selene.

—Sere me marco a la casa ayer en la noche ya muy tarde, para preguntar por mi madre, se me hizo bastante raro el tono de su voz, por eso le marque a Haruka y me entere, de lo que le ocurrió a mi primo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? —explico entre preocupada y a la vez furiosa la castaña.

—Yo le prohibí a tu prima que les avisara—respondió con tono autoritario Selene

—Pero... pero—balbuceo la castaña. —¿Por cierto a donde esta Serena? —pregunto la castaña quedándose momentáneamente sin habla, al observar a su gran amor con una chica en brazos.

El rubio se quedo en shock, al escuchar la voz de su amada Lita a quien no veía, desde hace mas de una año, se quedo helado al ver la expresión en el rostro de Lita cuando, lo vio, entendió que pensaba que el y Reika eran algo mas.

—¿Lita? —grito la rubia arrojándose a los brazos de su prima

—Sere, ¿Por que no me dijiste nada? —pregunto la castaña inmediatamente respondiendo el abrazo de su prima.

—No quería, preocuparlas—suspiro la rubia.

El rubio intento soltar a Reika de sus brazos, para poder acercarse a su amado tormento, pero la chica se aferró mas a su camisa impidiéndole que se moviera.

—Hija, tenemos que hablar—pidió Selene en forma autoritaria

—Ahora no madre, Lita me acompañas por favor—solicito la rubia en tono seco

—Por supuesto—finalizo la castaña.

Todos en la sala notaron la reacción de la rubia, al observar al pelinegro, que solo la miraba sin decir ni una sola palabra, Haruka fue el mas sorprendido, que la rubia ignorara a su madre, pues era la primera vez que lo hacia.

La rubia le relato, la propuesta del pelinegro a su prima comentándole, la difícil situación de su familia, que si ella no actuaba rápido, su hermanito podría quedar invalido.

—Prima entiendo, que te sientes en el deber de ayudar a Sammy, pero piensa que si otra vez, confías en Darien, y te lastima de nuevo, me da miedo tu reacción no olvides la ultima vez, en esta si podría destruirte.—recordó en tono cruel la chica

—Lo se, pero mi hermano me necesita—suspiro

—Serena, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer—exclamo Lita con una expresión de desconsuelo en el rostro.

—Yo... —se quedo muda la chica

—¿Aun lo amas? —pregunto en tono soledme la castaña

—Yo... aun siento cosas por el—susurro la rubia.

—Lo sabia, ¿Cuando llorabas en la noche era por el cierto? —pregunto con tristeza en su voz.

—Si—fue lo único que pudo responder la rubia.

Haruka no soporto, quedarse con la incertidumbre de saber que había pasado, conocía a la rubia como la palma de su mano y algo en su interior le decía que la había perdido. Se levanto y acudió a buscar a las chicas ante la mirada de desprecio que le dedico, el pelinegro.

Cuando las encontró sentadas en una jardinera, de afuera del hospital, se acerco a ellas, la rubia inmediatamente al verlo supo, que tendría que decirle adiós para siempre.

—¿Chicas todo bien? —pregunto preocupado el castaño

—Haruka, tenemos que hablar, Lita nos permites por favor—pidió la rubia

La castaña se levanto de la jardinera, caminando rumbo a la entrada del hospital, estaba segura que su prima ya había tomado una decisión.

—¿Dime pasa algo hermosa? —pregunto nuevamente preocupado por el rostro de la rubia que no reflejaba emoción alguna.

—Haruka, lamento haberte ilusionado, pero hoy me di cuenta que con solo volver a ver a Darien he comprendido, que siempre lo amare, lo siento—susurro la chica.

—Ya lo sabia—suspiro el chico—Lo supe cuando te vi en sus brazos, nunca has dejado de amarlo, lo acepto, pero si me dieras una oportunidad eso podría cambiar—declaro con voz desesperada.

—No Haru, lo siento, hace un rato Darien y yo nos besamos, me di cuenta que lo sigo amando—mintió la rubia

—¡Te deseo de todo corazón, que esta vez seas feliz! —expreso el castaño dándose la vuelta rumbo a la salida con lagrimas en los ojos.

Inmediatamente cuando el castaño se fue, la rubia comenzó a llorar pues sabia que le debía, mas que su vida, pero su hermano la necesita y estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse en ese momento llego junto a ella el pelinegro, quien comprendió inmediatamente lo que había ocurrido, se sintió miserable por lo que le había hecho nuevamente a la rubia.

La había orillado, a perder la oportunidad de amar, lo hecho hecho esta le recriminaba su coincidencia.

Al verlo llegar la rubia, se limpio las lagrimas de sus bellos ojos con el dorso de las manos, cambiando completamente el semblante de sus rostro, por una expresión de total indiferencia suspiro y exclamo con voz entrecortada.

—¡Acepto! —declaro con convicción.

LISTO UN CAPITULO MAS ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO

COMO LES COMENTABA DECIDI PUBLICAR DOS CAPITULOS PUES POR MOTIVOS DE SALUD TOME VACACIONES VOLUNTARIAS Y TENIA BASTANTE TIEMPO LIBRE, MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA ESO ME DA ANIMOS A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA GRACIAS!

ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS!


	8. CAPITULO VIII ¿MALA DECISIÓN?

Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.

La canción se titula, "Vida Nueva" de Río Roma

CAPITULO VIII ¿MALA DECISIÓN?

El pelinegro estaba en shock, por lo que acababa de salir de labios de la rubia, había dicho que aceptaba su propuesta, estaba diciendo que aceptaba ser su esposa.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunto el pelinegro aun sin poder creerlo

—¡Estoy aceptando, casarme contigo! —suspiro la rubia, tomando aire —Pero tengo mis condiciones.

—¿Condiciones? —repitió el chico

—Si... para empezar no quiero que ni mi papito, ni Sammy sepan el motivo de nuestra boda —explico la chica

—¡Por supuesto, quieres que todos piensen que es por amor! —opino en tono sarcástico el chico.

—Yo... —se quedo en silencio

—No te preocupes por eso, a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia, que se sepa que tuve, que comprarme una esposa —comento en tono frío el pelinegro.

—De acuerdo —susurro mientras bajaba la mirada

—Solo te advierto, que nuestro matrimonio, será igual a uno convencional —manifestó el chico.

—¿Convencional? —repitió como robot la rubia

—Si Serena, yo quiero una esposa de verdad, hijos un hogar, ¿Entiendes? —informo con voz sin ningún tipo de emoción.

—¿Hijos?, pero pero —balbuceo la rubia.

—Así es —respondió el pelinegro

—Te das cuenta, lo que estas diciendo, tu y yo ya no sentimos nada el uno por el otro, no podemos condenar, a seres inocentes —casi grito la rubia.

—Por favor Serena, no seas ¡Dramática!, el que según tu ya no sientas nada por mi, no significa que no podamos tener sexo —detallo el pelinegro dolido por lo que acaba de decir la rubia.

—¡Perfecto!, Eso significa que no esperas una virgen en tu cama..—mintió la rubia completamente molesta con el pelinegro

—¿Qué? —exclamo sorprendido el chico.

—¡Lo que oíste!—declaro la rubia con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Eso no importa, solo te advierto que en el momento, que te cases conmigo, no te voy a tolerar que me seas ¡Infiel! —sentencio el pelinegro

—¿Infiel?, por favor—se burlo la rubia.

—¡Ya basta, si ya estamos de acuerdo con las condiciones, volvamos a contarles a todos la feliz noticia! —comento el pelinegro tomando a la rubia del brazo.

La castaña iba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando dejo a su pequeña prima con Haruka, que sabia a la perfección que esta había tomado una decisión, iba a casarse con el pelinegro, sabiendo que eso podría hacerle mucho daño, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien la abrazo por la espalada.

—¡Lita! —suspiro con alegría el rubio

—¿Andrew? —ella se quedo completamente quieta.

—Si, no sabes como te he echado de menos—comento abrazándola mas fuerte.

En ese instante la castaña, recordó como el rubio tenia en brazos a una atractiva chica cuando ella ingreso al hospital.

—¡Suéltame! —grito soltándose de los brazos del chico.

—Pero, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto en estado de schok, Andrew había esperado, que la castaña lo abrazaría, que le diría que lo había echado de menos como el a ella.

—Nada, solo que no quiero que me toques—informo con desprecio

—¿Por qué?, pensé que tu también me habías extrañado—susurro el rubio

—¿Perdón? Claro que no—mintió con crueldad.

—Lo siento, estúpidamente creí que tu aun me amabas—declaro con un tono de voz frió como el hielo.

—¡Engreído! —respondió como acidez en la voz.

—Discúlpame, no volveré a molestarte—finalizo el rubio dándose la vuelta, para que la chica no pueda notar que sus ojos, comenzaban a cristalizarse.

—¡Andrew! —susurro la castaña cuando el ya se había alejado.

El cuanto el pelinegro, y la rubia entraron a la sala de espera, tomados de la mano la madre de la rubia sonrió triunfalmente, pues sabia que su hija había accedido a casarse con el.

—¡Hija mía!— sonrió con hipocresía Selene—¿Por qué vienen de la mano? —pregunto fingiendo estar sorprendida.

—Madre, Darien y yo hemos decidido darnos una segunda oportunidad—respondió en tono frió la rubia.

«Al fin servirás para algo, maldita bastarda »pensó sonriendo Selene

—No solo eso, señora Tsukino, con solo volver a vernos, hemos comprendido, que aun nos amamos, tanto que.. ¡Vamos a casarnos—declaro el pelinegro con una bella sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —se levanto emocionada, inmediatamente tomando en brazos a su hija, fingiendo cariño en su abrazo.

—¿Qué? —grito el padre de la rubia quien venia ingresando en la sala

—¡Papito! —exclamo asustada la rubia.

—¿Como es eso de que van a casarse? —pregunto sorprendido su padre

—Así es, señor Tsukino, su hija y yo nos amamos—respondió el pelinegro tomando a su ahora prometida de la cintura.

—¡De ninguna manera, hace tiempo casi le echas a perder, la vida a mi hija! —exclamo furioso el padre de la rubia.

El pelinegro iba a responderle cuando Selene se le adelanto.

—Basta Kenji—fingió comenzar a llorar—Deberías sentirte, contento que en medio de tantas desgracias, nuestra pequeña hija, tenga la posibilidad de ser feliz. —opino con un tono de voz aparentemente triste

—Yo... hija ¿De verdad lo amas? —pregunto Kenji mirando directamente a los ojos a su hija.

El pelinegro sintió tensarse a la rubia en sus brazos, la prueba de fuego había llegado, estaba seguro que Selene conocía la naturaleza, del supuesto matrimonio. Pero con el padre de la rubia era otra historia, la ultima vez que se habían visto, no fue en la mejor situación.

—Si papito, lo amo—suspiro la chica.

El pelinegro no fue el único desconcertado, pues parecía que lo decía de verdad, se pregunto si podría, haber algo de cierto en sus palabras.

—Mi niña, siempre te voy a apoyar—sonrió dulcemente su padre.

—¡Gracias! —respondió la rubia soltándose del pelinegro, para recibir el cálido abrazo de su padre.

—Nos casaremos en cuanto Sammy se recupere—finalizo el pelinegro.

Así transcurrieron los días, al fin su hermano recupero la conciencia, el día que despertó fue un duro golpe para el enterarse que no podría volver a caminar, hasta después de la operación, que según el doctor mientras mas pronto fuera, mas rápido podrían comenzar con las terapias, motivo por el cual se le programo cirugía para dentro unos días, todo resulto como el doctor Kou había predicho, por lo cual se le dio el alta para que pudiera iniciar con las terapias cuanto antes, para esto la castaña, consiguió que una de sus compañeras, con promedio sobresaliente aceptara trabajar, en casa de la rubia proporcionándole las terapias necesarias a su primo.

—¿Qué te pareció Amy, primo? —pregunto curiosa la castaña

—Normal—respondió secamente Sammy

—Jajaja, no te creo vi como la mirabas hace un rato que te la presente, ¿Es bonita verdad? —suspiro la chica

—Estas loca, mejor deja de decir tonterías y dile a la coneja que venga—pidió con voz de pocos amigos el chico

—Ok—salió riéndose de la habitación la castaña

«Bonita, que va es preciosa» pensó suspirando profundamente Sammy

En su habitación, la rubia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, rememorando todo lo que había ocurrido en estas dos semanas, casi no había querido ver al pelinegro y cuando lo hacia era únicamente en compañía de su prima.

Ambas chicas, solicitaron una baja temporal en la escuela, la rubia por su pronta boda que gracias a dios, aun no tenia fecha exacta, y la castaña se negaba rotundamente a dejarla sola, al grado que le había prometido, que el día que se casara con el pelinegro, ella se iría a vivir con ellos, cosa que al principio le causo gracia a la rubia, pero mas tarde pensó que era una idea genial, por si las cosas no salían del todo bien.

Cuando toco el turno de contarle a su prima Mina, sobre su pronta boda con el pelinegro, la chica solo le contesto gritando, "lo sabia, que en cuanto lo vieras te arrogarías de nuevo a sus brazos", la rubia solo sonrió, pensando para ella misma

«Si supieras la verdad».

La recuperación de su hermano iba, viento en popa, el pelinegro como había prometido, pago todos los gastos médicos de su hermano, sin que nadie supiera, solo Selene claro esta, Serena le hizo creer a su padre que logro llegar a un acuerdo con la aseguradora, y les renovaron e hicieron efectivo el seguro, en la empresa todo iba mejorando cada día, el pelinegro con ayuda de una empresa que acaba de adquirir se asocio con el padre de la rubia, salvándolo así de la ruina sin que el supiera, quien era el verdadero dueño de esa milagrosa empresa.

De Haruka, no volvió a saber nada solo que se había regresado a México, a terminar el ciclo escolar, no le llamaba, ni si quiera le hablaba cuando coincidían en el chat, lo entendió, pues ella lo había dejado ilusionarse, para después traicionarlo.

Mientras en su casa el pelinegro, se encontraba en el despacho, dudaba de que forma entregarle su anillo de compromiso a la rubia, ni si quiera se había decidido por algún modelo en especifico.

—Hijo mío, pensé que estabas en casa de tu novia—comento Atenea.

—Madre, no te oí llegar, tengo trabajo—respondió secamente, pues para su madre había sido un milagro, que la rubia y el hubieran regresado, era una historia de verdadero amor.

«Amor» pensaba el pelinegro

—¿Estas nervioso por la boda? —pregunto sonriente la señora

—Si—suspiro en pelinegro

—Hace días, que he querido darte algo, pero como quería esperar a que Sammy estuviera mejor, decidí entregártelo después—extendió la palma de su mano hacia su hijo.—¡Toma era de tu abuela paterna!—expreso Atenea con lagrimas en los ojos.

Le entrego una bella alianza, de oro blanco con un solitario rosa en el centro, y pequeños diamantes blancos a los lados.

—¡Madre, es tu sortija de compromiso! —exclamo emocionado el pelinegro

—Si, mi amor, tu padre me la entrego, cuando acepte ser su esposa, para toda la vida, ahora es el turno que la lleve la mujer, a la que elegiste para compartir tu vida—comento con pasión en su voz.

«La mujer que elegí, para compartir mi vida, mas bien debería decir a la mujer que estoy obligando a compartir mi vida» pensaba con tristeza el pelinegro.

—Yo... no puedo aceptarlo—susurro el chico

—¡Tonterías!, claro que puedes, Sere es la mujer perfecta para ti y merece llevarla —manifestó emocionada la mujer.

—Gracias ma..ma—balbuceo el chico tomando la bella sortija, en su mano.

El pelinegro se sentía terriblemente asqueado consigo mismo, ya todo el mundo sabia de la hermosa reconciliación, que para su desgracia no incluía ni un beso, tenia miedo de besarla, y dejarle ver todo el inmenso amor que aun sentía por ella.

En casa de la rubia esta se había quedado, profundamente dormida de tanto pensar, solo en sus sueños podía crear un mundo que no la lastimada, ni le causaba miedo e incertidumbre.

—¡Sere! —la despertó la castaña

—¿Lita? —susurro la rubia

—Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte, pero Sammy quiere hablar contigo—se disculpo con la mirada

—Esta bien, ahora voy—sonrió la rubia

Sere sabia que su hermano no se tragaba el cuento, de que había vuelto a ver al pelinegro y ¡Zas!, se flecharon al instante otra vez, por lo mismo cada que la veía era la misma, pregunta.

—¿Estas segura Coneja? —le pregunto inmediatamente cuando esta ingreso a la habitación.

—¡Si! —suspiro—Hermanito cuantas veces te lo voy a decir, lo sigo amando—le sonrió con ternura.

—Si te vuelve, a lastimar ahora si lo mato—declaro con enojo en la voz

—¡Por dios no digas esas cosas me vas a dejar Viuda antes de tiempo! —manifestó la rubia en tono de burla.

—Esta bien, tu ganas se feliz, que yo te apoyare en todo—sonrió su hermano, provocando lagrimas en la rubia, que no eran precisamente de felicidad.

—¡Gracias! —finalizo la rubia

Mientras sostenía fuertemente la alianza, en la mano trataba de idear un plan, para pedir la mano de su princesa, tenia que ser algo romántico, para intentar ganar puntos con ella, para así suavizar el terreno, después de todo se suponía que iban a pasar una vida juntos.

Le marco a su gran amigo , para que le diera ideas.

—¿Qué era tan importante, para sacarme de mi cama casi a media noche? —reclamo entre sorprendido y molesto el rubio, mientras ingreso en el despacho.

—¡Necesito tu ayuda! —suspiro abatido.

—¿En que? —sonrió el rubio

—He decido que ya es tiempo, de pedir formalmente la mano de Sere y poner fecha a la boda—informo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

—¡Darien!, estas completamente seguro, de lo que vas a hacer—exclamo el rubio mirándolo, intensamente a los ojos.

—Si— fue la única respuesta del pelinegro

—Bueno, que ideas tienes ¿Para entregarle el anillo que tienes en tu mano? —sonrió el rubio con malicia

Se pasaron un par de horas, ideando como entregarle el anillo de compromiso hasta que al fin se decidió por algo aparentemente sencillo.

La rubia se levantaba esa mañana, algo cansada pues apenas había podio dormir, se le hacia bastante extraño que el pelinegro no le hubiera marcado, ni un mensaje ni nada, el tema de la boda la tenia completamente estresada.

Entro en su habitación Marie, para indicarle que tenia una llamada, entregándole el teléfono, inmediatamente se imagino que se trataba del pelinegro, suspiro antes de contestar.

—¿Hola? —pregunto la rubia esperando escuchar la voz del pelinegro

—Seré, buenos días soy Andrew—le informaron al otro lado de la línea

La rubia no puedo ocultar la tristeza en su voz—¡Andrew! —

—Si, necesito tu ayuda, ¿Podemos cenar hoy? —comento el rubio, yéndose directamente al grano.

—Claro—respondió la chica sorprendida

—¡Perfecto!, are que mi chofer te recoja en tu casa a las 8 PM, por favor ve sola—detallo el rubio

—AMM esta bien—suspiro la rubia

—¡Gracias! —manifestó, cortando la comunicación.

«Que grosero» pensó molesta la rubia inmediatamente otra pregunta se formulo en su mente.

«Cenar, ¿Para que? » se quedo completamente sorprendida.

El rubio sonreía, con el teléfono en la mano, estaba seguro que había logrado su objetivo, dejar pensando a la rubia.

—¡Listo! —informo con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Te debo una amigo—respondió el pelinegro estrechando su mano

«La primera parte del plan estaba echa »pensaba sonriente el pelinegro.

La castaña ingreso en la habitación de su prima, para preguntarle si ya iban a desayunar cuando la vio, completamente quieta con el teléfono en la mano.

—¿Seré, te pasa algo? —pregunto preocupada la castaña

—No nada—mintió la rubia—Vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre—sonrió tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos.

Para la cena la rubia opto por un vestido de noche, negro con encaje en la parte de arriba que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, le entallaba a la perfección y unas sandalias plateadas con tacón pequeño, se realizo una media coleta sujeta con un listón color plata, dejando cairelitos sueltos alrededor de su rostro, aplico una ligera capa de maquillaje.

Se coloco su abrigo negro y salió rumbo a la misteriosa cena.

Tuvo que mentir, en su casa diciendo que cenaría con el pelinegro, pues sabia que el tema de Andrew, esta prohibido en su casa por respeto a su prima.

Tal como quedo con el rubio una auto la estaba esperando, a la salida de su casa, abordo el mismo.

Un apuesto joven, preparaba todo para la llegada de su princesa, checo que todo quedara conforme lo había solicitado, indicándoles a todos que cuando ella llegara, comenzaran con la sorpresa.

La bella rubia bajo del auto, el chofer le comento, que la esperaban dentro del salón, al ingresar proporciono el nombre de Andrew, la condujeron hacia una jardín privado que se ubicaba, en el ala norte del salón. Camino siguiendo a la joven que le informo a done se encontraba su anfitrión.

Cuando la joven se detuvo, alzo la mano para abrir la puerta, parecía una señal en ese momento, se ilumino un pequeño escenario, que se ubicaba frente a la entrada, en donde ella estaba de pie, al momento comenzó a tocar una bella melodía de piano, y una hermosa joven, de cabellos agua marina comenzó a llenar el lugar con su hermosa voz.

Te entiendo yo también sufrí.

Te entiendo por que ya me han lastimado tanto como a ti.

Pero yo se que tu eres diferente y voy a darte mi alma.

La rubia estaba completamente quieta, al ver al pelinegro acercándose a ella, con una hermosa rosa en las manos. Mientras la voz de la hermosa cantante seguía interpretando la dulce melodía que sonaba por los altavoces estratégicamente colocados.

Se que puedo hacerte muy feliz se de tu miedo pero ven aquí.

Dame tu mano así cierra los ojos y siente que puedes confiar en mi.

Quiero una vida nueva contigo quiero volver a aprender a besar a confiar a acariciarte como la primera vez.

Quiero una vida nueva a tu lado que olvidemos juntos todo el pasado y darte lo que nunca di.

Te estoy siendo sincero lo único que quiero es una vida nueva junto a ti.

La rubia estaba maravillada, en lugar era hermoso, estaba adornado con rosas rojas, en todos los árboles y delicados listones color rosa pálido alrededor de las hojas, en el centro del jardín, se encontraba una impresionante mesa con un mantel blanco, con cubierta rosa, dispuesto para una cena romántica. Con velas en el centro, copas, servicios de plata.

Lo digo por que se puedo pues junto a ti yo siente que encontré el lugar perfecto.

Y que todo lo antes vivido solo fue parte del camino.

En cuanto el pelinegro llego a su lado, le tomo suavemente de la mano, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, colocándole la rosa en su oído, invitándola a caminar junto a el para dirigirse a la mesa.

Se que puedo hacerte muy feliz se de tu miedo pero ven aquí dame tu mano así cierra los ojos y siente que puedes confiar en mi.

Quiero una vida nueva contigo quiero volver a aprender a besar a confiar a acariciarte como la primera vez.

Quiero una vida nueva a tu lado y que olvides juntos todo el pasado y darte lo que nunca di.

Serena, seguía sin creer lo que estaba viendo, pensaba encontrarse con el rubio, estaba segura que tendrían una conversación, sobre su prima Lita sin imaginarse que se encontraría al pelinegro, sonriéndole con adoración, eso le recordó a los viejos tiempos, y le hizo anhelar por un momento tener un matrimonio lleno de felicidad.

Llevarte a donde nunca fui.

Una vida nueva junto a ti.

Nunca antes me había pasado esto .

Hoy concuerdo lo que digo lo que hago y lo que siento.

Cada vez que te beso.

En el momento en que llego a la mesa, el pelinegro le retiro el abrigo de sus hombros, entregándoselo a la joven que la llevo hasta el lugar.

Quiero una vida nueva contigo.

Quiero volver a aprender a besar a confiar a acariciarte como la primera vez.

Quiero una vida nueva a tu lado que olvidemos juntos todo el pasado y darte lo que nunca di

Te estoy siendo sincero

Lo único que quiero es una vida nueva junto a ti.

Lo único que quiero es una vida nueva junto a ti.

Posteriormente ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa. La hermosa interprete termino de cantar, su dulce melodía, ganándose aplausos de los ocupantes de la mesa.

El pelinegro le sonrió a la cantante, justo en ese momento el joven que la acompaño con le piano, siguió tocando.

Antes de que les sirvieran la cena, el pelinegro se levanto de su silla con un hermoso, ramo de rosas rojas con una única rosa blanca en el centro.

—¡Representa tu pureza! — exclamo el pelinegro indicándole la rosa blanca, al entregarle el adorno de rosas.

—¡Gracias! Todo esta precioso—suspiro la rubia

—No tienes por que agradecerme—exclamo el chico mirándola intensamente a los ojos—¡Por favor, en la flor blanca hay una sorpresa mas para ti! —susurro

La rubia tomo la rosa blanca con manos temblorosas, en el corazón de la rosa brillaba un hermoso diamante montado en un anillo, se quedo quieta observando el anillo entre sus manos, era precioso, color blanco con una diamante rosa, con varios diamantes alrededor, jamás había visto nada mas hermoso.

—Se que la otra vez, no fue la mejor forma de pedirte que compartieras mi vida— informo en chico mirándola con infinito amor.

—¡Darien yo...! —de pronto se callo la rubia.

—No quiero presionarte princesa, esta vez are las cosas distintas, ayude a tu familia no solo por que te casaras conmigo, si no por que todo lo que te hace daño, a mi me duele—suspiro para tomar aire—Así que esta vez te dejare elegir libremente—sonrió antes de tomar su delicada mano—¿Princesa te amo mas que a mi vida, ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa? —pregunto con los ojos cristalizados.

La rubia se quedo sin habla, le estaba dando a elegir si quería ser su esposa, sin presiones de por medio. La rubia no sabia que responder miles de imágenes, le pasaron por la cabeza, en una especifico ella sonreía sosteniendo un bebe con el cabellos negros azabaches, mientras se dirigía al lado del gran amor de su vida.

«¿Me ama? Pero y yo ¿Aun lo amo?» se preguntaba una y otra vez la chica.

Para el pelinegro estaban, siendo los minutos mas largos de toda su vida, sabia que si ella decía que no, el tendría que cumplir su promesa y alejarse de ella, pero y si decía que si.

Tendría que ser sincera consigo mismo, a pesar de su cruel engaño, jamás le deseo ningún mal, al contrario era feliz sabiendo, que el estaba bien, pero siempre se negaba a pensar, que algún día tendrían una segunda oportunidad, ni en sus mas locos sueños, sonrió tomando aire tomando una decisión.

—Yo... Darien, tengo que ser sincera contigo... —suspiro—Siempre te voy a tener un gran cariño, eres y siempre serás mi primer amor..pero—se quedo en silencio

—¡Ya no me amas!, después de lo que paso en Francia—termino la frase el pelinegro.

—¡No quiero hablar de eso! —exclamo la rubia con la cara pálida.

—Serena, algún día tenemos que hablar de lo que paso—comento el pelinegro con la voz seria

—No—susurro la rubia

—Por favor princesa—manifestó el chico desesperado

—No, Darien eso aun me duele—declaro la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Se que te lastime, y no tienes una idea como me dolió, saber todo lo que te ocurrió por mi culpa—dijo con los ojos cristalizados.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió la rubia—Tu sabes lo que paso después de que volvimos de Francia—balbuceo.

—Si, te visite en el hospital, cada que recuerdo esa imagen, me siento culpable—expreso el pelinegro mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Yo no sabia que me habías visto en el hospital, Yo no quería... —comento la rubia con la una mirada totalmente avergonzada.

—¡No fue tu culpa, si no mía! —declaro convencido en chico mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a la rubia.

—No es cierto, cada quien es responsable de sus actos—opino la rubia, levantándose de su asiento para ayudar al pelinegro a levantarse.

—Fue mi culpa, casi te pierdo—decía sin sentido el chico, aceptando en abraso de la rubia.

—No Darien, fui una cobarde, debí darte la cara, dejar que me contaras tu versión—manifestaba la chica con su bellos ojos cubiertos de lagrimas—Pero fui cobarde huí.— se quedo en silencio.

—¡Princesa! —la llamo el chico, observando como ella se quedaba completamente quieta.

—¡Perdóname Darien! —solicito la chica con una mirada triste

—No mi amor, perdóname tu a mi, jamás debí hacerte daño—respondió el chico con pasión en la voz.

—¿Darien aun quieres casarte conmigo? —pregunto dudosa la rubia.

—Claro que si—declaro el chico.

—Acepto casarme contigo, con la condición de que no volver a tocar ese tema, tan doloroso para lo dos—detallo la chica

—Pero, pero—balbuceaba el pelinegro

—Darien, yo te quiero, ya no se si te amo como antes, pero se que si me ayudas juntos podemos, rescatar lo que teníamos. —manifestó la chica con verdadera convicción.

En ese instante el pelinegro entendió, que si le mostraba ese video en este momento a la chica, seria contraproducente, su princesa le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad, sin las sombras del pasado, de ganarse de nuevo su amor, sabia que mas adelante, cuando hubiera logrado conquistarla de nuevo, podría mostrarle el estúpido video.

—Claro mi amor—suspiro el pelinegro tomándola de la cintura, para poder besarla como tantas veces había soñado, desde que se volvieron a ver.

Ambos chicos se sumieron en un profundo beso, lleno de promesas para el futuro, que empezarían a compartir juntos.

—¿Me permites? —pidió el pelinegro tomando la sortija en su mano

—Claro—suspiro la rubia extendiendo su mano en la que el pelinegro, deslizo la hermosa sortija, que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

Cenaron sin ninguna contratiempo, el pelinegro la llevo hasta su casa, para establecer la fecha de la boda con los padres de la rubia, quedando de acuerdo, todos que seria en un mes.

La rubia estaba prácticamente en una nube todo lo relacionado, con el matrimonio se estaban encargando, Atenea y la madre de la rubia, quien a pesar de no quererla se mostraba amable con ella, aconsejándola sobre todo.

La boda seria en la misma iglesia, en donde se habían casado los padres del pelinegro, se fijo la misa para el medio día, posteriormente la ceremonia civil se llevaría a cabo en un hermoso jardín, con un lago que tenia algunas familias de patos y unos cisnes.

Las mesas serian circulares, con servicio para 10 personas cada una, con porcelana blanca y copas de fino cristal.

La encargada de cantar seria la misma joven que conocido, en la noche que el pelinegro pedía formalmente su mano, Michiru Kaio era intima amiga del pelinegro desde que estos eran niños, se dejaron de ver por que ella se fue a vivir a Italia tenia pocos tiempo de haber regresado.

El gran día por fin había llegado, el vestido de la rubia lucia, simplemente espectacular, era seda fina cubierto por una delicada organiza, echo perfectamente a su medida de una sola pieza, le quedaba genial, con finos diamantes en la parte de arriba, sus hombros iban completamente descubiertos, tenia varias capas y la caída le llegaba debajo de los pies, que iban cubiertos por unos zapatos blancos de tacón de aguja con tititas.

Le realizaron un complicado chongo, con varios cárieles adornando su bello rostro, una ligerísima capa de maquillaje y pensaba que estaba lista.

La castaña venia ingresando en la habitación de su prima, esta venia enfundada en un vestido verde esmeralda de manga corta que le llegaba hasta la rodilla entubado, que con su bella figura lucia genial. Se realizo una media coleta, y una ligera capa de maquillaje con unos zapatos de poco tacón.

—Mina me llamo histérica del aeropuerto —cometo la castaña

—¿Por qué no va a venir? —pregunto preocupada la rubia.

—Si, solo que el vuelo se retraso y me pidió que no me olvidara de recordarte —suspiro con frustración —Las cuatro cosas ¡Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul —sonrió la castaña.

—Tranquila Lita, el vestido es nuevo, mi padre me dio por la mañana estos pendientes, que dice eran de mi abuela, ammmm la liga es azul —se sonrojo de pensar a donde se había colocado la liga —solo me falta algo prestado —susurro.

—Toma, no es de gran valor, pero la llevo conmigo desde que era niña —en ese momento la castaña se quito una hermosa cadenita, de oro con una imagen de la virgen, que le regalo la madre de su padre cuando apenas era una niña.

—¡Lita! ¡Tu medallita es muy importante para ti! —manifestó la rubia a media voz.

—Aclaro solo es prestada, a si que la quiero de vuelta —sonrió la castaña

—Prima te quiero —declaro la rubia abrazando a su querida prima.

Justo en el momento en que se estaban abrazando, tocaron tímidamente a la puerta se trataba de Amy amiga de ambas, quien venia vestida con un conjunto de dos piezas azul cielo, blusa de manga completa, y pantalón de vestir azul, Amy siempre era demasiado recatada, motivo por el cual se vestía como si fuera mayor, sin sacarle partido a su belleza.

—¿Necesitas algo Amy? —pregunto la castaña limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Si hace un rato que salí a comprar unas medicinas, me abordo una señorita bastante bonita, me dijo que era amiga de Seré, y le quería enviar un regalo de bodas —detallo entregándole un sobre cerrado.

—¿Qué será? —pregunto curiosa la rubia tomando el sobre en las manos.

—¡Amiga! —exclamo sorprendida la castaña.

Cuando la rubia abrió, el sobre se quedo de piedra pues contenía una hoja blanca, que tenia escrito en letras mayúsculas, "QUE POCA DIGNIDAD TIENES, ACASO YA OLVIDASTE LO QUE PASO ESE DIA".

Detrás de la hoja, se encontraba una foto de Setsuna en la cama con el pelinegro, abrazados desnudos en la cama del pelinegro, en el pie de la foto se encontraba subrayada la fecha del ultimo cumpleaños del pelinegro.

LISTO OTRO CAPITULO!

COMO PROMETI QUE LE ACTULIZABA TODOS LOS SABADOS AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO DE ESTE SABADO, NO PIENSEN QUE POR QUE ACTUALIZE EL MIÉRCOLES YA NO IBA A HABER CAPITULO ESTA SEMANA LOS OTROS DOS, FUERON DE MIS RATOS DE OCIO, ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON LES GUSTE Y CONTINÚEN SIGUIENDO ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA, DE UNA CABEZITA LOCA.

ME ENCANTO LA PELEA DE ESTOS ENAMORADOS AUNQUE CREO QUE ME PASE UN POQUITO DE LA ACTITUD DE LITA HACIA EL RUBIO LE ROMPIO SU CORAZON DE NUEVO.

DARIEN SIMPRE TAN TIERNO AMI ME ENCANTARIA UN PRÍNCIPE ASÍ JEJE

LA PEDIDA DE MANO ADMITO NO ESTUVO TAN CREATIVA, PERO ESA CANCIÓN ME ENCANTO DESDE LA PERIMERA VEZ QUE LA ESCUCHE.

GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJAN COMENTARIO DE ESTA LOCA HISTORIA, PROMETO ESFORZARME PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO MIL GRACIAS

***CRISTYEDECHIBA***FIFOTSUKINO***YESKI2000****BARBARADURAN*** Y A TODOS AQUELLOS ANONIMOS QUE ME HACEN EN HONOR DE LEER SE LES QUIERE BESOS.


	9. CAPITULO IX VOLVER A EMPEZAR

Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.

La canción se titula "A ti" y pertenece al Dúo Sin Bandera

CAPITULO IX ¿VOLVER A EMPEZAR?

En casa del pelinegro, este terminaba de vestirse , para la ocasión escogió un traje de la marca Armani color blanco de tres piezas, pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca en la que coloco una delicada rosa roja, dándole el ultimo toque con el saco, zapatos de vestir color negro y listo, parecía que se encontraba en una nube, dentro de unas horas se uniría al amor de su vida, para siempre, el se entregaría a ella y solo a ella en cuerpo y alma, el tiempo que durara su vida.

Sin imaginarse si quiera lo que estaba ocurriendo en casa, de su amada princesa.

La rubia estaba completamente pálida, por la foto que sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos, se había prometido empezar de cero ¿Pero eso era posible?. Con sus heridas que apenas comenzaban a cicatrizar, en ese instante sintió un familiar dolor en el pecho, haciéndole notar que sus heridas estaban ahí pero sobre todo que seguían sangrando.

—¿Seré? —pregunto la castaña tomando la foto de manos de la rubia.

—¡Seré! —la llamo Amy, preocupada por la palidez de su rostro.

—Necesito estar sola por favor —susurro apenas la rubia

—¡De ninguna manera! —exclamo la castaña tomándola de la manos.

—Por favor... —pidió la rubia

—Lita, es mejor que la dejemos sola —declaro la peliazul tomando a la castaña del brazo, para sacarla de la habitación.

En cuanto ambas chicas salieron, la rubia volvió a tomar la foto entre sus delicadas manos, mientras una solitaria lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla, se acerco a uno de los cajones de su tocador, de donde extrajo un pequeño encendedor plateado, prendió fuego a una de las esquinas de la foto, colocándola en el cesto de la basura, posteriormente tomo el sobre, junto con la hoja que venia dentro de el, colocándolos en el mismo lugar que la foto.

Observando como las llamas se comían, el supuesto regalo, la rubia se quedo en silencio. Sumida en sus pensamientos.

«Prometiste empezar de nuevo, sin recuerdos ni buenos ni malos del pasado» Se repetía una y otra vez mientras continuaba observado como el fuego consumía todo.

Lentamente se incorporo de la cama, se coloco una nueva capa de maquillaje, tomo su hermoso ramo de alcatraces blancos, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio, comenzó a bajar lentamente por la escalera de su casa en donde ya la esperaban todos para partir hacia la iglesia.

En el momento en que su mirada, se cruzo con la de la castaña, esta la miraba con absoluta tristeza, la rubia trato de sonreír para darle a entender a su prima que nada había cambiado, que sus planes seguían en marcha.

Mientras tanto su padre se acerco a ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

—¡Papito no llores! —exclamo la rubia tomando sus mano derecha entre las suyas.

—Lo siento mi niña, pero estoy tan feliz, de verte vestida de novia, que no lo puedo evitar —susurro limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Kenji, por favor! —grito Selene.

—¡Madre, es la boda de nuestra conejita! —comento Sammy, con los ojos cristalizados que se encontraba en un extremo de la sala, en compañía de Amy, este se sostenía en sus muletas, su tratamiento estaba dando resultado, por que ya podía caminar con ayuda de las mismas.

—¡Basta los dos, esto es una boda no un funeral! —declaro Selene, tomando a su hija en brazos. —Aunque no me creas, te deseo que seas feliz —le susurro a la rubia en el odio mientras una lagrima traicionera se resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Gracias, mama —expreso emocionada la rubia, era el primer gesto de cariño sincero que recibía de su madre.

Así partieron rumbo a la iglesia, la castaña intento acercarse a la rubia, pero esta no se lo permitió, en una elegante limusina, que los esperaba afuera de la casa, abordaron la rubia y su padre, el resto se irían en el coche que manejaba el chofer de la familia Tsukino.

En la iglesia ya se encontraban la mayoría de los invitados, cuando el pelinegro llego en compañía de sus padres.

Los padres del pelinegro, inmediatamente se alejaron de el para saludar a los invitados.

—¿Amigo estas seguro? —sonrió el rubio con una expresión, de que le daba su mas sentido pésame al pelinegro, quien solo movió la cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto, hoy es uno de los días mas felices de mi vida! —declaro el pelinegro

—¡Que romántico! —suspiro la joven que iba del brazo del rubio, la hermosa Reika Nisimura.

—Reika, que bueno que pudiste asistir —saludo el pelinegro

—Gracias, ahora que Kakeru, ya se encuentra mejor, me siento mas tranquila —sonrió la joven.

—Me alegro —respondió el pelinegro

Así seguían platicado, sobre el accidente que habían sufrido sus compañeros hace tiempo, dándole gracias a dios que tanto Sammy como Kakeru se recuperaban, de todas lesiones causadas, de manera satisfactoria cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención.

La familia de la rubia llego un poco antes que ella, pues era tradición que la novia se retrasara un poco.

—Por aquí, por aquí—gritaba desesperadamente Mina, quien iba del brazo de un apuesto joven de cabello peliplateado.

Cuando el rubio escucho los gritos, no puedo evitar voltear a ver que pasaba, en cuando vio a la castaña, con ese hermoso vestido, que le quedaba perfecto parecía una diosa. Suspiro pues sabia que jamás podría volver a tenerla.

—¡Mina, baja la voz! —susurro molesta Selene

—Lo siento tilla —se disculpo con una sonrisa resplandeciente la chica.

—Hola diablilla —saludo Sammy quien llevaba del brazo a Amy.

—¡Sammy! —grito nuevamente la rubia —Ya puedes caminar —corrió a abrazar a su primo

—Gracias voy mejorando día a día —declaro con orgullo el chico

—Ah por cierto, este es Yaten mi novio —informo la chica señalando al peliplateado quien solo se sonrojo.

—¡Tu novio! —exclamo sorprendida la castaña

—Buenas tardes, soy Yaken Kou —saludo el chico, tratando de sonreír

—Si, mi novio —suspiro la pequeña rubia tomándolo de la mano —¡Ah por cierto no se te olvido, recordarle a Serena las cuatro cosas ¿Cierto?! —casi volvió a gritar poniendo cara de susto.

—No—suspiro derrotada la castaña.

—Entremos a la iglesia —finalizo Selene.

Lamentablemente los padre de sus primas de la rubia, no asistirían a la misa, por motivos de trabajo del padre de Mina, pero llegarían para el banquete.

En una lujosa limusina la rubia iba camino a la iglesia, tratando de no penar en lo que había ocurrido para que no cambiara en nada sus planes.

El pelinegro saludo a su futura familia política, con un gesto de la cabeza cuando pasaron cerca de el. En ese momento tres cosas pasaron a la vez, el rubio miraba con anhelo a la castaña, mientras que esta lo observaba con una mirada de absoluto desprecio, a la vez siendo observaba con curiosidad, por la acompañante del rubio.

—Hijo mío, se acostumbra que tu debes esperar a la novia dentro de la iglesia —comento la madre del pelinegro tomándolo del brazo.

—Gracias, madre —sonrió en pelinegro mientras deposita un tierno beso en su mejilla.

En ese instante, se estacionaba una limusina, frente a la iglesia, de la que descendía una hermosa novia ayudada por su padre.

—¡Ya llego la novia! —comenzaron a gritar varias personas.

El pelinegro sonrió, pues su gran amor ya había llegado, tomo a su madre del brazo y entraron en la iglesia seguidos de su Andrew y su acompañante.

Cuando la rubia bajo de la limusina, tomo con fuerza la mano de su padre, estaba apunto convertirse en la esposa del pelinegro.

«Después de entrar en la iglesia, y decir "Si" ya no hay vuelta atrás» pensaba la rubia.

Al sentir la presión de la mano de su hija, Kenji inmediatamente se preocupo.

—¿Mi niña estas segura? Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión—sonrió para aligerar el ambiente

—Si, papito vamos—suspiro la rubia.

Todos los invitados fueron ingresando en la iglesia, para presenciar la boda mientras la rubia llegaba a la entrada del lugar, del brazo de su padre, unos minutos después comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial, tensando al instante a la rubia, por que sabia esa era la señal de su entrada.

—¿Lista, mi amor? —pregunto nervioso su padre

—No permitas que me caiga, papá—sonrió la rubia y Kenji le sujeto la mano colocándola. Sobre su brazo sosteniéndola con fuerza.

—¡Claro!—respondió su padre mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla.

El pelinegro esperaba, impaciente junto al altar, sonriendo como tonto, observado fijamente hacia la entrada, impaciente de verla caminar hacia el.

«Un paso a la vez, un paso a la vez » pensaba la rubia cuando comenzó a caminar al ritmo lento de la marcha, llevaba los ojos mirando hacia el suelo, aunque podía escuchar los murmullos y el susurro de los invitados, cuando realizo su entrada en la iglesia.

Cuando levanto sus bellos ojos, un ligero rubor tiño sus mejillas, por que todos la miraban a ella, y solo a ella.

Durante apenas un segundo, se distrajo con la maravillosa iglesia, y los hermosos adornos de flores naturales a los lados del pasillo, sus mejillas se ruborizaron mas al observar a todos los invitados de pie, todos pendientes de cada movimiento de ella, hasta que lo vio al final del pasillo, con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

La rubia apenas era conciente, de adonde tendría que estar sentada su madre, ni sus familiares, tanto sanguíneos como políticos, ni mucho menos los invitados, en ese momento solo importaba la mirada del pelinegro, sus ojos tenían un brillo de anhelo, y su perfecto rostro casi parecía severo debido a la emoción.

Y entonces cuando la mirada de la rubia, se encontró directamente con la del pelinegro, esta se ilumino con una sonrisa de jubilo que quitaba el aliento.

Kenji, apretó suavemente la mano de la rubia al notarla que se quedaba quieta, tratando así de darle apoyo.

«El pasillo es demasiado largo »pensaba la rubia de con una repentina ansiedad.

Solo la mano de su padre impido, que echara a correr en ese instante hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

Siguió caminando hasta que al fin llego junto al pelinegro, quien se acerco a tomar suavemente su mano.

—Te entrego lo mas preciado de mi vida —susurro el padre de la rubia soltando, su mano para colocarla en la mano del pelinegro, mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla.

—¡Le prometo que la are feliz! —declaraba con convicción el pelinegro.

—Gracias papito..— respondió la rubia en apenas un susurro audible.

Así el pelinegro tomo su mano, ayudándola a hincarse frente al altar para el sacerdote comenzara con la misa.

Al observar el rostro de triunfo del pelinegro, la rubia comprendió que también había ganado, pues pasara lo que pasara ella se quedaría a su lado.

Cuando llego el momento de hacer los votos el sacerdote, les indico lo que tenían que hacer.

—Repitan después de mi, los anillos por favor —pidió el párroco —Yo Darien Endimión Chiba...—indicaba el sacerdote

—Yo, Darien Endimión Chiba, te tomo a ti Serenity Tsukino como mi legitima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, prometo serte fiel, amarte y protegerte durante el resto de mi vida... —decía con convicción el pelinegro, tomando a la rubia de la mano. Mientras colocaba un beso en la hermosa alianza de oro blanco antes de ponérsela en su dedo.

—¿Serenity Tsukino, Aceptas a Darien Endimión Chiba como tu legitimo esposo? —pregunto el sacerdote.

—Si acepto —se las arreglo la rubia para responder en a penas un susurro, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el pelinegro tenia los ojos cristalizados.

—Ahora tu, Yo Serenity Tsukino... —comenzó el párroco

—Yo.. Serenity Tsukino, te tomo a ti Darien Endimión Chiba, como mi legitimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida... —la rubia se dio cuenta en ese instante que varias lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Mientras le colocaba, su alianza al pelinegro con manos temblorosas.

—¿Darien Endimión Chiba, tomas a esta mujer Serenity Tsukino, como tu legitima esposa? —preguntaba el párroco.

El pelinegro limpio las lagrimas de la rubia, con su mano, mientras le tomaba dulcemente su rostro entre sus manos. Para acariciar ligeramente sus labios, volteándose nuevamente al sacerdote.

—Si acepto —casi grito con orgullo en la voz.

El párroco se aclaro la voz.

—Los declaro marido y mujer. Lo que dios a unido en el cielo, que no lo separa el hombre en la tierra. —declaro—¡Puedes besar a la novia! —sonrió el sacerdote.

En ese instante, el pelinegro acuno el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos, con ternura como si se tratara de la flor mas delicada, posando suavemente sus labios, sobre los de su ahora esposa.

La rubia se olvido de todo, inclusive de que en que momento preciso comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pues la lagrimas corrían furiosas por sus mejillas, alzándose de puntillas, para profundizar el beso, olvidándose del motivo por el que se encontraban ahí, solo sabia que el la amaba, que la quería pero sobre todo que ella era suya.

El pelinegro la beso con ternura, con adoración, olvidándose del momento, del lugar, de la gente, inclusive de la razón, el escuchar a unos invitados toser, suspirando el tuvo que dar fin al beso por que la rubia permanecía, colgada a el.

Al final aparto la cara de la rubia, con ternura, retirándose para observar el rostro de su esposa con infinito amor.

La rubia estaba totalmente desconcertada, en ese beso pudo comprobar que no importaba lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos, ella lo amaba con todo su ser, y lucharía por su amor.

Los invitados rompieron en aplausos, el pelinegro la tomo de la cintura para que quedaran de frente a la gente que les sonreía.

—Te amo —le susurro al oído el pelinegro.

Los invitados comenzaron a abrazar a la pareja de recién casados, mientras le brindaban sus mas sinceras felicitaciones.

Abordaron la limusina, para que los condujera a donde se realizaría la recepción, y la boda civil.

Los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco al jardín a donde se realizaría la recepción, en cuanto llegaban eran atendidos por meseros, que los ubicaban en una mesa disponible, los novios darían un vuelta en la limusina antes de llegar al salón.

La familia de la rubia, iba ingresando en el salón cuando un mesero les indico su lugar en la mesa principal.

—No, tía nosotros nos sentaremos en otra mesa —informo la castaña

—De acuerdo —respondió cortante Selene

En la mesa principal ya se hallaban sentados los padres del pelinegro, ambos sonriendo cálidamente, saludando a los padres de la rubia que compartirían mesa con los novios.

—¡Lita esta mesa es prefecta! —exclamo la pequeña rubia indicándoles una mesa, que se encontraba junto a la que ocupada el rubio, con su hermosa acompañante.

La castaña se quedo en silencio, al darse cuenta que el rubio la observaba con insistencia, como buscando si ella vendría acompañada.

«Las mesas están muy juntas » pensaba con desesperación la castaña

—Si esta, mesa esta bien —comento Sammy , quien tomaba asiento en una de las sillas con ayuda de Amy. Quien procedió a sentarse a su lado.

Yaten se acerco a retirarle la silla a su ahora cuñada para que pudiera sentarse, para posteriormente hacer lo propio con su novia.

—¡Gracias mi amor eres la amabilidad en persona! —exclamo Mina

—De nada —respondió el peliplateado, mientras se sonrojaba

—¿Yaten hiciste lo que pedí? —pregunto la chica

—Si, amor, mi hermano debe estar por llegar —respondió el chico

—¿Tu hermano? —pregunto curioso Sammy

—Si, como sabia que mi querida hermana vendría sola, le busque un acompáñate, quien sabe a lo mejor se flechan —sonrió triunfalmente la pequeña Mina.

En la mesa que ocupaba el rubio, se quedo en schok por que estaban tan cerca que las conversaciones se podrían escuchar, pues estaba sentado de espaldas con Mina, y de frente con la castaña.

«Un acompañante »pensaba desconsolado el chico.

—¡No Mina! —casi grito la castaña.

En ese preciso momento un joven de cabello castaño, sujeto en una coleta iba enfundado en un traje color café, se acercaba a su mesa, mientras observaba con curiosidad a Sammy.

—¡Taiki! —informo el peliplateado.

—¿Doctor Kou? —pregunto curioso Sammy

—Hola, Señor Tsukino, no tenia ni idea que usted conocía a mi hermano —respondió este con una bella sonrisa.

—¡Su hermano! —exclamo sorprendido el chico.

—Así, es permítanme presentarles a mi hermano, el Doctor Taiki Kou —se levanto de su silla el peliplateado haciendo las debidas presentaciones.

—Mucho gusto —sonrió el castaño

—Taiki, ella es mi gran amor Mina, su adorable hermana Lita, Sammy, quien al parecer ya se conocen y su enfermera Amy —sonrió el chico

—Así es, conozco a Sammy Tsukino, por que yo fui quien realizo su cirugía —explico el castaño.

—Gracias, a el... Ya puedo caminar con ayuda de las muletas, ah claro también a los cuidados de Amy —declaro Sammy, observando a la susodicha quien cambio completamente de color.

—Un placer conocerte, cuñadito —sonrió Mina extendiendo su mano.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano

Mina casualmente le indico que las dos sillas cerca de Yaten, estaban reservadas para sus padres, motivo por el cual se sentó al lado de la castaña, quien estaba profundamente en silencio.

El rubio estaba molesto, pues el castaño miraba, insistentemente a su amor, se la comía con los ojos, sabia que a pesar que ella lo despreciaba, querría estar cerca de ella.

«Vaya es preciosa »pensaba el castaño observando a Lita.

En ese instante Reika reconoció al Doctor Kou, el también había realizado la cirugía de su hermano, motivo por el cual tomo al rubio de la mano para invitarlo a levantarse. Andrew no sabia que pretendía Reika, pero se levanto para acompañarla.

—Doctor Kou, que gusto verlo nuevamente—saludo Reika con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Señorita Nisimura—respondió el castaño poniéndose de pie para tomar su mano.

—Andrew, déjame presentarte al Doctor que opero, a mi hermano—comento la chica con profundo agradecimiento.

—Mucho gusto—contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los presentes en la mesa, sonrieron por que los dos contestaron al mismo tiempo, menos la castaña , que miraba con recelo al rubio.

—Ya que causalmente todos no conocemos, ¿Por que no comparten nuestra mesa? —sugirió Sammy. Causando un estremecimiento a la castaña.

«Por favor di que no»pensaba desesperada la castaña

—Por supuesto—respondió el rubio sonriendo

—Andrew, no nos presentas a tu acompañante—pidió con malicia la pequeña Mina.

—Claro ella es Reika Nisimura, "hermana" de un compañero de la facultad—enfatizo la palabra hermana para que la castaña entendiera que no era su novia.

—Que educación la mía, Hola—saludo Reika con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A propósito el rubio se sentó al otro lado de la castaña, quien inmediatamente se puso tensa, Reika se ubico al otro lado del rubio.

Así se enfrascaron en una conversación, sobre la operación de Kakeru y Sammy, mientras en rubio miraba insistentemente a la castaña que estaba completamente seria.

Mientras tanto en la limusina, en la que viajan el pelinegro y su ahora esposa, iban completamente en silencio el cual decidió romper el pelinegro.

—¿Estas contenta con nuestra boda? —pregunto dudoso el pelinegro.

—Si—susurro la rubia.

—Entonces ¿Por que estas tan seria? —se tenso de pronto

—Es que, hace un rato... cuando nos besamos yo... —se quedo callada

—¡Descubriste que ya no me quieres! —concluyo con tristeza.

—¡No! —alzo la voz—Darien yo... me di cuenta que aun te quiero—suspiro.

—¿De verdad? —tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Si, te prometo que voy a poner todo de mi parte, para que este matrimonio funcione—declaro con convicción la chica.

—Gracias mi amor, te juro por mi vida que nunca te voy a volver a fallar—finalizo el pelinegro.

Tomando sus labios, en un beso que comenzó tierno despacio, poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, el pelinegro toco los labios de la rubia con la punta de su lengua, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, era la primera vez que se besaban tan apasionadamente, al introducir su lengua en la boca de la rubia aumento la temperatura de ambos, teniendo que separarse por falta de aire, se observaron sonriendo soñadoramente sobre lo que les esperaba su primera noche juntos, mientras el chofer les indicaba que había llegado al salón.

En el momento en que ingresaron en el jardín, todos los invitados estallaron el aplausos, para recibir a nueva pareja de casados.

"Felicidades por su boda" repetían una y otra vez los invitados.

Se dirigieron a la mesa en donde se ubicaba el juez, que los uniría legalmente como marido y mujer ante la sociedad, de testigos de la rubia, actuaron su hermano y su prima Lita, mientras que por parte del pelinegro firmaron de testigos, el rubio y su padre, la ceremonia civil se llevo a cabo sin ningún contratiempo, no siendo tan emotiva como la ceremonia por la iglesia, se efectúo mas rápido, inmediatamente tanto los novios como los invitados, acudieron a sus respectivas mesas para empezar a degustar de una deliciosa comida, de 4 tiempos. Mientras una cuarteto de músicos amenizaba la comida.

En la mesa de la familia de la rubia, lamentablemente los padres de sus primas, no podrían asistir por que, habían perdido el vuelo, le pidieron a Mina que los disculpara con los recién casados, en esa mesa en especifico la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, el rubio y la castaña se dirigían miradas, diferentes de los demás ocupantes cosa, que no paso desapercibida para los demás comensales.

En el momento en Reika se levanto para acudir al servicio, el rubio decidió intentar un acercamiento con la castaña.

—Dime Lita ¿Cuándo piensas volver a la universidad? —comento el rubio tratando de entablar conversación.

—Aun no lo se—respondió la castaña completamente seria.

—¿Qué carrera estudias? —pregunto el castaño, ganándose una horrible mirada del rubio

—Fisioterapia—informo la chica

—¿De verdad? —exclamo sorprendido el castaño

—Si, Seré y yo decidimos estudiar esa carrera, a mi me gustaría trabajar con niños de escasos recursos—comento con emoción en su voz la castaña

—Pues si te interesa, yo ayudo en un albergue de la cuidad en mis tiempos libres, podrías acompañarme cuando gustes—propuso el castaño.

—¡Claro eso seria magnifico! —declaro ilusionada la chica

El rubio solo suspiro, la castaña se volteo completamente, dándole la espalda para platicar con el castaño, sin prestarle ninguna atención, volvió a suspirar solo que esta vez con gesto de derrota.

—¡Creo que se cayeron bien! —susurro Mina a su novio en el oído

—Esa era la idea—sonrió picaramente el peliplatado, besando sus labios.

Sammy solo observaba a su hermana quien lucia realmente feliz, sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Te gusto la comida princesa? —pregunto el pelinegro observando a su ahora esposa

—Claro, todo estuvo delicioso—respondió esta con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

—Te amo—susurro el pelinegro antes de tomar sus labios.

Al comenzar a caer la tarde, al ocultarse el sol ,llego el momento en que la hermosa Michiru Kaio comenzara, a cantar una hermosa melodía, indicando que la hora del baile habia dado inicio.

Durmiéndome en tus piernas respirándote, Sintiendo tu calor acariciándome, Siguiendo ese camino de luz donde termino yo y empiezas tu.

Tocándote mil veces por primera vez. Llenado con mi vida todo lo que vez. Siguiendo ese camino a mí casa que es mi casa por que estas tu. Y si me preguntan a donde voy, de donde soy a donde quiero llegar. Si me preguntan a donde me lleva a amar...

A ti...

—Es tradición que los novios abran el baile—informo el pelinegro invitando a la rubia a acompañarlo a la pista de baile.

—Por supuesto—sonrió la chica incorporándose.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile, en medio de aplausos de los presentes comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, mientras la hermosa voz de Michiru llenaba el lugar.

A ti, a ti, a ti ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar, en ti, en ti es donde siempre quisiera estar. A ti, a ti a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad, en ti, en ti se acaba el rió y comienza el mar.

El pelinegro tomo a su ahora esposa entre sus brazos, mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, en algún momento de la canción el comenzó a susurrarle, la letra de la canción al oído. Provocando emoción en la rubia.

No siempre lo que miras es como tu crees el mundo es una esfera que acaba a tus pies. Si parto por el norte, muy pronto por el sur te sorprenderé y si me preguntan a donde voy de donde soy a donde quiero llegar. Si me preguntan a donde me lleva a amar... A ti...

Los novios seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música, en su burbuja privada que dejaron de escuchar a la cantante, motivo por el cual no se dieron cuenta en el momento en que termino de cantar la joven hasta que la gente comenzó a aplaudir de nuevo.

La rubia completamente sonrojada, se separo de su ahora esposo solo quedando tomados de la mano, la música siguió tocando y mas parejas se les unieron en la pista de baile.

—Amor mío vamos, a mover el bote—le pidió Mina a su novio con una sonrisa

—Por supuesto—contesto el peliplateado poniéndose de pie, ayudando a incorporarse a la rubia.

Andrew observo a la castaña que seguía, enfrascada en la platica con el castaño, sobre el albergue en el que trabajaba suspiro y tomo la decisión de llamar su atención.

«Sacarla a bailar »pensó ilusionado

—Lita—iba a proponerle bailar cuando Taiki se le adelanto.

—¿Bailamos, Lita?—pregunto el castaño tomando a la chica de la mano.

—Por supuesto—respondió esta sonriendo aceptando la mano del castaño.

En el momento que la castaña. Se fue a baliar con el Doctor Kou, el rubio solo suspiro sin darse cuenta que Reika lo había observado todo.

—¿Andrew, tu estas enamorado de esa chica verdad? —pregunto directamente Reika

—Reika...—se quedo callado el rubio.

—Desde hace rato, vi como la miras, ¿Por que no le dices lo que sientes? —opino la chica.

—Por que aunque yo la amo, ella ya no me ama—suspiro con tristeza

—Eso no es cierto, vi como te mira, se pone tensa cerca de ti, ella siente algo por ti—

declaro triunfante la chica.

—Pero...pero—balbuceaba el rubio.

—Andrew, yo me enamore del chico valiente, que eres tu... Siempre luchas por lo que quieres, y no paras hasta conseguirlo, así no me defraudes ahora—detallo la chica con convicción en la voz.

—Tienes razón Reika, voy a luchar por mi amor, por Lita—exclamo el rubio.

Tomando de la mano a la Reika para que se dirigieran a la pista de baile.

—¡Siento mucho no poder invitarte a bailar! —suspiro Sammy con enojo observando a la peliazul

—Eso no me importa, me gusta estar aquí contigo—respondió la chica sirviéndose un poco de refresco para ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro.

—¡Amy!—sonrió el chico

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile, Lita se movía al ritmo de la música en brazos, del castaño imaginándose por un momento que volvía a estar en los brazos de Andrew.

La pareja de recién casados, bailaban completamente abrazados.

—Te amo—susurraba una y otra vez el pelinegro en el odio de su esposa.

Mina y Yaten se abrazaban sin importarles, su entorno se veían realmente enamorados, pero sobre todo lucían bien juntos. A su lado había varias parejas mas de invitados, bailando al ritmo de la hermosa voz de Michiru.

El rubio llego a la pista de baile, se ubico cerca de la castaña tomo a Reika de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar.

—Solo por que un día te quise mucho, voy a ayudarte—suspiro Reika.

—¿Qué? —se quedo quieto el rubio, al ver que la joven se soltaba de sus brazos, dirigiéndose directamente, a donde bailaban Lita y Taiki, se detuvo enfrente de ambos, tocando el hombro del castaño.

—¿Lita, te molesta que te robe a tu pareja? —pregunto inocentemente la joven, observando como tres pares de ojos la miraban desconcertados—Es que quiero preguntarle algo sobre el tratamiento de Kakeru—sonrió

—Claro—respondió la castaña soltado a Taiki, este tomo la mano de Reika y continuo bailando con ella.

Cuando la castaña giro sobre sus pies, para regresar a su mesa, el rubio la intercepto.

—¿Bailamos? —pregunto extendiendo su mano.

—Yo... —iba a protestar pero el rubio ya la había tomado en brazos. La chica solo suspiro y siguió bailando.

—Lita, te amo—susurro el rubio. Notando inmediatamente que la castaña se ponía tensa—Por favor solo escúchame, un momento...vamos a otro lado—La tomo de la mano para que se fueran a un lugar mas apartado.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron a una área mas privada del jardín, en ese instante el rubio la soltó y comenzó a hablar.

—Se que he tenido muchas mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas me llego al corazón como tu, cuando te fuiste me sentí completamente perdido, es como si me faltara el aire para respirar, cuando te busque, y tu te negabas a verme, fue horrible, después poco a poco, me hice a la idea de vivir sin amor—suspiro, la castaña estaba completamente en shock—Cuando te vi en el hospital, era como si mi cerebro no me obedeciera, solo pensaba en tomarte en mis brazos, mas tarde cuando tu me dijiste... que ya no me amabas se me derrumbo, el poco mundo que me quedaba—se quedo en silencio con los ojos cristalizados.

—Andrew, yo te mentí... —susurro bajito la castaña—Primero termine contigo por que, no se me hacia justo que me esperaras, ya que tal vez no iba a volver nunca y después, en el hospital estaba...Celosa— balbuceo la chica bajando la mirada.

—¿Celosa? —pregunto emocionado el chico.

—Si—suspiro la chica

—¡Mi dulce amor! —dijo el rubio tomando su rostro entre sus manos, besándola con ternura como quiso hacer durante todo el día.

El la pista principal se anuncio que era la hora de lanzar el ramo.

—¡Todas las mujeres solteras a la pista de baile! —pidió uno de los músicos.

La mayoría de las invitadas acudieron a la pista, la castaña venia tomada de la mano del rubio, cuando Mina la tomo del brazo para que se ubicaran en la primera fila.

El pelinegro ayudo a la rubia, a subirse en un silla que habían colocado en el centro de la pista, para que ella pudiera arrojar el ramo.

—A la una, a las dos... —comenzó a contar la rubia con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, —A las diez—termino de contar arrojando en ese momento el ramo, que fue a caer en manos de la pequeña rubia. Quien comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

—¡Si, si seré la próxima en casarme! —provocando que Yaten se atragantara con la bebida que se estaba tomando en ese momento, causando carcajadas en algunos invitados.

—Es el turno de los caballeros—indico el músico sonriendo invitando a los jóvenes solteros.

La novia de sonrojo completamente, cuando el pelinegro la ayudo a sentarse en la silla, para que posteriormente pusiera una rodilla en el suelo, frente a ella para tomar la liga de su pantorrilla, la cual tomo con mucho cuidado, de no levantar de mas el vestido de su esposa, la chica al sentir el contacto de su mano en su piel, no pudo evitar estremece, causando una sonrisa maliciosa en su esposo, que la toco descaradamente en todo el trayecto de quitarle la liga. En cuanto se incorporo la ayudo a ponerse, de pie mientras se colocaba la liga entre los dientes, provocando risas en los caballeros presentes, y suspiros en algunas invitadas.

—Mas tarde, te tocare... no solo en tu hermosa pierna...—le susurro al oído a su esposa, causando que esta cambiara de color.

Se subió en la silla, aventó la liga cuando el músico contó hasta diez, esta cayo en manos de Sammy, quien inmediatamente se volteo a ver a Amy quien estaba completamente roja.

El momento del pastel llego, los novios lo partieron dándose de comer en la boca, arrancando suspiros de las mujeres presentes.

El moento de la salida de los novios por fin se daba, dijeron adiós en medio de abrazos se sus familiares e invitados, salieron rumbo a su hermosa luna de miel. Pero sobre todo hacia su primera noche juntos...

LISTO CHICAS UN CAPITULO MAS... ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO

"DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SE ACAPTAN TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS..."

GRACIAS A QUIENES SE TOMAN EN TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA... QUE SALE DE MIA CABEZITA LOCA, ESPERO NO HABERLAS DEFRAUDADO MIL GRACIAS...

***ANGELNEGRO29:ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA, ASÍ ES AUN FALTA ALGUNAS COSAS PARA QUE ESTA HISTORIA LLEGUE A SU FIN.***

***YESKI2000:CREEME QUE AMI TAMBIEN ME CAE PESIMO LA BRUJA DE SETSUNA, PERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESE VIDEO JUGARA UN PAPEL IMPORTANTÍSIMO, GRACIAS X LEER ESPERRO NO DEFRAUDARTE CON ESTE CAPITULO CUIDATE***

***CHISTYEDECHIBA: ENTIÉNDELA AMIGA, ELLA CREE QUE LA ENGAÑO Y POR LO MISMO EN SU MOMENTO LA LASTIMO MUCHO, POR ESO TIENE MIEDO DE ENTREGARSE DE NUEVO, ADMENOS EN ESO TIENES RAZON YA COMENZO A RECONOCER EL ERROR DE IRSE ASÍ SIN ACLARAR NADA, GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO TE AGRADE ESTE CAPITULO SALUDOS***

***ELICHIVA: HOLA ME DA MUCHA ALEGRIA QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE TU AGRAGO GRACIAS X LEER***

***FIFOTSUKINO: AMIGA COMO ME PEDISTE YA SE RECONCILIARON ESPEREMOS, QUE ESTA VEZ NADA SE INTERPONGA EN SU AMOR GRACIAS X TU APOYO CUIDATE***


	10. CAPITULO X ENTRÉGAME TU AMOR

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO X ENTREGAME TU AMOR ¿REVELACIONES?**

Abordaron la limusina, que los llevo con rumbo al prestigioso hotel, en el que pasarían su primera noche juntos, para posteriormente partir a una isla Griega.

De camino al hotel ninguno de los dos hablaba, la rubia iba nerviosa por lo que le esperaba esa noche, en cambio el pelinegro estaba contento, desde que conoció la rubia, soñaba con tenerla entre sus brazos, al fin dentro un rato ella seria suya y el se entregaría por completo a su gran amor.

Al llegar al prestigioso hotel ingresaron por una puerta privada, los condujeron inmediatamente a la suite nupcial el pelinegro iba preocupado, la rubia llevaba la vista observando fijamente el suelo.

—Tranquila mi amor—le susurro con ternura el pelinegro. Tomándola en brazos para ingresar en la habitación.

Dicha habitación estaba adornada, con pétalos de flores que formaban un camino hacia la pavorosa cama, de la cual colgaba una colcha blanca de seda, había velas aromáticas por toda la habitación, además el pelinegro había pedido que sonara una tenue música de fondo.

La deposito en el suelo con infinito cuidado.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunto observándola fijamente.

—Si —susurro bajito la rubia.

Se acerco lentamente a ella abrazándola, mientras la rubia escuchaba el suave latido de su corazón, deslizo sus manos por su espalda estrechándola mas fuerte, cuando la sintió relajada inclino su rostro para posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

El beso comenzó suave, tierno sin ninguna exigencia, mientras acariciaba su bello rostro entre sus manos, poco a poco fue subiendo el tono del mismo, hasta que ambos se dejaron llevar por la sensaciones que se estaban provocando, sus lenguas se tocaron en una deliciosa exploración, recorriendo la cavidad de su boca en una maravillosa primera vez. Tuvieron que separase por la falta de aire, se quedaron observando durante un largo rato hasta que el pelinegro la tomo en brazos para conducirla a la cama.

Al llegar junto a la vaporosa cama el pelinegro la dejo en suelo, observándola como si ella fuera el objeto mas precioso que hubiera visto en su vida.

—Te amo —le susurro antes de tomar de nuevo sus labios, en un exquisito beso.

—Darien... —susurro la rubia con pasión en la voz

El pelinegro comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían su hermoso cuerpo por encima de la tela del vestido, la rubia sentía de pronto mucho calor, era como si se estuviera quemando, sus pezones se irguieron, parecían querer romper la tela del vestido, y sintió un extraño calor liquido en medio de sus piernas, el pelinegro continuaba besándola en su cuello, en su boca, en sus ojos, le recorría toda su cara, con ligueros besos a fin de relajarla.

Coloco su mano en donde iniciaba el cierre del vestido, deslizándolo lentamente hasta que la rubia sintió el frió en su piel, causándole un estremecimiento, el pelinegro seguía besándola mientras sus expertas manos lograban bajar por completo el cierre del vestido, se lo deslizo con mucho cuidado por los hombros dejando al descubierto su hermosa piel, los ojos del pelinegro brillaron al observar la belleza de la rubia.

—Mi amor, siempre pensé que eras hermosa, pero ni en mis mas locos sueños imagine cuanto —susurraba junto a sus labios.

—Dar... yo —apenas podía hablar, eran demasiadas sensaciones.

—¡Relájate mi vida confía en mi! —exclamaba con emoción el pelinegro

—¡Claro que confió en ti! —declaro convencida la rubia.

La tomo nuevamente en brazos, en ese momento la joven solo tenia puesto el sujetador y las braguitas a juego, para sentarla con suavidad en la cama, se sentó a su lado atrayéndola hacia si mientras la besaba con pasión.

Sintió las nerviosas manos de la joven intentar desabrocharle la camisa, pero temblaba tanto que le costaba desabrochar si quiera un botón, suspiro y tomando sus manos se incorporo de la cama.

—Yo te ayudo —informo rápidamente desabrochándose la camisa.

Dejando al descubierto un musculoso torso, cubierto de una fina capa de bello, la rubia observaba embelesada la belleza del pelinegro, cuando el bajo las manos hacia el botón del pantalón, ella trago saliva nerviosa, al observar como se le caía la prenda dejándolo solamente con unos bóxer negros.

Se quedo de pie aproximándose lentamente a la rubia, empujándola suavemente a la cama, quedándose encima de ella sujetándose en sus brazos para no aplastarla, comenzó nuevamente a besarla en la boca, relajándola, hasta que bajo una de sus manos y le acaricio un seno por encima del sujetador, notando como la rubia se ponía un poco rígida.

—Tranquila, esto te va a gustar —le comento

Lentamente le desabrochaba el sujetador, arrojándolo en alguna parte de la habitación, tomo un seno con dos dedos, masajeándolo hasta que el seno se puso completamente duro, continuo la misma operación con el otro. Hasta que ya los tenia, a su merced, se separo de los labios de la rubia, y se introdujo un seno en su boca, besándolo, chupandolo suavemente, mientras con la otra mano seguía estimulando el otro seno, hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho de la rubia mientras esta tomaba al pelinegro del cabello acercándolo mas a ella, escuchaba como salían jadeos involuntarios de su garganta.

—Dar... mi cuerpo me quemo —gritaba sin sentido la rubia

—Eres hermosa, adoro verte perder el control —respondía con pasión en la voz

El pelinegro al ver la pasión en sus bellos ojos, bajo una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de la joven, tomando sus labios para no permitir que se apartara, la acaricio levantándole la tela de las braguitas, haciéndola gritar de placer.

—OH...OH —seguía jadeando descontroladamente la joven

—Déjate llevar —le sugirió el pelinegro con una ligera capa de sudor en su frente

Le bajo la prenda sin dejar de tocarla, con sus manos expertas, le introdujo un dedo en su interior, mientras con otro le estimulaba el clítoris, preparándola para no hacerle mucho daño cuando la penetrara, la rubia movía involuntariamente sus caderas, para invitarlo a que se introdujera mas profundamente.

Cuando el pelinegro, noto que la rubia estaba cada vez mas abierta y resbaladiza, se incorporo de la cama, se deshizo de los calzoncillos , y siguió besándola, sabia que era el mejor momento para entrar en ella.

—Ahora princesa mía —informo mientras se colocaba encima de la joven.

—¡Darien, yo...! —susurro la rubia

—¡Lo se mi amor, eres virgen! —respondió el pelinegro, sonriendo con dulzura a la rubia

—¿Pero yo te dije? —solo de acordarse se ponía completamente roja.

—Se que me mentiste, mi amor... —finalizo el pelinegro besándola con pasión para no dejar escapar este momento.

Por fin la penetro de una sola estocada, para no prolongar su dolor, la rubia noto inmediatamente el dolor que le provoco la invasión del pelinegro en su cuerpo, clavándole las uñas en su espalda, el dolor paso dando continuidad al exquisito placer, que estaba sintiendo, la rubia apenas oía las palabras del pelinegro.

—Te amo tanto, que apenas puedo contenerme—decía apretando los dientes

—Eres tan hermosa...

Continuaba embistiéndola, lentamente causándoles a los dos una infinita locura.

—Tan deliciosamente estrecha...—susurro

La rubia solamente emitía extraños sonidos guturales que escapaban de su garganta, mientras rodeaba con sus esbeltas piernas las caderas del pelinegro, al tiempo que levantaba sus caderas para salir al encuentro de su marido, para profundizar sus embestidas.

Cuando el pelinegro noto, que ella le respondía con la misma pasión, y que estaba apunto de alcázar el éxtasis, en el momento en que la rubia llego al clímax total, y solo entonces la hizo completamente suya, la siguió a la cima con una fuerza que no había experimentado nunca.

Cayo desmadejado, encima de la rubia su pecho subía y bajaba al unísono con la de ella, mientras trataba de recobrarse.

La rubia apenas podía controlar la cadencia de su respiración, el sentir al pelinegro encima de ella en lugar de molestarla era delicioso.

El pelinegro finalmente se incorporo saliendo de la joven cayendo de espaldas, en el colchón tomando a la rubia de la cintura para recostarla en su pecho.

—Te amo—comento antes de apretarla fuerte.

Noto como la respiración de la joven iba tomando una cadencia regular, lo que le indicaba que se había quedado dormida, sonrió era la mejor noche que había pasado en toda su vida.

Suspiro antes de quedarse dormido.

En la habitación comenzaban a filtrase los rayos del sol, la rubia abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo la mano del pelinegro firmemente alrededor de su cadera, sonrió sonrojándose al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, tenia dolores en partes de su cuerpo que ni si quiera sabia que existían, observo dormir al pelinegro que era realmente hermoso. Intento incorporarse cuando noto que su marido abría sus ojos, observándola con infinito amor.

—¡Buenos días! —susurro la rubia

—Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo dormiste? —pregunto el pelinegro sin soltarla de la cintura.

—Bastante bien y tu—se sonrojo al sentir la erección del pelinegro cerca de su pierna.

—¡Para mi fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida! —declaro convencido el joven de cabellos azabache

—¿De verdad? —exclamo sorprendida la rubia.

—Si mi amor, te amo—respondió antes de tomar nuevamente sus labios.

Así comenzaron a besarse nuevamente haciendo el amor una vez mas antes de partir hacia su luna de miel.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse la rubia, el pelinegro estaba en la ducha, pensó que era el mejor momento de comentarle sus planes a su esposo. Al verlo salir envuelto en un albornoz se sonrojo aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida.

—¿Lista? —pregunto el pelinegro al observar que su esposa ya se encontraba vestida.

—Si... Pero—se quedo en silencio

—¿Ocurre algo mi amor? —se le acerco colocándose en cuclillas frente a ella.

—¿Te importaría que cambiáramos el destino de nuestra Luna de Miel? —comento mordiéndose el labio.

—Por supuesto que no, pero ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—A la Hacienda donde nos conocimos—su mirada adquirió un brillo al recordar ese día.

—Claro mi amor, termino de vestirme y lo dispongo todo ¿Me ayudas? —menciono la ultima frase con un dejo de pasión en la voz.

—¡Darien...! —grito la rubia entrando al cuarto de baño, mientras oía reír a su ahora marido.

En casa de la rubia la castaña apenas había podido dormir, ya que no había tocado el tema de la dichosa foto con su prima y no sabia que pasaba por la mente de la rubia, decidió marcarle al celular aunque fuera una imprudencia.

Estaba intentando calmarse con agua fría en su frente, cuando el pelinegro toco a la puerta para avisarle que estaba sonado su móvil.

—Ahora voy—respondió tranquilamente

Al salir su marido ya estaba vestido, le tendió el móvil en la palma de la mano, sonrió al instante al observar que era su prima.

—¡Lita! —sonrió al responder la llamada.

—¿Serena, como estas? —pregunto recelosa la castaña al otro lado de la línea.

—Bien y tu—se alejo de la mirada de su marido, presentía de que quería hablar su prima.

—Serena, dime la verdad ¿La Foto? —se quedo en silencio.

—Lita...—suspiro—Decidí empezar de cero y eso voy a hacer—sonrió

—Me alegro por ti—trato de se escuchara que la apoyaba.

—Bueno ahora dime ¿Qué paso entre cierto rubio y tu? —comenzó a reírse

—Yooo—la castaña se quedo en silencio

—¡Lita Kino! —presiono

—Ok, pues no se si por obra divina, hablamos y me hizo comprender cuanto me ama, pero sobre todo cuanto lo amo yo—suspiro profundamente.

—¡Lo sabia! —grito la rubia, atrayendo la atención de su marido, quien la observara con curiosidad.

—¡No grites! —se escucho como se carcajeaba la joven

—Bueno, ya tengo que colgar, nos vemos dentro de un par de días te quiero—expreso con cariño la rubia.

—¡Yo también te quiero cuídate mucho! —susurro la castaña antes de cortar la comunicación.

La rubia se quedo con el móvil en las manos, estaba realmente feliz por la felicidad de su prima, pero sobre todo por su propia felicidad. El pelinegro se acerco a su esposa y la tomo de la cintura con cariño.

—¿Buenas noticias? —pregunto sin soltarla

—¡Si, Lita y Andrew ya se reconciliaron! —explico con la voz soñadora.

—Me alegro, la verdad, mi amigo me daba pena—sonrió seductoramente

—Darien Chiba acaso ¿Cuándo tu y yo termínanos tu no dabas pena? —fingió estar molesta.

—¡Mas que pena parecía muerto en vida! —susurro mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¡Esta bien te creo! —declaro volteando el rostro para poder besar a su esposo.

—Serena, si continuas besándome, no vamos a irnos a la hacienda—trato de responder sin dejar de besarla.

—Cierto así...que suéltame—fingió horror en la voz.

—En un segundo—sonrió besándola con pasión para después soltarla.

Mas tarde un auto los esperaba para llevarlos al destino que la rubia había elegido para su luna de miel.

En un departamento al norte de la cuidad una hermosa peliverde observaba con horror, las imágenes de un periódico local sobre la boda del empresario Darien Chiba, que contrajo nupcias con su gran amor Serenity Tsukino y como a pesar de sus intentos el pelinegro se había casado, con la estúpida rubia.

Llorando de rabia maldijo su mala suerte.

Mientras en una misteriosa residencia, una sirvienta ingresaba en la sala con el mismo periódico en las manos, sorprendida con la foto de la rubia.

—¿Señora Winston?, tal vez le interese ver esto—pregunto una mujer de cabellos canos, a un señora de edad avanzada, que se encontraba sentada en un sillón.

—¿Qué es eso mi fiel Zirconia? —susurro apenas la mujer

—Es una foto, de una boda—respondió extendiéndole el periódico.

La mujer mayor lo tomo con sus manos arrugadas, al observar la foto se levanto inmediatamente del sillón, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—Ikuko—grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

—No, señora debe ser su nieta—sonrió con un dejo de tristeza en la voz Zirconia

—Mi niña—susurraba sin sentido la señora

—¿Quiere que llame a su socio el Señor Black para que investigue, todo acerca de la joven? —sugirió

—Si—suspiro la mujer mayor sin soltar el periódico.

Al llegar a la hacienda el pelinegro ayudo a su esposa a bajarse del auto, mientras le daba indicaciones al chofer sobre el equipaje. Al estar en el vestíbulo de la casa, el pelinegro la tomo de la mano con dulzura, antes de besarla.

—¿Por qué quisiste que viniéramos aquí princesa? —pregunto aun junto a sus labios.

—¿Por qué aquí fue a donde nos conocimos? —sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Te amo—susurro antes de seguirla besando, hasta que la nana del pelinegro tosió, para llamar su atención.

—¿Luna? —menciono el pelinegro realmente sorprendido.

—Hola hijo, Señora Serena, lamento echarles a perder su intimidad, pero Artemis se enfermo y tuvimos que venirnos para acá para que descanse—explico con una mirada de disculpa.

—No pasa nada, nana ¿Como esta Artemis? —pregunto preocupado el pelinegro

—Mejor ahora esta dormido—sonrió la señora mayor.

—Me alegro—sonrió el pelinegro

—¡Por cierto felicidades por su boda! —exclamo

—¡Gracias! —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Mi niño, te sentó realmente bien el matrimonio, y a ti niña Serena te vez hermosa—declaro Luna, provocando que la rubia se sonrojara inmediatamente y el pelinegro solo sonriera.

—¡Gracias, Nana! —expreso el pelinegro, soltando a la rubia para abrazar a la mujer.

Después de soltarlo Luna, se acerco a la rubia y la abrazo con ternura, ella siempre le gusto para su niño.

—Bueno voy a ordenar que me ayuden a deshacer su equipaje—comento observando las maletas, que estaban detrás de ellos.

—¡Yo le ayudo! —exclamo la rubia

—Pero...Serena—protesto su marido

—Pero nada—sonrió tomando una maleta mientras Luna tomaba la otra.

Ambas mujeres subieron al cuarto principal, en donde se quedaría el matrimonio, para guardar la ropa, al empezar a abrir la maleta de su marido, a Luna la llamo una sirvienta para informarle que Artemis ya había despertado, y la estaba buscando, sonrió indicándole a la joven sirvienta que ayudara a la señora, cosa a la cual se negó la rubia, diciendo que prefería hacerlo ella misma.

Al vaciar la maleta de su marido, encontró un sobre amarillo entre abierto, que por sostener algunas prendas de ropa, se le resbalo y de adentro del mismo se cayo, un CD, que tenia escrito por fuera Setsuna, no supo por que pero le dieron celos, por que demonios su marido, traía un CD, con el nombre de la peliverde en su maleta de viaje para su luna de miel, soltó la ropa y recogió el CD del suelo, avanzo hacia su maleta, y de una de sus bolsas extrajo su computadora portátil, la encendió e ingreso el disco.

A los pocos minutos de observar el contenido, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, sus ojos no daban crédito al contenido del disco.

—Serena mi amor—la llamo el pelinegro desde la entrada de la habitación. —¿Qué te pasa? —grito al escuchar los sollozos de la rubia

Al acercarse a su esposa, escucho el video que estaba reproduciendo, y se quedo helado a unos pasos de la rubia.

—Dar...ien—comenzó a balbucear la rubia.

—Mi vida—se acerco el pelinegro arrebatándole la computadora de la mano, tomándola en brazos mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

—¿Por qué no me mostraste este video? —trataba de preguntar entre sollozos la rubia.

—¡Iba a hacerlo, solo... estaba buscando el mejor momento! —le explico el joven con la voz entre cortada.

—Darien, desde ¿Cuándo tienes este video? —pregunto algo seria la rubia.

—Me lo dio la madre de Setsuna días antes de mi graduación—le informo

—¿La madre de Setsuna? —la rubia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Si, la muy miserable se presento en mi oficina de Estados Unidos y me lo entrego a cambio de una gran suma de dinero—comenzó a contarle el pelinegro.

—¿Pero, por que no me enseñaste cuando me pediste matrimonio? —pregunto elevando un poco la voz la rubia.

—Por que tu me dijiste que empezáramos de cero—se defendió sin soltarla, mientras la rubia intentaba contener los sollozos

—¡Si...tienes razón, yo te pedí eso!—concedió la rubia, bajando la mirada.

—¡No tengo razón, debí mostrártelo, no hacerte caso, nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho dolor! —vocifero el pelinegro. Besando dulcemente sus labios.

—¡Eso ya no importa, mi amor lo importante ahora es nuestro futuro! —casi grito la rubia arrojándose a sus brazos.

Así comenzó a caer la ropa entre besos y caricias se entregaron nuevamente a su amor.

Una hermosa peliverde iba manejando a toda prisa, rumbo a casa de su madrina, sabia por su marido que al fin tenias noticias de la hija de Ikuko. Después de bajarse del auto ingreso en el vestíbulo de la casa.

—¿Niña Esmeralda? —la llamo Zirconia

—Hola Zirconia, ¿Esta mi madrina Serenity? —saludo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Esta dormida, ¿Tiene alguna noticia? —respondió la anciana

—Si, Zirconia por fin Diamante ha logrado saber todo acerca de Serenity Tsukino, ahora Serenity Chiba—explico

—¿De verdad, esa joven es la hija de mi niña Ikuko? —pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Aun no lo hemos confirmado, por que en su partida de nacimiento aparece como su.. Madre Selene Tsukino—informo un atractivo hombre peliplateado que venia ingresando en la sala.

—¡Mi amor! —grito la peliverde arrojándose a sus brazos

—Hola hermosa, ¿Tu madrina? —saludo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Esta dormida...—comento la joven.

—¿Esmeralda, Diamante? —se escucho una voz proveniente de la planta alta.

—Si madrina aquí estamos—sonrió la peliverde observando hacia arriba.

—Suban por favor—pidió la anciana

Ambos subieron guiados por Zirconia hacia la habitación de la Señora Serenity.

—¿Díganme hay alguna noticia? —pregunto la anciana antes de saludar.

—Si, Señora la joven es hija de Kenji Tsukino, el hombre para quien trabajo Ikuko antes de morir, solo que en la partida de nacimiento aparece que es hija de la esposa del Señor Tsukino. —comenzó a informarle el peliplateado.

—¡Imposible, yo vi una foto de Serenity, y es idéntica a mi hija además se llama igual que yo! —exclamo molesta.

—Tal vez la registraron como hija de su matrimonio, recuerde que Ikuko murió al dar a luz—suspiro tristemente el peliplateado

—¡Háblame de la joven Diamante por favor! —solicito con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Se llama Serenity Tsukino, tiene 19 años es hija del matrimonio Tsukino, su padre tiene una empresa de inversiones, que hace poco paso por una crisis financiera y tuvo que asociarse con otra empresa para no perderlo todo, su madre es una mujer que le gusta la vida social en exceso, Serena como la llaman la mayoría de las personas que la conocen la describen como una joven amable, dulce, tierna, estudio la preparatoria en el internado Luz de Luna, hasta que se fue a estudiar un año al extranjero, la carrera de Fisioterapia. Regreso hace menos de tres meses, a raíz de un accidente que sufrió su hermano mayor—suspiro para continuar con la información—Se caso el día de ayer con el millonario Darien Chiba, hijo del magnate Griego Mamoru Chiba y su esposa Atenea Shiels, es todo lo que pude conseguir en tan poco tiempo. —sonrió

—Admenos, mi niña no paso carencias—suspiro la mujer mayor

—Tranquila madrina, ahora ya sabemos que paso con la hija de Ikuko—expreso la peliverde abrazando a la anciana.

—¿Quiero verla, donde la encuentro? —pregunto observando al peliplateado con lagrimas en los ojos.

—No lo se, se fue de luna de miel y por lo que se regresa en unos días—trato de tranquilizarla.

—Quiero que pongas a alguien a vigilar la casa de Tsukino, ¿Por que supongo que ya tienes la dirección? —manifestó.

—¡Si, ya la tengo! —respondió convencido el peliplateado.

—En cuando ella vaya a casa de sus padres, yo también iré—susurro la mujer.

—¡Y nosotros te acompañaremos madrina! —declaro convencida la peliverde.

—Ahora que Apolo esta muerto, nada me impedirá buscar a mi nieta y pedirle perdón por todo el daño, que le causamos a mi querida Ikuko—finalizo con lagrimas en los ojos.

En la habitación del matrimonio Chiba Tsukino, el pelinegro habría sus bellos ojos, y observaba con ternura dormir a su esposa, lamentaba haber sido tan estúpido, si le hubiera mostrado el video desde antes, hace tiempo que estarían juntos, pero eso ya no importaba ahora, a partir de este momento de dedicaría a hacerla inmensamente feliz.

—¡Hola! —susurro al verla abrir sus ojos.

—¡Hola! —contesto la joven reprimiendo un bostezo.

—¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar fuera? —pregunto tomándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—¡Si me gustaría! —exclamo acariciando las manos del pelinegro al rededor de su cintura.

—Pero eso será, mas tarde—comento picaramente el pelinegro sentándola a horcajadas sobre de el.

—¡Darien! —grito la rubia al sentir su erección cerca de su trasero.

—¿Qué? —respondió este mientras tomaba uno de sus senos con su boca.

—OH—fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia.

—¿Decías? —pregunto juguetón sin dejar de estimularle ambos senos antes de comenzar, a devorar sus labios, mientras bajaba una mano para acariciar la intimidad de su esposa.

—Na... nada—balbuceo sin sentido la rubia, ese hombre acabaría matándola de placer.

—¡Te amo! —susurro el pelinegro antes de levantarla para penetrarla de una sola vez.

—OH, dios—grito la rubia.

—Coloca tus manos, sobre mi pecho—le pidió el pelinegro, mientras tomaba con ambas manos la cadera de la joven, para enseñarle como debía moverse.

Rápidamente la joven, entendió como moverse rítmicamente para aumentar el placer, cabalgo con el pelinegro, hasta que su cuerpo preso de tan exquisita agonía, no pudo resistir mas y cayo encima del pelinegro, este la coloco hábilmente debajo de el, para continuar embistiéndola con mas fuerza y rapidez, hasta que exploto su delicioso orgasmo dejándolos rendidos.

—Eso fue... —la rubia se quedo sin palabras

—Delicioso...—susurro el pelinegro saliendo de ella, arrastrándola con el para aprisionarla entre sus brazos.

—¡Te amo! —suspiro la rubia antes de quedarse dormida.

—¿Qué? —pregunto el pelinegro observando como la rubia, respiraba suavemente sobre su pecho.

—¡Yo también te amo! —declaro convencido, besando la coronilla de la rubia.

Así trascurrieron unos días maravillosos para la pareja, hasta que por fin tenían que volver a la que seria su hogar familiar. El pelinegro había adquirido una casa sencilla, pequeña pero muy bonita con varias habitaciones pero sobre todo con un jardín enorme sabia de sobra que le encantaría a su mujer.

—¡Mi amor te tengo una sorpresa! —anuncio cuando iban llegando a la cuidad.

—¿Sorpresa? —pregunto emocionada.

—¡Si! — dijo esto mientras le colocaba una venda en sus ojos a la rubia, antes de tomarla en brazos para bajarla del auto.

La deposito con cuidado frente a la puerta de la casa en donde se podía observar un gran jardín, en donde había un árbol enorme, rodeado de pequeñas plantas.

—Princesa, abre tus ojos —susurro en su oído retirándole lentamente la venda.

—¡Es preciosa! —exclamo ilusionada la rubia.

—Aquí es donde vamos a criar a nuestros hijos —sonrió seductoramente el pelinegro

—Quiero por los menos cinco —comento con la voz seria

—¿Cinco? —grito sorprendida la rubia.

—Si, así que podemos empezar a hacer la tarea no crees... —sugirió tomándola de la cintura.

—Si, eso me gustaría... pero cinco hijos —se puso colorada de los pies a la cabeza

—Bueno concentrémonos en lo primordial —pidió tomándola nuevamente en brazos, para llevarla hasta el dormitorio principal.

La llevo escaleras arriba a donde seria su habitación, el cuarto estaba pintado de blanco para que entrara mas luz, en el centro de ubicaba una cama king zide, cubierta por un edredón de seda rosa, y las cortinas a juego, la deposito con ternura en medio de la cama, quitándole suavemente la ropa, para entregarse a su pasión una vez mas.

En casa de la rubia platicaban un par de amigas, sobre la llegada de la rubia.

—¿Cómo le estará yendo a Serena?, no he querido marcarle, para no importunar —comentaba la castaña mordiéndose levemente el labio.

—Esperemos que bien, se merece ser feliz —suspiro la peliazul

—Por cierto Amy, ¿Cuándo me vas a contar?, ¿Qué hay entre Samuel y tu? —sonrió con malicia la castaña mientras la otra joven cambiaba completamente de color.

—Nada —susurro

—Ay aja, he visto como se miran —la ignoro observando como se ponía nerviosa

—Pues... me...me... beso —balbuceo la peliazul

—¿Qué?, ¡Te beso! —grito la castaña

—Shhh —le hizo señas con el dedo que se callara —No quedaras que toda la casa se entere —pidió bajando la mirada.

—Lo siento —susurro la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios, escuchando como se abría una puerta de la cual salía Sammy.

—Siento interrumpirlas, pero te llama tu noviecito —informo con una sonrisa, observando como ahora el turno de que la castaña se sonrojara.

La rubia terminaba de bañarse, quería visitar a su papito cuanto antes, para que viera lo feliz que era y dejara de preocuparse, salió de la ducha escogió un vestido sencillo rosa con un chaleco del mismo color, unas sandalias a juego, se cepillo su hermoso cabello y bajo al despacho a buscar a su marido.

—Amor ¿Puedo pasar? —toco tímidamente la puerta.

—Claro princesa —respondió el pelinegro poniéndose de pie, observando como su bella esposa se había cambiado de ropa, parecía que iba a salir.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —pregunto observándola fijamente.

—Si, quiero ir a ver a mi papito —le respondió con una bella sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su lado.

—Termino y te acompaño —informo tomándola de la cintura para poder besarla, mas libremente.

—¡Claro! — suspiro la rubia junto a sus labios.

Una hora mas tarde la pareja de recién casados, acudían a casa de los padres de la rubia. Al llegar ninguno de los dos noto el auto que estaba estacionado, en frente de la casa y se quedaba observando fijamente a la rubia.

—¡Rubeus, esa es la mujer de la foto! —grito un hombre de cabellos rubios.

—Es cierto, tengo que avisarle al jefe —respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo, mientras tomaba el móvil, para informar que al fin la rubia estaba en casa, suspiro al escuchar que pasara lo que pasara no la perdieran de vista, por si no llegaban a tiempo.

La sirvienta de la rubia, Marie la abraso efusivamente informándole que enseguida llamaría a sus padres. La rubia estaba parada junto a una ventana observando el jardín, mientras en pelinegro la tomaba cariñosamente de la cintura, esperando que bajaran sus padres.

—¡Mi niña! —grito Kenji corriendo a abrazar a su hija, esta se soltó de su marido y respondió al gesto de cariño con lagrimas en los ojos.

—¡Papito! —respondió con ternura en la voz.

—¿Cómo estas?, ¿Eres feliz? —comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas.

—Bien y claro que soy inmensamente feliz —sonrió la rubia con ternura, besando la mejilla de su padre.

—¡Hola Darien, Serena! —saludo la madre de la rubia, quien venia bajado las escaleras. Quedándose ahí mientras, observaba la escena entre su marido y su hija.

—¡Madre! —saludo con indiferencia la rubia

—Buenas tardes —hablo por primera vez el pelinegro observando con ternura a su esposa, es brazos de su padre.

—¡Darien!, lo siento no te había visto — sonrió con gesto de disculpa el padre de la rubia, soltándola para acudir a tomar la mano de su yerno.

—¿Se quedan a cenar? —pregunto Selene, sin que le dieran tiempo de contestar, la castaña venia saliendo de la cocina y al ver a la rubia, tomada de la mano de su ahora esposo, grito a todo a pulmón y se arrojo a sus brazos.

—¡Serena! —sonrió separando a la rubia de Darien, para poder abrazarla mejor.

—¡Lita, compórtate! —grito haciendo una mueca Selene.

—Lo siento —se disculpo la castaña, sonriéndole cariñosamente a su prima.

—No pasa nada madre —la defendió la rubia, observando la mirada reprobatoria que le dedicaba su progenitora.

—¡Voy a ordenar que pongan la mesa! — informo fríamente la rubia alejándose, del los recién llegados.

—Mi tía, siempre tan linda —le sonrió con complicidad a la rubia.

Pasaron a la sala, el pelinegro sentó a la rubia en sus piernas, ante la mirada reprobatoria de su suegro, estuvieron platicando largo rato sobre la boda, y el cambio de planes de la luna de miel omitiendo obviamente los detalles personales, de cómo la rubia había preferido que fueran a la Hacienda del pelinegro en lugar de a la isla Griega, sonrojándose durante varias veces al recordar momentos su luna de miel, tanto la castaña como su padre solo le sonreían con complicidad, sin hacer ningún comentario sarcástico, su padre le contó que su hermano se había ido a tomar una terapia de hidromasaje y regresaría mas tarde, motivo por el cual no cenarían con ellos, estaban sumidos en su platica cuando Selene les pidió que pasaran al comedor, apenas tenían unos minutos sentados ignorando, lo que estaba ocurriendo en la entrada de la casa.

El pelinegro volteo en su silla al escuchar, a una de las sirvientas gritar.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio al observar entrar en el comedor, a una mujer mayor bastante conservada para su edad, con el pelo y los ojos del mismo color que la rubia, en compañía de una atractivo peliplateado vestido de un impecable traje blanco, y una joven peliverde que parecía modelo colgada de su brazo, flaqueados por dos hombres que daban el especto de ser guardaespaldas.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes, y que hacen en mi casa? —pregunto receloso el padre de la rubia.

—Yo soy Serenity Winston —informo la mujer mayor, tratando de sonreír amablemente.

—¿Winston? —el padre de la rubia puso cara de horror ante el silencio, de los demás presentes.

**LISTO CHICAS UN CAPITULO MAS ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTA HISTORIA YA ESTA CASI ENTRANDO A LA RECAT FINAL MIL GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE LA SIGUEN Y DEJAN SUS REVIEWS Y TAMBIEN MIL GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS ANÓNIMOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA ESPERO NO HABERLOS DEFRAUDADO CON ESTE CAPITULO GRACIAS!**

*****CHISTYEDECHIBA***YESKI2000***FIFOTSUKINO***PRICESSOFMOON*****

**MIL GRCIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER SALUDOSSSS!**


	11. CAPITULO XI UNA MIRADA AL PASADO

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO XI ¿UNA MIRADA AL PASADO?**

— ¿Winston? —repitió en shock el padre de la rubia.

— ¿Papito? —lo llamo la rubia preocupada viendo como su padre estaba como ido.

—Por favor...Pasemos al despacho —respondió en un susurro audible, ignorando la mirada de preocupación de la rubia, incorporándose de la silla.

Sin decir una sola palabra los visitantes, siguieron al padre de la rubia, quien iba caminando al frente, la ultima en darse la vuelta fue la señora mayor, quien observo con anhelo a la rubia, mirada que no paso desapercibida para el pelinegro.

— ¿Quiénes serán esas personas? —pregunto en voz alta la castaña, ganándose una mirada de reprobación de su tía.

—Mi papito... —suspiro la rubia

—Tranquilízate mi amor —comento el pelinegro, incorporándose de su silla, para tomarla en brazos, la rubia temblaba ligeramente.

— ¡Sigamos cenando! —pidió Selene como si no pasara nada.

En el despacho se encerró el padre de la rubia, con tres de los visitantes, mientras los hombres que daban aspecto de ser de seguridad, se encontraban fuera de la casa esperando indicaciones.

La rubia trato de seguir cenando, aunque apenas podía pasar bocado, tenia miedo que esa mujer mayor tuviera que ver con el adeudo, que había contraído su padre, eso la preocupada mucho, sabia todo lo que había sufrido su padre cuando estuvo al borde de la ruina.

Terminando de cenar, el pelinegro tomo a la rubia de la mano, la conocía perfecto y sabia que ella se moría de ganas de cerciorarse que su padre estuviera bien, caminaron hacia el despacho, la joven se detuvo frente a una ventana que se ubicaba al lado del mismo mirando a la nada. El pelinegro solo la tomo suavemente de la cintura, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Después de lo que parecieron unas horas eternas por fin la puerta se abrió y se escuchaba a la mujer mayor elevando voz.

— ¡Tienes veinticuatro horas para decirle la verdad! —Suspiro cansadamente — ¡O lo are yo! —finalizo abandonando por completo el despacho, seguida del peliplateado y la joven que venia de su brazo con anterioridad, ahora tomaba a la mujer mayor como si esta necesitara el apoyo.

Al salir del despacho observo a la rubia en brazos de su marido, solo le sonrió de nuevo de una manera demasiado cariñosa, suspiro y salió de la casa.

El padre de la rubia, venia detrás, las lágrimas le cubrían rostro, la rubia al observar a su padre llorar, se soltó de los brazos del pelinegro, para abrazar inmediatamente con cariño a su padre.

— ¿Papito, quienes eran esas personas? —le pregunto sin soltarle la cintura.

Su padre solo pudo responder con una sola palabra.

— ¡Ikuko...! —declaro con voz firme

— ¿Qué? —grito la madre de la rubia desvaneciéndose y quedando tirada en el suelo.

— ¡Señora...! —corrió el pelinegro, y la tomo en brazos para subirla a su habitación.

Para la mayoría de los presentes, paso a segundo termino el asunto de los visitantes misteriosos, era de mayor prioridad atender a la madre de la rubia, quien después de colocarle una torunda de alcohol cerca de las fosas nasales comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco.

—Esa maldita zorra —susurraba la madre de la rubia, cayendo de nuevo en la inconciencia.

— ¿A quien se referirá? —comento la castaña, la rubia y ella se encontraban con Selene en la habitación, mientras el pelinegro estaba abajo con su ahora suegro.

En la sala ambos hombres estaban en silencio, al padre de la rubia aun se le derramaban algunas lagrimas.

— ¡Kenji! —Lo llamo con voz firme— ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? —pregunto receloso el pelinegro.

El padre de la rubia solo suspiro sin decir ni una sola palabra.

— ¡Vi como observaban a mi mujer! ¿Y quiero saber por que? —se impaciento el pelinegro.

—Esa mujer era... La abuela de Serena —respondió dejando al joven boquiabierto.

— ¿Su abuela? —el pelinegro aun estaba en schock

—Darien... —suspiro cansadamente —Selene no es la madre de mi hija —finalizo en un susurro el hombre.

— ¿Qué? —casi grito por la sorpresa.

— ¡Por favor, dame tiempo... Tengo que pensar como se lo voy a decir a mi hija! —pidió desesperadamente el hombre.

«Dios mío, esto le va a afectar mucho a mi princesa» pensaba aun en schock el pelinegro.

En la habitación, Selene reaccionaba al observar a la rubia sentada al lado de su sobrina no pudo mas, sintió que aquel odio renacía en su interior.

— ¡Todo es y sigue siendo tu culpa maldita bastarda! —grito observando con odio a la rubia.

— ¿Bastarda? —repitió la joven en un susurro.

— ¡Tu madre era una zorra igual que tu! —continuaba gritando con odio.

La castaña estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su tía, observo como su prima no decía ni una sola palabra, solo se daba la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación, inmediatamente, la siguió notando como afuera de la habitación se sostenía de la pared, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

— ¿Serena? —la llamo la joven preocupada.

La rubia no respondió con ninguna palabra, solo camino rumbo a la que era su habitación, ingreso en ella sin darle tiempo a la castaña de entrar, cerro la puerta con seguro y se derrumbo, dentro la lagrimas corrían furiosas por sus mejillas, ahora comenzaba a entender tantas cosas.

**«Por eso nunca me quiso »**

**«Nunca tenia una palabra de afecto »**

**«No soy su hija »**

— ¡Por favor Serena ábreme! —gritaba una y otra vez la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos.

Al escuchar los gritos de la castaña el pelinegro y el padre de la rubia, se levantaron inmediatamente corriendo escaleras arriba, al llegar observaron a la castaña llorando afuera de la puerta de la que había sido la habitación de la rubia.

— ¿Lita, que ocurre? —grito el pelinegro

—Seré...Serena—balbuceaba entre sollozos

— ¡Tranquilízate hija, cuéntanos que paso! —hablo con voz tranquila su tío

—Mi tía, despertó y comenzó a gritarle a mi prima que era una bas...tarda—trato de darse a entender entre las lágrimas.

El pelinegro se quedo en shock, entendía lo que debía estar sufriendo en este momento su rubia, pero lo que más anhelaba en este instante era tomarla entre sus brazos, para demostrarle que la apoyaba en todo.

— ¿Qué Selene, hizo que? —casi grito el padre de la rubia

— ¿Tío, eso es verdad? —trato de controlar las lagrimas

—Si...—suspiro abatido.

—Pero... Pero... —repetía varias veces sin sentido la castaña

El pelinegro reacciono paso al lado de ambos, tocando con suavidad en la puerta.

— ¡Serena, mi amor abre por favor! —suplico dos veces. Cuando se disponía a repetir la acción la puerta se abrió solo un poco.

—No... No quiero ver a nadie—susurro la rubia con la voz entre cortada.

— ¡Por favor mi amor, te amo mas que a mi vida, déjame entrar! —pidió dulcemente.

La rubia dudo un momento, algunos segundos después abrió del todo la puerta para dejarlo entrar, cerrando de nuevo tras el pelinegro.

Casi al instante que se cerro la puerta, la rubia comenzó a llorar sin poder controlarse, el pelinegro la abrazo, para demostrarle con acciones que se encontraba a su lado, la ayudo a llegar hasta la cama, sentándola en el borde teniéndola aun entre sus brazos, la acaricio suavemente la espalda de abajo hacia arriba, para tratar de calmar sus sollozos a mediada que estos se volvían mas débiles, la apretó con mas fuerza.

—Tranquila mi amor—decía una y otra vez, para brindarle apoyo.

—Darien... mi ma... —la rubia no pudo completar la frase.

Afuera de la habitación la castaña y su tío se sentaron en el pasillo, a la espera de que el pelinegro convenciera a la rubia de hablar con su padre.

—Tranquila princesa, no pienses en eso

—Darien bésame por favor—pidió en apenas un susurro audible.

Sin decirle nada, el pelinegro la beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella, con manos temblorosas la rubia comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de su esposo, el pelinegro suspiro y aparto sus manos.

—Serena no creo... —no pudo terminar la frase ya que la rubia coloco la mano en sus labios.

— ¡Por favor Darien, no quiero pensar, por favor!—le suplico con los ojos completamente hinchados.

—Esta bien—suspiro tomando su rostro entre ambas manos, para poder besarla.

La rubia bajo sus manos, desabrochándole la camisa a su marido la cual cayo al suelo, el pelinegro se puso de pie jalando a la rubia con el, le quito el chaleco besando uno de sus hombros que quedaba al descubierto, le bajo con suavidad los tirantes del vestido sin dejar de besar sus labios, en cuanto la rubia se encontraba solo el sujetador y braguitas la tomo en brazos para colocarla en medio de la cama, la beso con pasión, le acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, con las manos, con la boca, la incorporo para quitarle el sujetador, en cuanto sus senos quedaron al descubierto los beso alternativamente, acariciándolos, estimulándolos, hasta hacer gemir de pasión a la rubia.

—Te amo—le decía una y otra vez

—Yo también—respondió en susurro la joven.

Terminaron de desvestirse entre besos y caricias, que subían cada vez mas de intensidad, hasta que por fin el pelinegro le hizo el amor a su esposa llevándolos a ambos a una cima que solo ellos dos podrían lograr cada vez que estaban juntos, demostrándole cuanto la amaba, dándole a entender con su cuerpo, que siempre seria suyo, pero lo mas importante que siempre estaría a su lado.

Cuando ambos se recuperaron de la pasión compartida, el pelinegro beso su coronilla, suspiro sabia que el momento de hablar había llegado.

— ¡Serena tenemos que hablar! —pidió con voz tierna

—Lo se—suspiro

—Amor tienes que escuchar a tu padre, solo el te contara toda la historia

— ¿Estarás a mi lado? —pregunto observándolo fijamente suplicándole con los ojos.

— ¡Claro, eso no hacia falta que me lo pidieras te amo! —respondió besando suavemente sus labios.

Mientras se vestían la rubia no dejaba de pensar, como diablos iba a afrontar lo que se le venia encima, su vida acaba de destruirse con solo una palabra, todo lo que ella había creído era una cruel mentira, si no fuera por el pelinegro habría acabado por derrumbarse, su vida era un maldita mentira, una mentira.

— ¡Tranquila princesa yo estaré a tu lado! —sonrió tomando firmemente su mano.

— ¡Gracias! —suspiro fuertemente antes de abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver a su prima sentada junto a su padre con la cabeza sobre su hombro, profundamente dormida, su padre solo sonrió, se incorporo para ayudar a su sobrina a levantarse, quien soñolienta se dejo llevar hasta su habitación, cayo sobre la cama, la rubia le coloco una manta encima, suspiro con fuerza nuevamente el momento de hablar había llegado por fin.

Al salir de la habitación de la castaña se encontró de frente al pelinegro, que le señalo su habitación, dándole a entender que su padre ya se encontraba ahí, se sonrojo momentáneamente al observar la cama desecha, al mirar hacia el otro lado de la habitación observo a su padre sentado en una silla, mirando fijamente al suelo, tomo la mano que el pelinegro le ofrecía y ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama.

—Hija yo... —su padre no pudo terminar la frase

— ¡Selene no es mi madre...! —susurro

—No, ella no es tu madre

— ¿Quién es mi madre? —el pelinegro noto que le temblaba la voz, le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo la rubia solo movió la cabeza.

—Es una larga historia—suspiro cansadamente el hombre

— ¡Quiero oírla, por favor! —trato se sonar amable

—Esta bien, pero por favor no me interrumpas—pidió con resignación

—Claro...

La habitación se quedo en silencio unos minutos, mientras el Señor Tsukino comenzaba con su relato era como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo.

—Hace tiempo, antes de comprar Valores Tsukino, trabajaba en una empresa dedicada a las inversiones, era bueno realmente bueno, motivo por el cual ganaba un buen sueldo. Una tarde salimos tomar unas copas a un bar cercano de la empresa, y ahí conocí a Selene, me llamo la atención era hermosa aunque al poco tiempo note que era fría e interesada, pero eso no me importo cuando me acosté con ella en un momento de locura—se sonrojo un poco—Dos semanas después me dijo que estaba embarazada de Sammy. Sabia que era mi deber casarme con ella, y así lo hice, aunque al parecer ninguno de los dos era feliz, bueno tal vez Selene si, tenia todo lo que podía desear; Dinero, lujos, comodidades, pero a mí me faltaba algo, creí que tal vez con el tiempo aprendería a amarla, pero lamentablemente no fue así—se quedo en silencio

»Justo cuando cumplimos, dos años de casados, yo ya había tomado la decisión de separarme de ella, cuando en la oficina ingreso una nueva secretaria; Al verla para mi fue como observar el sol por primera vez, Ikuko su nombre era Ikuko. »

Tanto la rubia como el pelinegro permanecían en completo silencio, para los dos era como estar observándolo todo a través de las palabras de Kenji.

— ¿Ikuko ese es el nombre de mi madre? —pregunto a media voz la rubia

—Si…

— ¿Qué mas paso después? —hablo impaciente

—Princesa deja hablar a tu padre—sonrió con ternura el pelinegro

—Gracias—suspiro el hombre mayor.

Se quedo unos segundos en silencio como analizando, la forma de continuar la historia.

—Al principio, Ikuko solo me trataba en una forma estrictamente profesional, con el paso de las semanas logre que aceptara salir conmigo, fue mi primera cita autentica de amor, salimos a comer, después a tomar un helado y caminar por el parque ella amaba las cosas sencillas de la vida.

Suspiro con tristeza.

«Igual que a mi princesa» pensó en pelinegro

—Meses después la convertí en mi amante, algo que al principio creí no hacer nunca, pero Ikuko se negaba a que yo dejara a mi familia por ella, repetía constantemente que jamás dejaría aun niño sin su padre.

La rubia pensaba que a pesar de todo Selene debió sufrir la infidelidad de su padre.

—Un par de meses después me dio la noticia mas maravillosa del mundo, íbamos a ser padres, fue cuando yo decidí dejar a Selene, pero Ikuko al enterarse desapareció de mi vida.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Desapareció! —exclamo sorprendida la rubia.

—Si hija, la busque como un loco, ya estaba embarazada de ti y me horrorizaba que algo malo le pasara a ella o a ti—sonrió con verdadero afecto

— ¿Y después?

—En ese tiempo no se como Selene se entero, que yo iba a sepárame de ella, se puso enferma complicándome el separarme de ella, seguí la búsqueda de tu madre durante casi seis meses mas, gracias a dios una de sus amigas se puso en contacto conmigo para informarme que Ikuko, estaba hospitalizada, al parecer padecía una enfermedad del corazón de la nunca me hablo—suspiro con impotencia

La rubia se quedo paralizada. Su padre la miro, al no obtener respuesta el pelinegro apretó su mano y la joven solo movió la cabeza.

—Cuando acudí al hospital, en efecto tu madre estaba internada, entre a verla, recuerdo que solo me pedía perdón una y otra vez, por hacerse ido así, te confieso que al principio estaba molesto con ella, pero cuando vi su vientre completamente abultado el enojo se esfumo de golpe, le hice preguntas sobre su salud, y ella… —se quedo callado— Me dijo que tenia un soplo en el corazón, que tal vez no resistiría el parto.

— ¿Qué? —susurro la rubia

—Tranquila amor—suspiro el pelinegro tomándola en brazos al observar a su suegro pálido como muerto.

—Estuve con ella toda la semana antes que tu nacieras, me hizo prometerle que si algo le pasaba yo me ocuparía de ti, quería que te llamaras Serenity como su madre.

Trato de sonreír antes de ponerse serio.

— El día que se puso de parto hable con su medico, para pedirle que las salvara a amabas y la respuesta fue la misma, al parecer Ikuko lo sabia desde que se embarazo, pero se negó a la alternativa que le dio el doctor terminar con su embarazo, para ella tu vida era mas valiosa que la suya, por eso la amo y la seguiré amando con toda mi alma—suspiro incorporándose de la silla para tomar la delicada mano de su hija, entre las suyas.

— ¡Mi mama se murió por traerme al mundo! —balbuceo la rubia comenzando a llorar

—Si hija, lamentablemente, murió minutos después de que tu nacieras—sollozo su padre.

—Pero…

—Mi amor no fue tu culpa—se levanto el pelinegro sin soltarla de sus brazos

— ¡Darien, si es mi culpa mi mama se murió por decidir tenerme! —las lagrimas corrían furiosas por sus ojos.

—Mi niña tu marido tiene razón—suspiro—Ikuko murió inmensamente feliz en el momento en que te tuvo en sus brazos sus ultimas palabras fueron para ti, mismas que tengo grababas en mi mente y corazón como si hubiera sido ayer.

«Tienes que pensar en ella» Dijo con dolor en la voz.

—Papito, mi madre… Quiero decir Selene—se quedo muda

—No se como se entero de que Ikuko, estaba hospitalizada, el día que falleció yo estaba… Destrozado, en el fondo de mi mente sabia que tú y Sammy me necesitaban, pero yo quería morirme junto con mi amada Ikuko.

Toda la habitación se quedo en silencio.

—Ese día se Selene se presento en el hospital, me brindo su apoyo incondicional y me juro que se haría cargo de ti, como si fueras su hija, cosa que solo llevaba a cabo cuando yo estaba presente…

—No fue tan mala—sonrió con pena la rubia

—Amor creo que por hoy ya fue suficiente, descansa un rato—pidió el pelinegro con preocupación en la voz.

—No Darien, quiero oír la historia completa ¿Por qué aun falta verdad? —pregunto observando a su padre que se encontraba junto a la ventana.

—Si, tu madre jamás me hablo de su familia nunca tocamos ese tema, llegue a pensar que era huérfana… Pero esa señora

Se quedo callado

—La mujer que se presento hace rato en casa es…— la rubia no puedo terminar la frase

—Tu abuela…

— ¿Mi abuela? —pregunto con sorpresa en la voz.

—Si mi amor, pero Darien tiene razón duerme un poco, por la mañana terminaremos esta platica—finalizo su padre saliendo de la habitación, sin darle tiempo de protestar.

—Darien…

—Amor mío no pienses en nada anda vamos a la cama—sonrió tomándola en brazos para recostarla en la cama.

Abrazados en la cama el pelinegro, cubrió sus cuerpos con el edredón, comenzando a susurrar una canción en su odio, arrancándole una sonrisa a su esposa, mientras acariciaba su espalda con ternura para que la rubia se relajara y se quedara dormida, en el momento en que sintió que su respiración se volvió regular, la observo con todo el amor que sentía, para posteriormente quedarse dormido también.

Esa noche la vida de la rubia cambio, solo en unas horas, todo lo que ella creía había dado un giro de 360º.

Esa noche la rubia casi al amanecer soñó que se encontraba en un jardín hermoso en el cual se veía a una mujer de cabellos rubios muy parecida a ella vestida de blanco, solo que sus ojos eran de una tonalidad grisácea poco común, que se acercaba a ella tomándola de la mano. Mientras le decía una y otra vez "Te amo con toda mi alma".

— ¡Mama! —exclamo despertándose violentamente del sueño

— ¿Qué te pasa princesa? —pregunto soñoliento el pelinegro

—Na… nada —balbuceo la joven con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

— ¡Como que nada, estas llorando! —exclamo su marido tomando en brazos

—Es que tuve un sueño muy extraño…

— ¿Quieres contarme?

La joven le conto el sueño tan absurdo que había tenido, jamás había visto a esa mujer en su vida, pero al contrario de darle miedo le provocaba mucha paz estar cerca de ella. Al terminar el relato, se abrazo fuertemente a su marido, en sus brazos se sentía segura.

—Solo fue un sueño pequeña vuélvete a dormir—susurro besando su coronilla.

La rubia se quedo dormida un rato más en brazos de su marido.

En el comedor Sammy platicaba con su padre anoche había llegado ya muy tarde, había salido a dar una vuelta con Amy, después de la terapia, aun no daba crédito a las palabras de su padre sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

— ¿Serena no es hija de mi mama? —preguntaba atónito el hermano de la rubia

—Si hijo esa es toda la historia…

—Eso no cambia en nada para mi, la coneja es y será siempre mi hermanita—comento con la voz seria.

Seguían platicando, mientras la castaña estaba en completo silencio, ahora entendía la actitud hosca de su tía hacia su prima.

La rubia bajo al comedor de la mano de su marido ambos con la misma ropa de la noche anterior.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludo el pelinegro sin soltar a la rubia de sus brazos. La rubia tenía los ojos, observando al suelo.

— ¡Hermanita! —grito Sammy levantándose de la silla para tomarla de las manos— Pase lo que pase tu siempre serás mi conejita.

— ¡Gracias!, Sammy—sonrió la rubia tomando sus manos con fuerza.

Su prima se acerco a ella y la abrazo con ternura, sabia que en ese momento un gesto decía más que mil palabras, se sentaron a desayunar en paz, sin decir ningún comentario sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Sammy estaba bastante molesto con su madre, cuando se entero que le había gritado a su hermana bastarda, eso lo enfureció Serena era inocente, de todo lo ocurrido y para el la tranquilidad de su hermana estaba primero incluso que su madre.

Al terminar de desayunar el padre de la rubia suspiro, tenia que entregarle la tarjeta que le había dejado la noche anterior la Señora Winston.

— ¡Hija!, vamos al despacho por favor—pidió con voz algo triste

—Si claro…

Entraron en el despacho, el pelinegro se quedo afuera sabia que debía darles un poco de privacidad, para que hablaran, a solas como padre e hija.

— ¡Hija no quiero que lo que ocurrió anoche, cambie la relación que hay entre nosotros mi niña! —declaro con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Eso nunca tu siempre serás mi papito, te quiero—abrazo a su padre con ternura

Así permanecieron durante un rato, solamente abrazados, sin decir ni una sola palabra fue un momento muy emotivo.

Mientras tanto en la sala se encontraban el pelinegro y Sammy platicando sobre su recuperación que ya iba muy avanzada, el hermano de la rubia ya no usaba muletas, solo se apoyaba en su bastón.

—Me alegro mucho que te estés recuperando—comento el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias!—respondió este con afecto.

Cuando la castaña apareció con cara de poco amigos.

— ¿Lita? —la llamo su primo

—Mi tía Selene esta muy rara, cuando fui a verla estaba sentada en la cama, tenía abrazadas sus rodillas y no decía ni una sola palabra. —explico con la voz entre cortada.

— ¿Qué? —grito Sammy

—Si, no se que le pasa…

Se callo al escuchar los gritos de Marie.

—Por favor Señora tranquilícese—pedía la sirvienta en voz alta

Los tres subieron las escaleras y observaron a Marie escudándose con las manos, mientras su tía la golpeaba con la almohada

—Llámale a Niza, quiero a Niza—gritaba Selene con desesperación, sin dejar de golpear a la señora.

—Madre cálmate—hablo Sammy caminado despacio hacia ella.

—Madre, mi hijo tiene cuatro años, tu no eres mi hijo—contesto Selene golpeándolo con la almohada a el también.

— ¡Lita trae a tu tío! —pidió con voz autoritaria en pelinegro.

Selene al ver a la castaña caminar, rumbo a la escalera paso junto al pelinegro sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, para seguir a la joven, quien estaba tocando en el despacho, cuando Selene la tomo del brazo, siendo observaba por Sammy y Darien que habían bajado detrás de ella.

Dentro del despacho la rubia estaba observando a su padre que sostenía un papel, entre sus manos fuertemente.

—Hija mía la madre de Ikuko te ha buscado durante años…

— ¡Papa no se si estoy lista para conocerla! —suspiro la rubia

— ¡Dale una oportunidad mi vida, después de todo es tu abuela! —sonrió con ternura

—Esta bien lo pensare… pero—no termino la frase cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, al abrir se quedo en shock al ver su madre que sostenía a su prima quien la veía con cara de susto.

— ¿Niza? —dijo Selene observando a su sobrina

—No tía, soy Lita tu sobrina…

—Mentirosa tú no tienes hijos—grito dándole una bofetada.

— ¡Madre! —exclamo Sammy, y la rubia casi al mismo tiempo

—Ya te dije que yo no soy tu madre—grito mirando con furia a Sammy cuando se dio la vuelta y observo a la rubia, exclamo con furia— ¡Ikuko! —se lanzo a tratar de tomar de los cabellos a la rubia, por suerte el pelinegro reacciono y la tomo en brazos con fuerza.

Antes que lastimara a su esposa.

— ¡Selene! —grito furioso Kenji

— ¡Suéltame! —Trato de zafarse de los brazos del pelinegro —Eres un bastardo, Kenji trajiste a tu amante aquí a mi casa, no te importa que nuestro hijo esta dormido en el piso de arriba…—comenzó a llorar

—Selene, cálmate—se acerco lentamente el padre de la rubia.

Ambas chicas estaban en shock, su tía las había confundido con sus respectivas madres, además parecía que no conocía a nadie de los presentes solo a su esposo.

— ¡Dile que me suelte! —pidió observando con furia al pelinegro

—Marie, trae un calmante por favor—ordeno Sammy

Rápidamente Marie bajo con un calmante y un vaso de agua con las manos temblorosas.

—Te suelto si te tomas esta pastilla— propuso Kenji

—Me lo tomo en cuanto tu puta se vaya de mi casa—respondió es un siseo observando fijamente a la rubia.

— ¡Sammy llévatelas de aquí! —comento el pelinegro sin soltar a Selene

Sammy obedeció, tomo a su hermana del brazo que estaba aun ida, por la escena que estaba viendo, acepto el brazo de su hermano y se dirigieron rumbo al jardín seguidos por la castaña.

—Ya se fue—hablo el padre de la rubia—Tomate la pastilla—le dijo a Selene extendiendo su mano con el calmante en la mano.

Selene tomo la pastilla y se la trago, Kenji le dio un poco de agua, enseguida el pelinegro la soltó, para que su suegro la ayudara a llegar al sillón, donde la sentó, minutos después se durmió.

En el jardín la rubia, lloraba en brazos de su hermano, habían sido demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando el pelinegro observo a su suegra dormida en el sofá, se apresuro a salir a buscar a su esposa.

—Sammy, mi mama no nos reconoció…

—Tranquilízate Serena, tal vez fue una crisis de nervios—suspiro con preocupación el joven.

— ¡Serena! —la llamo el pelinegro

—Mi amor…—grito la rubia arrojándose a sus brazos.

—Tranquila princesa, esto no te hace bien—le sonrió con ternura

— ¿Mi madre? —pregunto Sammy con tristeza en la voz

—Después de que se tomo el calmante se durmió—respondió mientras acariciaba la espalda de su mujer para intentar calmarla.

—Lita…—hablo Sammy observándola, que estaba completamente pálida

—Lo siento estoy bien—suspiro

—Deberían llamar a un medico—sugirió el pelinegro sin soltar a la rubia que ya no lloraba.

—Cierto voy a llamar a Tomoe entremos—informo Sammy caminado tomando de la mano a su prima

El pelinegro se quedo unos segundos mas en silencio, abrazando a la rubia sabia que habían sido demasiadas impresiones para un par de horas, temía que se pudiera enfermar.

—Princesa todo bien—le susurro al odio

—Si…

—Aquí no puedo hacerte el amor, para que no pienses, estamos en el jardín—comento con picardía, logrando que la joven se pusiera colorada.

— ¡Darien!...

— ¿Entramos? —respondió suspirando.

Cuando ingresaron a la casa, su padre había subido a su esposa a su habitación, y Sammy había llamado al doctor Tomoe quien se encontraba en camino. La castaña se encontraba encerrada en su habitación llorando al recordar las palabras de su tía.

« Mentirosa tú no tienes hijos»

En la plata baja el pelinegro se sentó en un sofá tomando en brazos a la rubia, y su cuñado en otro sofá en espera que llegara el doctor Tomoe.

Cuando el doctor llego ingreso inmediatamente a la habitación de Selene, en donde en padre de la rubia le conto toso su comportamiento, como no había reconocido a su hijos, y había confundido a Serena y a Lita con alguien mas.

Al terminar de revisarla bajaron a la sala para que les diera su diagnostico.

—Kenji —suspiro Tomoe

— ¿Qué tiene Selene? —pregunto sin rodeos el padre de la rubia

—No soy Psiquiatra, pero creo que Selene ha perdido la razón…

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio ante el posible diagnostico de Selene Tsukino.

.

.

.

**¿USTEDES CRREN QUE SELENE AL FIN VA A COMENZAR A PAGAR POR TODA LA MALDAD QUE HA COMETIDO?**

**COMO YA LES HABIA DICHO ESTAMOS ENTRANDO A LA RECTA FINAL MILA GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC, TANTO LAS QUE DEJAN SU REVIWS COMO LAS ANONIMAS QUE SOLO ME HACEN HONOR DE LEERLO DE TODO CORAZON GRACIAS!**

**LISTO AMIGAS OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA LOCA HISTORIA, COMO SE LOS PROMETI HACE RATO EN MI OTRO FIC LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO OJALA LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS DE TODO CORAZON GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**FELIZ DIA DE LA AMISTAD!**

**CHRISTYDECHIBA: Pues al parecer no se lo tomo tan fácil ojala te guste este capitulo gracias por leer amiga**

**FIFOTSUKINO: Amiga así es amiga Selene comenzara a pagar todo el daño que hizo, en este capitulo da señas de se esta volviendo loca, ojala sea permanente jejeje. Cuídate ojala este capitulo te guste.**

**YESKI2000: Así es amiga la rubia al fin conoció la historia de sus padres cuídate gracias por leer**

**PRINCESSOFMOON: Si es su abuela solo que aun falta saber por que Ikuko no le hablo a nadie de su familia en el pasado**

**PRINCESSQUEEN: Gracias por leer me alegra que te haya gustado espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo**

**ELICHIVA: En este capitulo se descubre parte de esa historia aunque aun falta la parte de su abuela gracias por leer cuídate saludos**


	12. CAPITULO XII CERRANDO HERIDAS

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO XII CERRANDO HERIDAS**

— ¡Ha perdido la razón! —repitió el padre de la rubia fuera de si

— ¡Kenji!— lo llamo el doctor Tomoe—Para darte un diagnostico correcto, tengo que ingresarla en una clínica para realizarle mas estudios.

— ¿Papa? —hablo Sammy

—Lo siento, haz lo que creas necesario Tomoe…

La rubia no podía decir nada, a pesar de que Selene no había sido la mejor madre para ella, sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho, después de todo hasta hace un par de horas, no conocía mas madre que la rubia, algunas lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.

—Tranquila mi amor, todo va a salir bien—Le susurro con dulzura el pelinegro

—Gracias—fue lo único que pudo responder

Observaron como unos hombres vestidos completamente de blanco, subían a Selene en una ambulancia para trasladarla a una clínica Psiquiátrica privada.

El doctor Tomoe les comento, que aun tardaría un par de horas en despertar, para continuar con lo exámenes, por lo tanto los vería mas tarde en el hospital, en donde iba a ingresarla.

—Amor vamos a la casa a bañarnos y a cambiarnos de ropa—le pidió el pelinegro sin soltarla de sus brazos, para tratar de distraerla un poco.

—Si—susurro débilmente

Se acercaron a donde se encontraba su padre y hermano aun observando a la ambulancia, alejarse por la calle.

— ¿Papi? —lo llamo la rubia con la voz entrecortada, soltándose de los brazos de su esposo y quedando solamente tomados de la mano.

—No te preocupes princesa todo va a salir bien—le respondió su padre con una media sonrisa.

—Yo…

—Lo se mi vida, estas muy confundida, pero nada de esto es culpa de nadie, Selene ya tenia jaquecas muy raras, que podían provocarle algún trauma, si no se trataba—explico con total naturalidad el padre de la joven.

—Es que si la madre de mi mama…—pero su padre no la dejo terminar la silencio con la mirada.

—Shhh, ahora lo importante es ayudarla a que se cure, por ahora por que no vas a tu casa a bañarte y a cambiarte de ropa—trato de irse por caminos menos espinosos el padre de la joven.

—Tu padre tiene razón—intervino el pelinegro

—Esta bien—suspiro la rubia

—Nos vemos mas tarde en la clínica—finalizo su padre tomando a Sammy del brazo, quien aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

La rubia y su marido caminaron a donde había dejado estacionado su auto, la ayudo a abordarlo, posteriormente se subió en el asiento del conductor y arranco con rumbo a la tranquilidad de su casa.

Al llegar a su casa la rubia se encerró en el cuarto de baño, no quería hablar con nadie, necesitaba unos minutos a solas.

El pelinegro estaba en la habitación esperando, a que la rubia terminara de bañarse sabia que debía hablar con ella consolarla, habían sido demasiadas emociones para unas horas, se lamento por que hace tiempo el le causo un gran dolor, aunque esta vez era diferente ahora estaría junto a ella por siempre.

— ¿Princesa? —la llamo tocando suavemente a la puerta

—Ya voy—grito limpiándose las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos, y soltando la regadera

Se ducho en silencio, minutos después salió y noto a su esposo que la miraba intensamente, sonrió y se arrojo a sus brazos.

— ¡Te amo! —declaro antes de besar los labios del pelinegro

—Yo mas…

Así se fundieron en un exquisito beso, que duro unos minutos, volviéndose más exigente hasta que terminaron en la cama entregándose a su gran amor.

Mientras en casa de la rubia, su prima seguía encerrada en su cuarto llorando al recordar las crueles palabras del padre de su papa.

—Eres un error, eso fuiste para mi hijo pero sobre todo para esa furcia, que nunca te quiso.

—Mama…—balbuceo la castaña rompiendo a lloraba mas intensamente.

En ese instante llamaron a su puerta, se limpio la cara lo mejor que puedo y abrió.

— ¿Lita?, acabo de llegar y Sammy con lagrimas en los ojos me conto lo que le ocurrió a la Señora Selene.

—Si Amy, así es mi tía se puso mal…—suspiro

—Solo venia a avisarte, que tu tío y Sammy ya se van a la clínica—-se quedo callada al observar sus ojos completamente hinchados.

—Esta bien…

— ¿Pero que te paso? —pregunto alarmada la peli azul, al ver el aspecto que tenia la castaña.

—Es que yo…—comenzó a llorar de nuevo

—Lita, somos amigas y yo te quiero mucho, por favor dime ¿Qué te pasa? —pidió con los ojos apunto de cristalizarse

—Nunca se lo he contado a nadie…

—Yo no diré nada lo prometo, confía en mi—declaro con la voz quebrada

—Esta bien entra, no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa—trato de sonreír antes de cerrar la puerta

La peli azul solo la abrazo, con todo el cariño que sentía por ella, desde que la conoció la castaña siempre había sido cerrada y fría con todo el mundo, excepto con su prima y su hermana a quienes les demostraba abiertamente su cariño.

—Cuando tenía siete años conocí al padre de mi papa, días después que se falleciera su esposa esperaba que me quisiera como me quería mi abuela May, ella siempre me cuidaba y me daba dulces, pero ese señor me trato mal, y me dijo cosas horribles, acerca de mi padre y su relación con mi mama.

Comenzó a llorar al recordar las horribles palabras que le había dicho su abuelo.

—Me dijo que mi mama no quería tenerme y que estuvo apunto de tirarme como si yo fuera un animal, que cuando nací mi abuela prácticamente me alejo de ella, por miedo a que se deshiciera de mi, después que mi abuela se murió, y yo tuve que ir a vivir con mi mama, quien ya tenia varios años casada con Kayama—suspiro —Ella ya tenia a mi hermana pequeña Mina, la trataba distinto que a mi, aunque debo reconocer que yo nunca permití que se acercara a mi.

—Lita…

—Supongo que las palabras de ese señor me hicieron daño, sentía que no tenia a nadie, pues mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, y después mi abuela, me sentía sola hasta que me di cuenta que tanto Mina, como Serena me brindaban su cariño sin ningún interés.

— ¿Lita, nunca hablaste de esto con tu madre? —pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos la joven al imaginarse como habría sido su infancia.

—No, mi madre siempre intento acercarse a mí, trataba de abrazarme pero nunca la deje, con el tiempo se alejo de mí, y…

—Es por eso que eres tan…

—Cerrada, aislada, si así es—trato de sonreír

La peli azul se quedo en silencio al observar que unas lágrimas se derramaban por sus pálidas mejillas

—Hace un rato cuando mi tía, me confundió con mi madre, dijo unas palabras que me hicieron acordarme de ese día—comenzó a llorar de nuevo

—Me imagino, pero amiga debes comprender que además de Serena y Mina, hay personas a las que les importas mucho, yo me cuento entre ellas, y para sanar tus heridas…

—Ya lo se debo hablar con mi madre—suspiro

— ¿Sabes que yo estaré a tu lado verdad? — le dijo abrazándola nuevamente

—Si…

La peli azul espero a que se tranquilizara para que partieran rumbo a la clínica, sabía que su amado Sammy, la necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

En la prestigiosa clínica de salud mental ya se encontraban el padre y el hermano de la rubia, en espera de que terminaran de examinar a su madre cuando la joven ingreso de la mano con su esposo.

—Hola—saludo el pelinegro con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Hija, Darien…

— ¿Cómo esta mi madre? —pregunto con voz temblorosa la rubia.

—Aun están terminando de realizarle algunos exámenes—respondió su padre con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pero…

—Tranquila conejita, todo va a salir bien—comento su hermano

—Hola—saludo el doctor Tomoe quien venia ingresado a la sala en compañía de un apuesto joven castaño.

Al instante la rubia reconoció a su amigo Haruka, a quien no había visto desde hace semanas, cuando le informo que iba a casarse con el pelinegro.

—Haruka, va a encargarse del caso de tu esposa—siguió hablando el doctor Tomoe, observando al padre de la rubia, sin percatarse de la tensión que había ocasionado en la sala la presencia del castaño en el marido de la rubia.

— ¡Buenas noches! —saludo el castaño observando fijamente a la rubia.

—Haruka—grito la rubia, provocando que su marido se tensara al instante

El castaño extendió su mano, para que la rubia la tomara, la joven la tomo solo unos segundos, para evitar malos entendidos con su esposo.

Haruka procedió a explicarles el tratamiento que pensaba llevar a cabo con la paciente, y si funcionaba había una gran posibilidad que se curara.

Así trascurrieron los días en el hospital el día de hoy cumplía una semana ingresada Selene en la clínica sin haber avanzado mucho, no conocía a nadie ya ni si quiera reconocía a su marido.

En su casa la rubia terminaba de cambiarse para ir al hospital, cuando la joven que los ayudaba con el aseo de la casa, le informo una vez mas que estaba al teléfono la Señora Winston, negándose una vez mas a tomar la llamada.

—No puedo hablar con ella aun no—se dijo a si misma la rubia observándose en el espejo.

—Ya lo harás cuando estés lista—sonrió su esposo quien iba entrando en la habitación

— ¡Amor ya regresaste! —grito la rubia arrojándose a sus brazos.

—Vaya lo mejor de llegar a casa son las bienvenidas—declaro besando los labios de su joven esposa.

Platicaron un rato más antes de partir juntos a la clínica.

Al llegar solo se encontraba la castaña hablando por su celular.

—Hola—la saludo la rubia articulando con los labios.

La castaña solo sonrió y termino su llamada.

—Hola ¿Como están? —saludo al fin su prima

—Bien gracias mi madre…

—Sigues igual, Haruka dice que es mejor que no reciba visitas…

—Amor ahora regreso—informo el pelinegro separándose de su esposa para atender aun llamada de su móvil. Dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Ambas estaban enfrascadas en una platica sobre Selene, que ninguna se dio cuenta cuando una hermosa peli verde llego junto a ellas. La cual se encontraba visitando a una vieja amiga precisamente en esa clínica.

—Vaya, pero si es la mosquita muerta, que no tiene orgullo y se caso con mi Darien—ronroneo Setsuna

—Setsuna…—hablo la rubia

— ¿Qué se siente estar con un hombre, que cuando duerme contigo, esta pensando en mi?...

—No lo se, cuando mi "esposo" —enfatizo la palabra esposo —Y yo hacemos el amor, solo pensamos en nosotros—sonrió de oreja a oreja la rubia

— ¡Miserable! —exclamo molesta la peli verde

La castaña iba a hablar pero la rubia la silencio con la mirada.

—No miserable tu, que tuviste que recurrir a drogar a mi esposo, para sepáralo de mi…

—Eso no… yo no…—de pronto se quedo sin palabras

—Así es Setsuna, Darien y yo sabemos lo que hiciste en Francia, para separarnos y te lo advierto si te vuelves a meter entre nosotros te vas a arrepentir—Declaro con enojo la rubia

—Eres una zo…

Pero la rubia no la dejo terminar, Le dio una cachetada, que dejo impactada a la castaña que la observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras el pelinegro quien venia ingresando en el pasillo se había quedado en shock al ver a su esposa golpear a la peli verde.

La peli verde reunió la poca dignidad que le quedaba y salió del lugar sin mirar a ninguna de las dos chicas.

— ¡Serena! —exclamo sorprendida la castaña

—Esa mujer, me la debía—sonrió la rubia

— ¿Mi amor…?

— ¡Darien! —exclamo sorprendida la rubia

— ¿Todo bien? —se hizo el que no había visto nada, aunque en el fondo estaba orgullo de su esposa.

La rubia solo miro a su prima con una sonrisa cómplice sin darse cuenta, que su marido había observado toda la escena.

Pasaron casi toda la tarde en la clínica, cuando llego el padre de la rubia quien se notaba agotado, física y anímicamente, el pelinegro se despidió para acudir a la empresa, a checar unos asuntos, la joven se quedo un rato mas en compañía de su prima y su padre.

—Sabes Haruka me dijo, que mi tía, ha estado hablando cosas sin sentido

— ¿Cosas sin sentido? —pregunto con algo de tristeza en la voz

—Si hija, por mi mejor que no te enteraras nunca pero…— se le quebró la voz—Hace un rato me entere que fue Selene quien presiono a Ikuko a alejarse de mi…

— ¿Qué?

—Si hija por la mañana tu madre comenzó a hablar con una almohada, y le decía que por que no se había largado, que si acaso quería que mi hijo creciera sin su padre—explico furioso el padre de la rubia.

—Así que ella chantajeo a Ikuko, mi ma… para que se alejara de ti…

—Si hija, yo…

—Papito nada de esto es tu culpa—sonrió la rubia abrazando a su padre con ternura.

La castaña solo observaba la escena con lagrimas en los ojos, sabia que ella tarde o temprano debía perdonar pero sobre todo hablar con su madre, para poder seguir con su vida, aprendería de su prima quien a pesar de todo no dejaba de visitar ni un solo día en el hospital a Selene.

—Hija se que esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero deberías hablar con la madre de Ikuko—trato de sonreír su padre.

—Yo…

—Hija tu no eres rencorosa, por favor—le pidió su padre.

—Esta bien, mañana en la tarde iré a verla—suspiro la rubia.

Salió de la clínica de la mano con su esposo, aun pensando en lo que le había prometido a su padre, sabia que la madre de su madre bilógica solo quería conocerla y tratarla un poco mas, pero en el fondo de su corazón tenia miedo.

Dentro del auto solo suspiraba y suspiraba sumida en sus pensamientos cosa que le causo preocupación al pelinegro.

— ¿Princesa estas bien?

—Si, es solo…

— ¿Qué ocurre? Mi amor—sonrió el chico de cabellos azabaches

—Le prometí a mi padre que mañana iría a visitar a la señora Serenity, pero…

—No te sientes preparada—concluyo la frase su marido

—Si…

—Amor esa señora solamente quiere estar cerca de ti, dale una oportunidad

—Yo… lo pensare…—sonrió permitiendo que su marido le diera un apasionado beso.

Temprano por la mañana la rubia se levanto corriendo de la cama rumbo al cuarto del baño, como le había estado ocurriendo es los últimos días, las ganas de vomitar eran horribles, al principio pensó que tal vez algo le había caído mal, pero ya no estaba tan segura.

—Amor, deberías ir al medico—comento el pelinegro levantándose de la cama, para entrar con ella en el cuarto de baño

—Si, pediré una cita, aunque lo mas seguro es que sea solo estrés—respondió desde el cuarto de baño, mientras terminaba de lavarse los dientes.

— ¿Princesa?, estas comiendo bien—pregunto el pelinegro cuando la observo salir del cuarto de baño, pálida como un muerto

—Si…

—Amor, voy a pedir una cita y hoy mismo iremos al medico

—No, eso no es necesario, de verdad—suspiro la rubia.

—Serena, por favor…

—Esta bien, pediré la cita y te aviso lo prometo—sonrió besando a su marido en los labios.

Salieron rumbo a la clínica como todos los días, el pelinegro la dejo ahí no sin antes recordarle sobre la cita, con el medico, la joven solo sonrió y despidió de su esposo.

—Hola Sere—la saludo la castaña

— ¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto la rubia

—Ummm, por la noche llega mi madre…

—Ah

—No se si quiero verla—suspiro la castaña

— ¿Lita?, nunca he entendido por que a veces parece que no quisieras a mi tía Niza…

—Es una historia muy larga, de la que no quiero hablar en este momento

—Esta bien pero sabes de sobra, que puedes contar conmigo, Si—declaro la rubia rodeando a su prima con sus esbeltos brazos.

Estuvieron platicando durante un par de minutos más, hasta que sonó el móvil de la rubia.

— ¿Diga?

—Buenos Días, Señora Chiba, soy Molly Osaka la asistente de su marido, me pidió que sacara una cita con un obstetra y busque al mejor del país el Doctor Kaio los espera hoy a las cinco o a las siete, su esposo me pidió que le preguntara ¿A que hora le queda mejor la cita? —pregunto la eficiente secretaria

—Yo… dígale que a las cinco—sonrió medio molesta sin prestar atención a la especialidad del doctor.

—Muy bien, su esposo pasara por usted gracias—finalizo la comunicación

—Darien…—suspiro la rubia haciéndolo sonar su nombre como una palabrota

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa de la cara que hizo su prima

—Es que desde hace un par de días, me siento mal me dan nauseas, vomito y me da mucho sueño, al principio pensé que—se quedo callada al escuchar jadear a la castaña.

—Serena, no será que estas embarazada…

— ¿Qué?

—Si prima es normal estas casada y bueno…

—Si, se lo que a te refieres, y si Darien y yo con bastante frecuencia…—se sonrojo al recordar las apasionadas noches que pasaba con su marido.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del pelinegro, este sonreía conocía a su mujer y sabia que era la única forma de que sacara la cita con el medico. Cuando tocaron suavemente a su puerta.

—Hola hijo—saludo su madre

— ¿Madre?

—Hola, si yo estoy bien gracias—sonrió Atenea

—Lo siento…

—Desde que te casaste apenas y te veo, ¿Cómo va todo? —pregunto recelosa su madre

—Bien, lo siento es que el día que regresamos de la hacienda, la madre de mi mujer se puso mal…

—Lo se, Selene esta internada en una clínica Psiquiátrica, pobre mujer—expreso su madre

—No es solo eso, siéntate y te cuento la historia completa—pidió el pelinegro, sentándose junto a su madre en el sofá de la oficina.

Al cabo de un rato la madre del pelinegro solo escuchaba la platica sin decir una sola palabra, escuchaba pensativa toda la historia.

—Pobrecita de Sere—suspiro la señora mayor

—Si madre, aunque ahora creo que tengo una noticia que probablemente te va a alegrar demasiado

— ¿Cuál? —pregunto algo dudosa su madre

—Pues creo que voy a ser padre—sonrió de oreja a oreja

— ¿De verdad? —grito de alegría su madre

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera contestar, su madre se lanzo a sus brazos dándole un caluroso abrazo

—Abuela voy a ser abuela—decía una y otra vez— ¡Mamoru! —de pronto grito

—Madre, aun no lo hemos confirmado, pero cuanto el medico me lo confirme esta tarde, te juro que su serás la primera en saberlo…

El pelinegro le dio a entender que aun no era una noticia confirmada, que aun no podía presumir que iba ser abuela.

—Esta bien—suspiro saliendo de la oficina

La rubia se encontraba en su casa arreglándose para acudir al doctor cuando la joven que ya ayudaba con el aseo toco a su puerta.

—Señora Chiba

—Si

—La esta buscando la Señora Black

— ¿Señora Black? —pregunto la rubia pues ella no la conocía

—Si me dijo que es la ahijada de su abuela—informo la joven

—Ahora voy…—suspiro profundamente

La rubia se quedo en silencio, sabia que ya no podía seguir evadiendo a su abuela ni nada que tuviera que ver con ella

Salió con paso tembloroso hacia la sala, en donde la esperaba una hermosa peli verde, de pronto la recordó del día que vio por primera vez a su abuela.

—Buenas tardes—saludo amablemente la rubia

—Hola, perdón por venir pero…—suspiro la peli verde—Mi madrina no quería que yo viniera pero no es justo la forma en la que la estas tratando

—Yo…

—Se que como debes sentirte, pero no es justo que juzgues a mi madrina sin darle la oportunidad de conocerla.

La peli verde le hablo como si fueran buenas amigas de toda la vida.

—Tienes razón—al fin reconoció con sencillez la rubia

— ¿Perdón?

—Si debí escuchar su versión, pero es que tengo muchas dudas…

—Te entiendo…—sonrió la peli verde

—Háblame de ella—pidió la rubia sentándose al lado de la otra joven. — ¿Qué mal educada soy gustas tomar algo? —sonrió

—Si café por favor—respondió

Les trajeron café, unos pastelitos, comenzaron a charlar como dos viejas amigas.

—Cuando tenia quince años mis padres fallecieron, y la madre de mi amiga Ikuko fue quien por decirlo así me adopto, he vivido con ella hasta hace un año que me case con Diamante—suspiro

— ¿Tu conociste a mi madre?

—Si era un joven hermosa como tu, aunque tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con el idiota de Rubeus—parecía que de pronto de había enojado

— ¿Rubeus? —repito el nombre la rubia

—Si no se si deba contarte esto pero ese fue el motivo, por que el tu madre se fue de casa de sus padres

—Por favor, cuéntame la historia se muy poco de mi mama —se quedo el silencio

—Esta bien, tu madre estaba estudiando la universidad y yo la preparatoria, cuando conocimos a Rubeus, el se intereso de inmediato en Ikuko, para serte franca a mi nunca me cayo bien, era un ser bastante desagradable —se quedo callada como si tratara de acordarse bien de la historia —Yo solo supe que mi padrino la corrió de la casa unos meses después, de que ella estaba saliendo con Rubeus, pero el motivo te lo contara tu abuela, yo no tengo ningún derecho de decirte eso —sonrió con tristeza algo que consterno a la rubia.

— ¿Es una historia fea? —trato de pregunta la rubia

—No solo es muy privada y te soy sincera yo no la conozco completa, solo recuerdo a mi madrina llorar constantemente por tu madre, pero nunca me dijo el por que de sus lagrimas —Por favor ve a verla, es una mujer mayor…

—Lo se, hoy por la noche iré a verla —se levanto del sofá la rubia

—Perfecto me retiro, cuídate me dio gusto conocerte —la peli verde comento esto besándola en la mejilla.

Varios minutos después que la peli verde se fue de su casa, la rubia decidió que ya era hora de conocer todo acerca del pasado de su madre bilógica.

—Hola mi amor —saludo su esposo besándola en los labios.

—Darien, ¿Por qué hiciste esa cita con el medico? —trato de sonar molesta

— ¿Por qué? te conozco y se que tu no la ibas a pedir

—Cierto, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza

Salieron tomados de la mano rumbo a la consulta del doctor, para saber que era lo que tenía la rubia, aunque ambos ya tenían sus sospechas.

—Buenas tardes —saludo el doctor un hombre de cabellos negros invitándolos, a entrar al consultorio

—Hola —saludaron los dos esposos.

—Bueno Señora Chiba, ¿Que síntomas tiene? —pregunto profesionalmente el hombre

—Mareos, Nauseas por lo mañana, vómitos y me da sueño…

— ¿Que tiempo tienen de casados?

—Casi dos meses —respondió la joven

El pelinegro solo observaba a su esposa sin decir una sola palabra, escuchando atentamente al doctor.

— ¿Cuando fue su ultimo periodo?

La rubia solo se sonrojo y observo a su marido, quien solo se rio sin decir nada.

—La verdad no soy muy regular, pero fue… —se quedo tratando de sacar cuentas —Hace mas de un mes

—Muy bien, pediré que le tomen una muestra de sangre… —informo el doctor sin darles mas explicaciones, saliendo de la habitación para llamar a la enfermera.

—Darien… —lo llamo la rubia

— ¿Qué pasa amor? —sonrió tomándola de la mano

—Tu cress que yo…

—No lo se mi amor, esperemos a ver que dice el doctor

La rubia no pudo expresar sus dudas en alto, justo en ese momento entro el medico con una sonriente enfermera.

Quince minutos después el doctor sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Esta embarazada Señora, van a tener un bebe

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto feliz el pelinegro

En ese momento tomo a la rubia en brazos, besándola apasionadamente en la boca, la joven aun no podía creer que estuviera embazada, iba a ser madre.

— ¿Estas contento con la noticia? —le pregunto la rubia al pelinegro saliendo de la consulta.

—Claro mi amor, este bebe es el fruto de nuestro amor —sonrió acariciando y besando su vientre aun plano.

Abordaron el auto antes de que el pelinegro, arrancar la rubia decidió que era el momento de informarla le decisión que había tomado.

—Amor, hoy voy a ir a cenar con la Señora Serenity —soltó de golpe

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunto preocupado el pelinegro

—Si —suspiro la rubia con determinación.

Llegaron a casa de su abuela, la rubia tomo a su marido de la mano y se encamino a llevar a cabo ese encuentro que tanto había postergado.

**LISTO CHICAS UN NUEVO CAPITULO MAS LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA PERO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR EL SABADO COMO SIEMPRE ESTA HISTORIA, LES INFORMO QUE SOLO ESTAMOS A DOS CAPITULOS DEL GRAN FINAL MIL GRACIAS A QUIENES ESTUVIERON CONMIGO A LO LARGO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**COMENTEN A USTEDES QUIEN LE GUSTARIA QUE FUERA LA VILLANA EN MI PROXIMA HISTORIA?**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS CUIDENSE MUCHO Y SALUDOS….**

**Moonprincess88: Asi es Selene oculta que ella separo a los padre de la rubia pero ya empieza a pagar por sus pecados**

**Flakis: Asi es la familia de la madre de la rubia aun oculta el por que se fue Ikuko, ojala sea de tu agrado este capitulo**

**Yesqui2000: Asi es amiga ambas hermanas tenían sus trapitos sucios ojala te guste este capitulo**

**Princessqueenn: Si Selene se volvió loca al parecer su coinciencia ya le esta pasando factura**

**Sailorscar: Gracias espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado**

**Conytamoonligth: Asi fue muchas cosas juntas asi es el pelinegro la ama y por eso la cuida mucho gracias por leer cuídate saludos**

**Elichiva: Asi es ya era justo que le tocara pagar un poquito**

**Fifotsukino: Gracias amiga por leer si poco a poco su matrimonio se va a poniendo mas estable.**

**Chistiedechiba: Si esa mujer no fue la mejor madre del mundo pero ya comienza a pagar por sus pecados**

**Danimar45: Amiga bienvenida a esta historia me alegra muchi que te este gustando cuídate. **


	13. CAPITULO XIII CAMINO A UNA NUEVA VIDA

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO XIII CAMINO A UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Antes de llamar a la puerta la rubia inspiro profundamente, el pelinegro solo sonrió y la tomo fuertemente de la mano.

— ¿Estas segura? —le pregunto por quinta vez

—Si amor mi bebe merece tener a su bisabuela —sonrió llamando a la puerta

La anciana que les abrió la puerta observo fijamente a al rubia, se le escaparon unas lagrimas de los ojos.

—Mi niña, la señora Sereniy se pondrá feliz, pasen por favor —les pidió con la voz entre cortada.

La rubia solo suspiro nuevamente y se encamino a seguir a la mujer de cabellos canos, que la miraba con ternura, sin soltar la mano de su esposo.

En la sala la abuela de la rubia daba vueltas alrededor de los sofás, esperando que la joven no le cancelara a última hora, sabia por Esmeralda que ella había aceptado a venir.

—Madrina tranquilízate por dios me estoy mareando —suspiro la peli verde

—Amor mío entiéndela lleva esperando casi veinte años este encuentro. —comento el peli plateado sonriendo ante las dos mujeres

Antes de llegar a la sala la mujer de cabellos canos se dio la vuelta, observo a la pareja de jóvenes tomados de la mano y sonrió con aprobación.

—Permítanme por favor…

—Si —susurro débilmente la rubia

Abrió la puerta que parecía conducir a un salón.

—Mi señora —hablo Zirconia

— ¿No vino verdad? —pregunto con las lagrimas en los ojos

—Ya esta aquí —informo con la voz entre cortada

La Señora Serenity derramo algunas lágrimas asintiendo con la cabeza, para indicarle a Zirconia que la hiciera entrar.

— ¡Adelante! —pidió a la pareja abriendo la puerta de para en par.

La rubia observo al ingresar que en la sala se hallaban sentados, Esmeralda y el que parecer debía ser su esposo, en cambio su abuela se haya de pie.

—Buenas noches —saludo la rubia con la voz entre cortada

—Hola, Hermosa —sonrió con cariño Esmeralda

Antes de que los hombres presentes se saludaran la abuela de la rubia, se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza notando inmediatamente que la joven se ponía tensa.

—No tengas miedo… —le susurro soltando a la joven

—Lo siento —la rubia trato de sonreír

— ¡Y este hombre tan guapo! —su abuela le guiño un ojo observando al pelinegro

—Es mi esposo…

—Darien Chiba —informo el pelinegro extendiendo su mano hacia la anciana.

—Mucho gusto hijo yo soy Serenity Winston… —respondió apretando con fuerza la mano del hombre

—El placer es mío Señora…

—Por favor solo Serenity me hace sentir mas joven —trato de aligerar el ambiente

—Esta bien…

La peli verde se levanto de su lugar, tomando su marido de la mano para presentarle a rubia.

—Sere, este es mi marido Ante —sonrió dejando ver unos dientes completamente blancos.

—Hola… Diamante Black —saludo el peli plata con su voz grave

— ¿Black? —repitió el pelinegro

—Así es Hace tiempo hice un negocio con tu padre un gran hombre, por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra?...

—Bastante bien gracias, ahora recuerdo por que tu rostro se me hizo conocido la otra vez —sonrió el pelinegro estrechando con fuerza su mano

Las tres mujeres los observaban, como poco a poco el ambiente se comenzaba a aligerar.

—Serenity, ¿Podemos hablar en privado? —pidió sin rodeos la anciana

—Yo…

Después de unos minutos de duda por parte de la rubia, a su abuela se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Por favor confía en mi, jamás te haría daño —dijo la anciana con lagrimas en sus ojos azul cielo

—Esta bien…

— ¿Amor? —la llamo el pelinegro con preocupación en la voz

—Mi amor, esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola confía en mi si te amo —comento la rubia besando suavemente los labios de su esposo y ahora padre de su futuro hijo.

La rubia siguió a su abuela hasta donde abrió una puerta la cual cerro inmediatamente, en cuanto la joven ingreso.

Al ver al pelinegro ponerse nervios, la peli verde le puso una mano en su hombro.

—Confía en mi madrina ella no es mala persona

—Si…

Mientras tanto en casa de la rubia, la castaña platicaba por el chat con su novio.

—Ya te extraño mucho —escribió el rubio

—Yo también…

—Lo bueno es que llego mañana —informo el joven anexando una carita feliz

— ¿De verdad? —grito la castaña atrayendo la atención de la peli azul quien venia

Ingresando en la sala.

—Te amo Lita como jamás creí amar a nadie…

—Yo también te amo —escribió la castaña con manos temblorosas.

— ¡Ay el amor el amor! —exclamo su primo quien venia ingresando en la habitación, y tomo a la peli azul en brazos

Al verlos abrazados la castaña, cerro el ordenador y los miro a ambos con curiosidad.

—Bueno, bueno ¿De que me perdí? —pregunto observándolos a ambos

La peli azul cambio de color, y su primo solo sonrió con dulzura.

—Que al fin me di cuenta que estaba siendo un idiota, a si que le dije, Amy te amo, cásate conmigo

— ¡Sammy! —grito Amy

— ¿Qué, te amo?

La castaña los observo, que se veían con inmenso amor en los ojos.

—Si amiga, Sammy tiene razón el amor no se puede ocultar

—Si —suspiro la peli azul

—Ahora regreso —informo Sammy al ver ingresar a su padre en el despacho.

De inmediato la castaña, tomo a su amiga de la mano, invitándola a sentarse en su lado.

—Habla…

—Bueno, pues hace un rato encontré a tu primo, llorando de impotencia en el jardín por lo que le paso a su madre, así que yo me arme de valor y me abrase a su cintura diciéndole que lo amo y nada de lo ocurrido era su culpa.

— ¿Qué tu hiciste que? —pregunto con malicia en la voz la castaña

—Si… —la peli azul se sonrojo —Después Sammy tomo mis manos, y me beso diciéndome que desde hace tiempo, me ama pero le daba miedo que yo no le correspondiera.

— ¡Por dios llueve el amor! —la castaña estaba realmente feliz, hasta que observo una figura en que se acercaba a ella y la tomaba en brazos.

—Mi niña cuando me entere que Selene te golpeo… —empezaba a decir Niza, cuando la castaña se soltó de sus brazos

La peli azul observo la actitud de su amiga, y decidió que debía intervenir aun a riesgo de perder a su amiga.

La madre de la castaña, solo suspiro siempre era lo mismo con su hija, nunca dejaba que se acercara a ella.

—Lita, tienes que hablar con tu mama —pidió la peli azul, observando como a la castaña se le derramaban unas lagrimas

—Mi amor no llores, todo es mi culpa — a Niza se le llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas intentado tomar de nuevo en brazos a su hija mayor, esta vez la castaña permitió que la abrazara dejando correr libremente sus lagrimas.

La peli azul salió discretamente de la sala con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de unos minutos la castaña por fin pudo hablar de nuevo.

—Mamita yo te quiero…

—Lo se mi vida, yo también te quiero —suspiro — ¿Pero por que siempre me has rechazado?

—Mi abuelita…

—Esa mujer, nunca me acepto

— ¿Por qué me dejaste que viviera con ella cuando nací? —pregunto con la voz entrecortada la castaña

—Cuando tu naciste, yo me puse grave, cuando me recupere, descubrí que esa señora te había llevado con ella, sin decirme a donde —las lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos

— ¿Qué?

—Si Lita, esa mujer te llevo lejos de mi, te busque como loca pero May, solo me llamo cuando tu cumpliste siete años, para decirme que estaba enferma, me dio su dirección para que yo fuera por ti —se quedo en silencio observando la cara de asombro de su hija —Kayama me dijo que tu amabas a tu abuela y que era mejor que yo no manchara su recuerdo, pero después de lo de Serena entendí que los secretos solo hacían daño.

—Mi abuelo me dijo…

—Ese viejo maldito, nunca quiso a nadie cuando supo que estaba embarazada y su hijo se había muerto me sugirió… —se tapo la boca para contener el sollozo que se escapo de su garganta —Que te abortara…

—Mamita perdóname —grito la castaña arrojándose a sus brazos

Siguieron aclarando, todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, hasta que por fon volvían a ser lo que debieron ser siempre madre e hija.

Mientras en la mansión Winston.

La abuela de la rubia le indico que se sentara a su lado en un sofá frente al escritorio.

—Mi niña, se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero yo…

—Señora, por favor hábleme de mi madre—hablo con voz temblorosa la joven

—Cuando me case era muy joven, por lo que yo creía que era el amor que Apolo me brindaba, no era lo que se podía llamar amor, me trataba mal me dominaba, para el yo era menos que un mueble mas, pero su amor termino muriendo el día que yo di a luz a una niña y no aun…

—Varón—completo la frase la rubia

—Así es mi amor, trate de defender a Ikuko te lo juro—para ese entonces las lagrimas se le derramaron de sus cansados ojos.

La rubia en ese instante sintió una infinita ternura, por esa mujer que notaba amaba a su hija, no como ella que nunca conoció el amor de una madre.

—Para tun madre no fue, ni una infancia ni una juventud fácil, Apolo se encargo de que fuera a un colegio para señoritas sin contacto, con el mundo, mi hija siempre soñó con conocer el mundo, pero el desgraciado de mi marido la tenia prisionera, hasta que un día los padres de Esmeralda fallecieron, la adoptamos y vino a vivir con nosotros, todo iba bien hasta que un día mi hija conoció…

—A Rubeus—suspiro la rubia.

— ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de ese miserable?

—Esmeralda…

—Bueno en fin tienes derecho a conocer toda la historia—suspiro con cansancio la mujer.

— ¿Por qué se fue mi madre de tu lado? —pregunto con curiosidad en la voz la joven

—Un día conoció a Rubeus Pen y se enamoro perdidamente de el, al grado que tu madre creía que esa basura la amaba, se escapaba para verlo, yo no supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde, un día tu madre discutía con ese hombre en un restaurante, a donde por su mala suerte se encontraba cenado Apolo con uno de sus socios, en cuanto la vio, se acerco a ellos, pero cuando escucho que mi querida Ikuko se había acostado con ese hombre, y se negaba a volverlo a hacer ese desgraciado de Rubeus, la jaloneaba de los hombros, y el imbécil de mi marido en lugar de defenderla, la cacheteo enfrente de todas las persona, sacándola a rastras del lugar…

— ¿Qué? —la rubia no salía de su asombro

—Así es mi amor, mi marido la trajo a la casa—continuo la historia la señora—Esa noche la golpeo de una manera brutal, yo no me entere hasta el siguiente día, cuando mi hija se había escapado—en ese momento ya no podía controlar las lagrimas.

La rubia comenzó a llorar, por el dolor de la mujer, suavemente la abrazo tratando de brindarle apoyo.

—Te juro que intente buscarla pero fue inútil, todo fue inútil cuando Apolo, supo que yo la buscaba me encerró y me retiro todo el dinero.

— ¡No podías hacer nada, no fue tu culpa! —intento consolarla la rubia

— ¡No si es mi culpa!—grito la mujer con los ojos hinchados

—No…

—Todos tratan de decirme que no fue mi culpa, pero yo fui cobarde debí luchar con y por mi hija debía hacer tantas cosas…

—Señora, esos fueron otros tiempos…

—Mi niña, no trates de hacerme sentir bien cuando se que si yo hubiera luchado, habría tenido a mi hija conmigo, tal vez te habría conocido antes…

Se quedaron en silencio antes de continuar hablando.

—Comencé a buscar a tu mama, hasta hace tres años con ayuda de Diamante quien solo logro investigar hace poco mas de dos años que mi hija murió, después de dar a luz a una niña… —la observo con infinita ternura

—Lo siento…

—No mi amor ahora que te conozco se que valió la pena todo mi dolor… tanto tiempo…

—Pero eso se puedo remediar, ahora nos conocemos y si tú quieres podemos tratarnos mas—la rubia en ese instante reconoció que había ganado alguien que la amaría sinceramente

—Solo con una condición—la anciana sonrió

— ¿Cuál? —pregunto dudosa la joven

—Que ya no me llames Señora, si no abuela por favor—pidió con lágrimas nuevamente en los ojos

—Hecho—sonrió la joven

En ese momento se fundieron en un hermoso abrazo que duro una eternidad, hasta que salieron del despacho ambas con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Fuera en la sala el pelinegro estaba en completo silencio, siendo observado por el matrimonio Black

—Cálmate de verdad mi madrina es una buena persona…

—Lo se—suspiro con cansancio

— ¿Amor?, por que no le invitas algo de tomar al señor Chiba—pidió el peli plata para romper la tensión

—Claro…

—Café por favor—informo el pelinegro

—No, mejor un te—sonrió la peli verde a ambos hombres

—Pero…

—No tiene caso que discutas, mi querida Esmeralda es más terca que una mula—le sonrió con amor a su esposa.

—Diamante…—grito la joven antes de dirigirse a la cocina

Ambos hombre soltaron una risa de la cara que hizo la joven.

—Creme que te entiendo, esta casa se lleno de dolor hace dos años que logre investigar que Ikuko murió a dar a luz a una hermosa niña.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas la historia? —pidió el pelinegro

—Apolo Winston, era un verdadero cretino, yo entre a trabajar para el hace cuatro años y me volví su mano derecha en todo, pero no me gustaba su actitud, un día vine a esta casa a cenar, y enamore de Esmeralda, quien con el paso del tiempo me conto la historia de la hija de su madrina, me pidió ayuda y poco días antes de la muerte de Apolo logre investigar que su hija estaba muerta, que falleció al dar a luz a una niña pero se desconocía el nombre del padre de la criatura por que, en cuanto Ikuko murió se llevaron a la bebe del hospital, habían transcurrido casi dieciseises años, desde que Ikuko se fue de esta casa, que para serte franco era difícil, logre investigar que antes de morir trabajo para una empresa de valores, pero en ese entonces solo eran rumores de que estaba enamorada de su jefe, Kenji Tsukino, pero en ese entonces el estaba casado por lo que te soy sincero no indague mas, hasta la boda de ustedes dos que mi mujer me llamo histérica…

Se quedo callado al observar a su esposa, entrar en la sala con una charola en las manos.

—Si vi la foto en el periódico, en cuanto Zirconia me llamo y el parecido era maravilloso

— ¿Parecido? —repitió curioso el pelinegro

—Si, mira —la joven coloco la charola en una mesa y tomo una foto de la mesita

Le entrego al pelinegro una foto de ella e Ikuko abrazadas, le sorprendió esa mujer era casi idéntica a su esposa, solo era un poco mas alta, suspiro profundamente.

— ¿Se parecen no…?

—Si… —Los tres comenzaron a reír

—Y entonces ataste cabos —concluyo el pelinegro

—Exacto, como ya tenía sospechas sobre Kenji e Ikuko, todo fue mas fácil, además la niña se llamaba Serenity…

Se quedaron callados al observar la puerta del despacho abrirse.

Ambas mujeres salieron tomadas de la mano, en cuanto la rubia observo a su marido, corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos.

— ¿Mi vida todo bien? —pregunto tomándola fuertemente en sus brazos

—Si mi amor, creo hoy me gane una nueva abuelita—sonrió con ternura a la mujer mayor

—Me alegro mi princesa—la beso suavemente en los labios

El peli plateado tosió causando la sonrisa de las mujeres presentes.

— ¿Quieren un poco de te? —pregunto la peli verde extendiendo un taza llena a la rubia

La rubia al sentir el olor cerca de su nariz, sintió que el estomago se le contaría y solo se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

—Creo que no…—logro decir entre dientes

— ¿Amor? —pregunto preocupado el pelinegro

—El baño…—volvió a intentar la joven sin devolver el estomago

La peli verde le indico una puerta, la rubia se soltó de su marido y camino lo mas rápido que pudo, abrió la puerta y no aguanto mas y comenzó a devolver el estomago, el pelinegro se quedo en la puerta tomando una toalla, para mojarla y dársela en cuanto la joven termino de devolver el estomago.

En la sala su abuela se puso realmente ansiosa, siento tomada de la mano de la peli verde para evitar que siguiera al matrimonio al servicio.

— ¿Mi amor estas bien? —pregunto ansioso el pelinegro

—Si, aunque parece que a nuestro hijo no le va a gustar el te…

Con la ayuda de su esposo la rubia camino de regreso al lado de su abuela.

— ¿Mi niña por dios dime que te pasa? —hablo algo preocupada la mujer mayor

—Nada abuela es algo normal…

— ¿Normal? —repitió la peli verde

El matrimonio Chiba se miro a los ojos con infinito amor, mirada que solo fue observaba por el peli plata, quien solo sonrió.

—Si abuela voy a ser madre—explico la rubia con sus ojos brillando de la felicidad.

— ¿De verdad?, voy a tener un nieto—grito feliz la mujer mayor

En medio de abrazos de felicitación la pareja se retiro, a la casa de la rubia para saber como estaba su padre pero sobre todo, contarle de la visita que se había llevado a cabo hace un momento.

Al llegar a la casa de la rubia se adelanto a la sala en donde se encontraron a Niza y a la castaña, cosa que la desconcertó mucho.

— ¡Hola!—las saludo suavemente la rubia

—Se durmió…—sonrió su tía

— ¿Tía?

—Mi amor, al fin aclare todo son mi princesita mayor, se que en gran parte fue mi culpa, pero por lo que le paso a mi hermana, entendí que nada es seguro en esta vida…

—Yo…

—Se que no sabes nada mi niña hermosa, siento mucho lo de tu mama

— ¿Tu sabias que Selene no era mi mama?

—Si, mi niña después que Sammy nació, mi hermana quedo estéril y ya no podía tener mas hijos, por lo que al principio yo pensé que te iba a amar pero…

—Eso ya es pasado…

Ambas se sonrieron con ternura, cuando escucharon al hermano de la rubia gritar en el teléfono.

—No…

— ¿Sammy? —se acerco el pelinegro, al observar a su cuñado llorando en el suelo de rodillas.

— ¿Amor? —la peli azul se arrodillo a su lado, tratando de tomarlo en brazos

—Mi mama…

— ¿Qué pasa mi vida?

Niza recostó a su hija en el sofá, y junto con la rubia estaban paradas observando a su sobrino, llorando en los brazos de la peli azul como si fuera un niño pequeño, el pelinegro se acerco a tomar la mano de la rubia.

—Se murió…

— ¿Qué? —grito Niza poniéndose pálida como una sabana

—Samuel—le hablo el pelinegro con la voz firme, notando como su esposa se ponía tensa.

—Me acaba de llamar Haruka yo…—comenzó a llorar sin parar

— ¿Darien? —la rubia lo llamo con voz temblorosa

El pelinegro le extendió su mano, en donde la rubia coloco su teléfono celular, con desagrado marco el número del castaño esperando que esta respondiera.

—Hola hermosa—saludo el castaño con la voz triste

«Hermosa» pensó molesto el pelinegro

—Soy el marido de Serena…

—Supongo que ya les informo Samuel—El castaño suspiro

—No, de hecho mi cuñado apenas puede hablar—informo con voz nada amable el pelinegro

—Lamento informales, que hace un rato que sacamos a dar un paseo por el jardín a la paciente Selene Tsukino, esta se escapo, se subió a una de las azotea y…—suspiro al oír jadear al pelinegro al otro lado de la línea. —Se arrojo y falleció…

El pelinegro soltó el celular y tomo en brazos a su mujer, tratando de darles la noticia de la forma que le afectara menos.

Había trascurrido ya casi siete meses de la muerte de Selene Tsukino, todos poco a poco iban superando su muerte sobre todo sus hijos y su hermana.

Mientras tanto la joven rubia ya había ganado mucho peso, se veía realmente adorable, estaba a unas semanas de dar a luz, el pelinegro era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, complaciéndola en todos sus antojos, pronto tendría a su nueva mujercita en sus brazos, por que en una de sus ecografías se descubrió que era una hermosa niña, quien de ya tenia nombre, se llamaría Ikuko.

Y ni que decir de los abuelos, Kenji y Mamoru eran los mas felices con el embrazo de la rubia, en cambio Athena le comparaba todo lo que encontraba en los aparadores de las tiendas a su futura nieta.

La abuela de la rubia y ella tenían una excelente relación la cual se fortalecía día con día. Dándole gracias a dios por haber recuperado a su niña, quien ahora le daría otra niña.

El día de hoy era la ansiada boda de Sammy y Amy, quienes después de mucha insistencia por fin iban a compartir su vida.

La rubia se alistaba cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en la cadera que la obligo a aqueresase del dolor.

Mientras en pelinegro se terminaba de abrochar la camisa en el baño cuando escucho gritar a su mujer.

— ¿Serena? —la llamo quedándose pálido al verla sentada en el borde de la cama con la cara llena de lagrimas

—Darien, creo que nuestra princesa, ya va a nacer—trato de hablar fuerte

Rápidamente tomo a la rubia en brazos, para partir inmediatamente al hospital.

Mientras en la iglesia todos se preguntaban a donde se encontraban Darien y Serena.

—¿Dónde estará mi niña? —pregunto con preocupación Serenity Winston

—Ya no deben de tardar—sonrió la madre del pelinegro

Ambas mujeres se habían vuelto muy amigas, a raíz de que compartirían una hermosa nieta a la que podrían malcriar.

La misa comenzaba para unir en matrimonio a la nueva feliz pareja de enamorados.

En la clínica ingresaron de inmediato a la rubia, al pelinegro le permitieron entrar con su esposa, entre dolores de parto y sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de su esposa, la rubia dio a luz a una hermosa niña quien nació muy sana, desmostando su salud gritando a todo pulmón.

Era una niña hermosa, rubia como su madre, solo que ella tenia las facciones y los hermosos ojos zafiros de su padre, era una combinación perfecta de ambos padres.

La enfermera le entrego a su hija en brazos al pelinegro, quien al observar a su hija por primera vez no pudo evitar llorar, de alegría, colocándole a la bebe en brazos a su mujer ambos, dieron gracias a la vida por todo lo que tenían.

—Darien la boda de mi hermano…

—Amor creo que le acabas de hacer el mejor regalo a Sammy, el nacimiento de su sobrina—sonrió con orgullo el pelinegro

—Por favor avisarles, no quiero que nadie se preocupe—pidió la rubia acariciando la cabecita de su hija

—Claro…

El pelinegro tomo su celular, marcando el número de su madre, quien estaría seguro se encargaría de avisar que ya era abuela.

En la iglesia se escuchaba la ultima frase del párroco "Los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a al novia", cuando Sammy iba a besar a su esposa, sonó el celular de la Señora Chiba, causando mirandas reprobatorias por parte de los invitados, inclusive el novio se dio la vuelta buscando de quien era el teléfono que estaba sonando.

Cuando la Señora Chiba, vio el numero en la pantalla, contesto sin importarle lo que le pensaran los demás invitados, sin que el pelinegro le diera tiempo de decir nada le anuncio que ya era abuela, la mujer grito a todo pulmón, dejando a todos helados con su grito.

— ¿Ya nació de verdad, ya soy abuela…?

Varios de los asistentes sonrieron, y otras mas solo quería conocer la historia completa sobre el nacimiento de nuevo miembro de la familia…

**LISTO CHICAS LAMENTO LA DEMORA LES DEJO EL CPAITULO QUE PROBLAMENTE SEA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, YA SOLO PLANEO HACER UN EPILOGO PARA CONOCER QUE OCURRIO CON LOS PERSONAJES, MIL GRACIAS A QUIENES SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA QUE FUE MI PRIMERA CREACION MI PRIMER HIJO POR ASI DECIRLO MIL MIL GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON…**

****YESKI2000**FIFOTSUKINO**CONYTAMOONLIGTH**PRINCESSQUEEN**MOONPRINCESS82**ELICHIVA**LIMAVZQZ**DANIMAR45****

**Y A TODOS ESOS ANONIMOS QUE SIGUIERON MI HISTORIA MIL GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON….**


End file.
